


Oumasai 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW)

by Ouma_the_gay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma_the_gay/pseuds/Ouma_the_gay
Summary: Exactly what the title says lolol ^^Obviously nsfw. Do not read if you aren't comfortable with that. Yes, Kaito will be the antagonist. Kaede is kinda an antagonist?Like I said, if you are not comfortable don't read. If you have constructive criticism, I would love to hear it, but don't just leave hate. I will have warnings at the beginning of chapters if there are slurs, angst, or anything that needs a warning.Enjoy~
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Cuddles**

**Day 1 Prompt: Cuddles (naked)**

* * *

**Shuichi pov**

"Shumai! Stop hogging all the blanket!" Kokichi whined. We were watching a movie together on the couch. It was around 9 PM. I was wearing a T-shirt and boxers, and Kokichi was wearing pajama pants. 

"Sorry," I apologized and let him have some of the blanket. After a bit, he put his head on my shoulder. He tightly held my arm. The feeling of his smooth skin against my arm made me shiver. 

"I wish you'd kiss me like that!" Kokichi exclaimed, pointing at the large screen. 

There was a couple kissing on the screen. The man gripping the girl's waist, and the girl holding on to the guy's neck. Eyes closed, heads tilted. It was all so passionate.

"I would, but it always leads to something else," I laughed. My laughter turned into confusion, as he got up, and jumped on me.

He smirked. "Come on. You've gotta admit that you like it." 

"Well..." I didn't finish my sentence. 

He tossed the blanket on the other end of the couch, and did the same with my shirt. He then took off his baggy pajama pants. 

"Kokichi, you weren't wearing underwear?" I questioned in a motherly tone. 

He just laughed and took off my boxers. 

This is going faster than I thought...

He then laid down in front of me, and turned to face the TV again. 

"What are you..." I was so confused. I thought he wanted to...

"Nishishi! I just wanted to cuddle with my beloved," He smiled. This made me a bit annoyed.

"Then was it really necessary to take off our clothes?" I questioned. 

"Of course it was. I really wanted to feel your warmth. It makes cuddling much funner, don't ya think?" He backed up into me, pressing his ass into my crotch. 

He looked back and winked, and then turned away to watch the movie again.

Is he really doing this right now? There's no way he just wanted to cuddle. He's got to be teasing me. 

I didn't care too much, and just kept staring at the TV. I wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him closer. 

Of course, I was a bit hard from that little stunt he wanted to pull, and it didn't help that he was still pressed against me. I was kinda hoping he wouldn't notice, until...

"Ooh is someone excited?" He teased, looking back.

I didn't say anything, but instead, snaked my hands up to his chest. I started rubbing his nipples. I usually didn't act so...straight forward, but after him doing all that, it was clear he wanted it.

He gasped. "Hah~ Wow Shumai, you must be confident today." 

"Do you want this Kokichi?" I asked. I tried to sound annoyed. Whether he teased me or not, I still had to have his consent. 

"Of course I do. You shouldn't even have to ask that," He smiled. 

"I would never want to hurt you, or do something like that without your permission. So I'll always ask," I replied. 

After I got bored of just rubbing his nipples, I started grinding against him. He moved his hips back at the same pace as my grinding. He was already moaning a bit. It was rather quiet, but he was still making noises that made me wanna pound into him. I wanted to hear more, so I reached down, and grabbed his erection. He was already so hard, and we barely did anything. I heard a small gasp, and started jerking him off.

I started at a moderate pace, but quickly sped up.

"If you keep t-that up, I might j-just-" He started.

"Not yet," I grabbed his wrists, and laid him down. I was now looming over him, pinning him to the couch. I leaned down and started kissing him.

I opened my mouth, and started using tongue. He did the same. 

We pulled away for breath, a single string of saliva still connecting us. We were both panting. Kokichi's face was red, his tongue sticking out. 

I moved his hair, and licked his neck. I started kissing it. I knew how much he loved me to tease him there. 

"Hah~! Keep doing that," He whispered.

In response, I started sucking his neck lightly, leaving small red marks. He let out louder moans. 

I stopped, and sat up, looking at my work. I smiled a bit. He was covered in red marks, sweating, and panting. He looked so out of it. 

I put my hand up to his mouth. He grabbed my arm, and started sucking my fingers. I moved closer to him, and bit his ear. He moaned, which sent vibrations through my fingers. After I thought it was enough, I took my fingers out of his mouth. He looked up, and smiled at me. I gave him a smirk in return. 

I reached down, and pushed a finger in him. He whimpered a bit, and I pushed a second one in. I made a scissoring motion. He was pretty tight. 

I took my fingers out, and he whimpered from the empty feeling. 

"Are you ready now?" I asked, my face hot. 

"Yes! P-please!" He moaned.

He seemed very excited, which actually made me happy, in a weird way.

I didn't want to keep him waiting any longer, so I slowly slid myself in him. I groaned from the warm feeling. 

"Gah~!" He cried out. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. Maybe I didn't prepare him enough. He held on to the back of my neck. 

I whispered in his ear. "Tell me when, okay baby?" 

He nodded in response, so I waited for him to get adjusted. 

"You can move now," He looked at me with a smile. 

I started moving at a slow pace. I moaned a bit. Feeling his walls clench around me, and seeing that face... 

How did I end up with someone like him? 

I looked back down at him. He looked like he was feeling really good. He saw me staring and smiled a bit. 

How is he so cute? I mean sure, we have our fights, but moments like this make it all worth it. And I don't just mean sex, it's also when we do something as small as talking to each other. 

I really think he might be the one. 

I grabbed his waist, and started thrusting faster. I wanted to find that one spot. The spot that would leave him moaning my name for the rest of the night. 

That's when I found it.

"Ah~! Shuichi! Right there!" I was right. It did leave him moaning my name, begging for more. 

I kept aiming for that spot, and he kept moaning. With every thrust, the moans grew louder. Eyes rolling back, hair matted from sweat...he looked amazing.

"Ngh~ Shuichi! I-I'm gonna Ah!" He came all over our stomachs. After that, he looked worn out. I was a bit nervous, I thought he was about to pass out, but I was about to finish anyways. 

With a few more sloppy thrusts, I came inside of Kokichi with a moan. I hugged Kokichi for a minute before I pulled out. I saw the cum dripping down his inner thighs. 

"H-how was it?" He asked. He asked that a lot after sex. I guess he just wanted to know if I really liked it. 

"It was really good," I blushed. 

Even though we've been dating for a while, I still get nervous talking about these things. 

"Good. At least one of us enjoyed it," He rolled his eyes.

"You didn't-" I started. I was kinda disappointed that he could say such hurtful words. 

"That was just a lie, silly! Of course I enjoyed it," He laughed. That made me feel better. I should be able to tell when he's lying by now, but for some reason, I still can't. 

He pulled me into a hug. "Let's cuddle now," He smiled. 

We laid down on the couch together, legs intertwined, holding each other. 

Just cuddling. 

**END**

**I hope you liked this first chapter! It's honestly one of my favorites that I've written so far.**

**Cya tomorrow~**


	2. ~ Kiss Me ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shumai~! Kiss me!"

**~Kiss Me ~**

**Day 2 Prompt: Kiss (naked)**

* * *

**Kokichi pov**

I looked over again. Shuichi was still reading the same book, ignoring me. I knew exactly what to do. 

I moved closer to him on the bed, and looked at him.

"Shumai~ Kiss me!" I smiled.

"I already kiss you at least 7 times a day! But I guess one more won't hurt," He laughed. 

He leaned over, and gave me a peck on the lips. He immediately went back to his book. 

_Well that's not what I wanted..._

I thought for a minute, and figured out what would get his attention. I started stripping. He looked over at me.

"Taking another shower?" He questioned. 

"I was planning on doing something even better~" I gave a seductive smirk, hoping he would get the memo. 

After I had taken off all of my clothes, I crawled over the bed, and onto Shuichi's lap. He set the book down on the other side of the bed.

"Oh, I see what you wanted," He looked me up and down, obviously enjoying this, "You're so needy~"

I straddled his waist with my legs, and rested my forehead against his. I smiled, and gave him small kisses. Between kisses, there would be a few giggles coming from either of us. 

He ran his hands up and down my thighs. "I love you so much Kokichi," He kissed again. 

"Yeah, I know you do. You tell me everyday," I brushed his hair out of his face. 

"That's because I really mean it," He looked me in the eyes, rubbing my lower back. 

"I love you too Shumai," I kissed his forehead. "But I want you to show me how much you love me~"

He lifted me by my waist, and set me down closer to the foot of the bed, my legs dangling off of the bed. He stood above me, leaning down. I watched him remove his own shirt and toss it to the side. 

Lifting my head up with his finger, he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, letting him slip his tongue in. The kisses were getting sloppier. 

"You should kiss me in other places too," I pulled away. 

He licked my stomach, kissing it right after. He was beginning to leave small hickeys, which I didn't mind. After all, I did tell him to show me how much he loved me. 

He went lower, kissing right below my navel. He then took a step back. He looked down at what he had done. I hovered my hand over my mouth, hiding my smile. I looked down, knees bent, and slowly spread my legs. 

He grabbed my thighs and held them in place, keeping them spread. He went down and kissed my inner thighs, keeping eye contact the whole time. He kept going until there were hickeys there as well. 

He moved from there, to my erection. 

He licked my shaft, and went all the way up from there. He licked the tip, and went back down, deep throating me. I quivered from the warm feeling of his mouth. I grabbed his soft, blue hair, and pushed his head back down. I didn't want him to stop yet, but at the same time, I wanted him to get to the good part already. 

He kept sucking, moving up and down. He moaned against my dick. The vibrations went through my body until finally, I came. He swallowed all of it, only leaving behind a few drops. 

"Please hurry Shumai~ I want you inside of me," I begged, and looked back with hazy eyes. 

He leaned over to the nightstand and opened a drawer, grabbing some lube. He dripped some on his fingers, rubbing it on his erection. 

"Are you ready, Kokichi?" He questioned. 

"Of course," I smirked. 

He leaned down and sloppily kissed me, as he slowly slid his member in. I harshly pulled my head back from the feeling. My eyes were tightly shut, so I couldn't see how Shuichi reacted. He didn't move until I gave him permission. 

He went pretty slowly. I wrapped my legs around him, and moved my arms above my head. He looked me up and down, admiring my thin body. I actually liked the slow pace. I usually prefer him moving faster, but today slower just felt right. 

There were a few small moans, but nothing too loud. He held on to my waist, his other hand moving up to my chest. 

"Ooh~! Right there, right there!" I moaned as he hit my prostate. He started thrusting a bit faster. He was hitting that spot repeatedly, making me moan. Tears were slowly coming down from the corners of my eyes. Shuichi saw this, and started wiping the tears away with his thumbs, while still thrusting. 

No matter how dirty things can get, Shuichi is still always so caring. That's one of the reasons I love him more than anyone. I know he doesn't use me for sex. It's usually me asking for it anyways. And he usually gives me what I want... as long as I'm not acting like a brat. 

"Shuichi! I'm about to come!" I cried. 

"Go ahead. I'm almost there too," He smiled. 

After a few more thrusts, I came all over my chest, only getting a few drops on Shuichi. 

"Ah~!" I moaned loudly.

I looked up at Shuichi. He was so sweaty, it looked like he just went on a 10 mile run. 

He's always working so hard. Doing detective work, trying to keep me happy, trying to keep his friends happy... I don't know how he does it. 

_How did I ever end up with someone like him?_

"Come inside! Please~!" I begged him. 

And just a few thrusts later, he filled me with his semen. And I don't care if I'm called a cum dumpster. I'm only a cum dumpster for my sweet Saihara Chan.

He leaned down, out of breath. I ran my finger along his jawline, examining all of his beautiful features. He grinned at me again. 

He then slowly pulled out. I whimpered, and hugged him. He kissed me again before laying down beside me. 

I felt my eyelids getting heavier, until I couldn't keep them open anymore, and fell asleep. 

**The next morning~**

I woke up at 7:32. Shuichi had his arms tightly wrapped around me, holding me close to his chest. 

I ran my thumb over his lips, remembering everything that happened last night. He blinked a few times before looking at me. 

"Good morning my beloved~" I greeted.

"Morning, Kokichi," He responded. 

"Did I do good last night?" I asked. 

"Of course you did. You're always amazing, my love," He kissed the tip of my nose, and held me close.

_I'll never get tired of those kisses..._


	3. ~ Are you ready? ~

**Day 3 Prompt: First time**

**Shuichi pov**

* * *

I've been meaning to ask Kokichi something for a while, and today would be the perfect day to ask. Neither of us have to go anywhere tomorrow, and I already bought everything we would need. The only problem is asking Kokichi if he wants to do it.

I walked over to our bed, which Kokichi was laying on. He was playing some sort of game on his phone. Nothing too important, so I decided to speak up.

"K-Kokichi... I've been meaning to ask you s-something for a while now..." I started.

"Mhmmm?" He didn't look up from the phone.

"I've given it a thought, and y'know...since we've been dating for some time now..." I was trying to hint at what I wanted without actually saying it.

"Come on, just ask what you're gonna ask," He laughed.

"U-um.. I wanted to ask if y-you maybe wanted to have s-sex with me. But only if you want to of course!" I got flustered.

He paused for a minute and looked up at me to see if I was serious. "Sex? With you? Ahahaha! I would NEVER," He laughed.

"O-oh... sorry for asking," I grew embarrassed and turned to leave the room.

"Wait, don't leave yet," Kokichi whined.

"Uh, y-yes?" I questioned. I thought he was just going to keep making fun of me for asking.

"It was just a lie! I can't believe you actually fell for it! Why wouldn't I want to do it with you?" He smiled, and set his phone down.

"W-wait, really?" I sounded more excited than I intended to.

"Yeah, as long as I get to be the bottom," He winked.

I moved closer to him on the bed. I knew he wasn't going to tell me what I was supposed to do, so I just did what felt right. I wanted to make him feel good, but I didn't want to be very rough, since I barely knew what I was doing anyways. I also didn't want to hurt Kokichi.

I sat down and grabbed him by the shoulders, moving my lips down to his, hesitating to kiss him. I grabbed his chin, and made him look at me before finally kissing him.

After a quick kiss, I backed up, looking him in the eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered.

"I'd love to have my first time with you," He smiled.

His first time...? He told me he wasn't a virgin. Does that mean....

Before I could say anything, he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me towards him as he leaned back. This made him fall back on the bed with me pinning him down.

He looked up at me, smiling with lust filled eyes. He still had his arms wrapped around my neck, holding me close. He kissed me again. It was longer this time, but then he pulled away.

"Come on Shumai. It's clear I'm not the only excited one here," He looked down, making me blush.

He let go of me and rested his arms on the mattress beside his head. I lifted my shirt above my head, and threw it on the ground, not caring where it went. I did the same for Kokichi's shirt. I stopped before I was about to take off Kokichi's pants.

"Can I..." I started as I grabbed the hem of Kokichi's pants.

"Go ahead, there's nothing to be nervous about," He blushed.

I pulled his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. I saw that he was already pretty hard, but so was I. I was kinda nervous about taking off his boxers. I mean, sure, we have changed in front of each other before, but it's really different when we're about to do... this.

I didn't want to keep asking him if he was sure, because he was probably already annoyed by it. And I didn't want to look away, because that would make it seem like I was uncomfortable with him, so I just quickly slid them off.

His member wasn't very big, matching his small body. But to be honest, I didn't mind. And I wasn't going to make fun of him or anything.

His face was flushed, but he didn't try to cover up or anything. I decided it wasn't fair for him to be the only one, so I took my pants and boxers off as well. He didn't really look away, which made me a little nervous.

"Wow... yours is so much bigger than mine..." He sounded a little disappointed.

"Kokichi...don't-" I was going to try to make him less insecure, but then he smirked.

"I can't wait to see how it feels inside of me."

I blushed, not knowing what to say. I looked to the side and saw our dresser, remembering what I bought.

I leaned over to the dresser, opening the second drawer. I pulled out a box of condoms and some lube. I opened the box, pulling out a condom. I opened it with my teeth, since I thought that's what I was supposed to do.

"Ooh~ Sexy Saihara chan~" He cheered. I looked away, embarrassed.

I poured some lube in the tip of the condom, making it easier to roll on. As I was putting it on, Kokichi watched.

After putting the box back on the dresser, I rubbed some lube on the outside of the condom.

"Uhm... Kokichi, can you... s-spread your legs a bit more?" I nervously asked.

He did as I asked, and spread his legs. I held his waist with one hand, and inserted a lube covered finger into his entrance. I began thrusting my finger in him, before adding another. I started doing a scissoring motion with my fingers.

"Ngh~" He groaned.

After I was satisfied, I removed my fingers.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm ready," He smiled.

I cautiously grabbed his waist, slowly sliding into him.

"Ah~!" He shouted, jumping up a bit.

"Its okay, baby. Tell me when to move," I tried to soothe him. I moved his hair out of his face, smiling at him as he tried to catch his breath.

He laid there for a bit, adjusting to the feeling. I didn't rush him.

"Y-you can move now," He looked up at me.

I nodded before grabbing his waist again, slowly thrusting into him.

"Hah~!" He moaned, gripping the sheets tightly.

I moved one of my hands up to his, gently holding it. He let go of the sheets, instead grabbing my hand.

I kept moving, listening to Kokichi's moans and the sound of skin slapping together. I let out small grunts as well.

"Mmmnnn~!" He moaned, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and rolling down his cheeks.

I used my hand that was holding his waist to wipe his tears. I gave him a soft smile.

I kept thrusting into him, trying not to go too fast. I leaned down, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Ngh~! Right there! Right there Shuichi!" He bucked his hips.

I must've hit his prostate...

I listened to his request, and kept slamming into that spot. Before I knew it....

"Shuichi! I'm coming!"

Kokichi came all over our stomachs. He laid there, panting. Not too long after that, I came as well.

I pulled out, tying the condom off, and throwing it away right after.

I laid down beside Kokichi.

"H-hey uh.... was this.... your first time?" I questioned, recalling what he said.

"W-well.... yeah, it was," He mumbled.

"It was my first time too," I blushed, "And I'm happy that it was with you."

He blushed, "I love you Shuichi."

"I love you too, Kokichi." 


	4. ~ Dreams ~

**Day 4 Prompt: Masturbation**

**Shuichi pov**

* * *

I woke up. Sweaty, uncomfortable, and tired. I looked over at the clock. The time was 2:34 AM. I noticed Kokichi gripping my arm, legs intertwined with mine. He was still asleep.

I usually don't just wake up in the middle of the night... Maybe Kokichi just kicked me in his sleep or something.

"Hah..." Kokichi whined. He bucked his hips. 

I looked over at him, trying to figure out if he was asleep, or if he was just playing a stupid prank. He didn't open his eyes or say anything, but he could still be joking, knowing Kokichi. 

After a moment, he rolled his hips again and gasped. He squeezed my arm tightly. 

"Kokichi, if this is a prank, it isn't funny," I tapped his shoulder. 

At this point, I doubt this is a prank... but what do I do?

I assumed he would stop after a bit, and tried to go back to sleep. He just kept going. There would be a few seconds of silence, and then he would do it again. And to be honest, it kinda made me want to wake him up... for more reasons than one.....

At the same time, I didn't want to wake him up. What if I embarrass him, and he doesn't want to sleep next to me? What if I make him uncomfortable? What if he thinks I was doing something to him?

I also didn't want to be in the room with him. It felt like I was taking advantage of him. I mean sure, he was the one grinding into me, but he wasn't self aware. I wasn't going to be in the bed while he was doing... that.

I slowly moved my arm out of his grasp, and left the room. I closed the door behind me, making sure he wouldn't be able to hear me. I went into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk. I took it into the living room with me, and sat down on the couch.

I turned on the TV, and turned the volume almost all the way down. I didn't want to wake Kokichi. I skimmed through the channels, not very intrigued by what was on. I decided on just watching some food channel. 

"Welcome back to another episode of, 'Kitchen Madness.' It's your host, Chef Teruteru! And the 5 contestants that will be joining us today, are..." I ignored the TV.

I realized how uncomfortable I was. My pants were so tight. I felt guilty too. To think I was getting hard over Kokichi rubbing against me in his sleep. What a laugh. 

I rubbed my thighs together, wishing it would just disappear. In all reality, I knew it wouldn't. There was only one thing to do. 

I grabbed my laptop off of the table, and turned off the TV. I guess it doesn't matter that I have an erection. It only makes sense. How would I not be a little turned on by Kokichi doing something a little sexual. He's my boyfriend.

I felt a bit better about what I was doing. I typed in the website, and looked for an interesting video. I scrolled for a bit before I found one. 

I pulled my sweatpants and boxers down a bit. Just enough to be able to fix my issue. 

I played the video, the volume halfway up. I started stroking myself. It started slow, but got faster by the second.

"Ngh," I grunted. I didn't let out very loud moans. I wasn't usually a very vocal person while masturbating. 

Fuck... I want to hear you moan my name, Kokichi...

"Hah~ Kokichi," I moaned quietly. I looked over at the laptop.

I don't need to hear this shit. The only one I'll ever need to hear moan like that is Kokichi.

I slammed the laptop shut, and kept stroking myself faster. I wasn't even worried about being quiet at that point.

"K-Kokichi... I'm coming!" I moaned as I came. 

I sat there for a few minutes, panting. I pulled my pants up, and cleaned up a bit. I sat back down on the couch, too embarrassed to go back into the bedroom. Laying down beside someone I just masturbated to... that's just a no from me. 

That's when I heard the sink turn on in the bathroom. 

Shit

I realized Kokichi must've woken up. How long was he awake? How much did he hear? He hates when I 'have fun' without him. 

"Shumai? Are you okay?" I heard Kokichi call from the bathroom. 

"I- Uhm... Yeah! Everything's fine!" I called back.

The door opened. Kokichi walked in and looked at me. 

"Can you explain to me, why you're up right now?" He smirked. 

"I- I just wanted to watch some TV," I looked away.

"TV? Come on, the TV isn't even on. You couldn't think of a better excuse? Just admit it. I've caught you. You were thinking dirty things about me, weren't you?" He walked closer to me.

"Well... So what if I was?" I looked back at him. 

He closed the door and started stripping. He took off his shirt, and then his boxers. He got closer, and then stood in front of me.

"Aren't you going to do the same?" He asked.

"Oh- yeah sorry," I gave an embarrassed laugh. 

I took off my shirt, and threw across the room. I did the same with the rest of my clothing.

He sat on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. As he looked me in the eyes, he went down to kiss me. The shorter boy smiled at me. 

"It's okay to touch me, y'know," He giggled as he placed my hands on his lower back. 

I don't know why I was so nervous. It's not like I wasn't just masturbating to him. I knew I wanted it. 

After a few more kisses, he let go of me. "Show me what you do when you think naughty things about me."

I looked up at him. He was smirking at me. 

"Only if you do it too," I smirked back.

"Alrighty! I'll start right now," He smiled, and grabbed his member.

I was a little surprised by this. I didn't think he would be so enthusiastic. 

He was stroking his member, letting out a few small gasps.

I grabbed mine, and did the same thing. 

"Sh-Shumai~" He moaned.

I looked at him, admiring his thin body, beautiful hair, his expressions. He's so... perfect. How does he have so much confidence? Or does he just trust me not to take advantage of him?

I moaned a bit. Having Kokichi in my presence while doing this made me a bit embarrassed. 

"Hah- K-Kokichi!" I moaned.

"Are you close, my beloved?" He asked, while still stroking himself.

"Yes, very!" I moaned.

"Me too," His face was red. 

He looked down, and then back up at me. I was confused for a minute, but I realized what he wanted. 

I let go of my member, and Kokichi did the same. I pulled Kokichi closer, so our members touched. He gasped from the sensitivity.

I started stroking both of our members with one hand. 

"Shuichi~!" He moaned. 

I kept going. 

"Kokichi! I-I'm coming~!" I moaned before coming into my hand. Kokichi came shortly after.

He leaned, and rested his head on my shoulder. He put his arms around me, and hugged me. I put my clean hand on his head, and stroked his hair.

He lifted his head, and gave me a peck on the lips. "Love you Shumai," He giggled.

"Love you more," I kissed his forehead. 

END

Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. I didn't realize I hadn't already written this chapter. I did it late, and tried to rush it, so sorry about that. The prompt was also a little intimidating, because I didn't know what to do for it. I didn't want it to be one of those where they walk in on each other, but I guess that's kinda what it turned out to be lol. 

Cya tomorrow!

(For some reason it didnt save the upload, and I had to upload again. Sorry)


	5. ~ The Secret ~

**Day 5 Prompt: Blow Job**

**Warning: A bit of homophobia**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"I know I said we could tell them today, but I don't think I'm ready. Sorry, Shumai," Kokichi looked down.

We were in the parking lot, sitting in the car. Kaito invited me, Kokichi, and Rantaro to dinner. Kokichi and I were planning on coming out to them today. We've been dating for a while now, and didn't want to keep it a secret forever.

"No, don't worry. It's fine. I won't rush you. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was ready either," I moved his hair out of his face. 

It might've seemed obvious to a lot of people that Kokichi wasn't straight, but nobody would have even considered me to have any interest in men. I didn't want any of my friends to judge me, or try to convince me that I was straight. Especially Kaito. But hiding it from him made me feel guilty. 

"Thanks, Shu. It's not that I'm embarrassed of you or anything, it's just the judgement," He smiled.

I smiled back, "Like I said, no worries. But... I do have to tell you one thing." 

"Yeah? And what's that?" He asked.

"I love you, Kokichi"

"Love you too, Shumai."

I turned my head, and kissed him. He kissed back. 

I pulled away, "We should probably go inside now. Wouldn't want to keep the others waiting."

We got out of the car, and saw Rantaro. He was giving us a weird look.

"Oh- Uhm... Hey Rantaro," I awkwardly smiled. He didn't respond.

"Uh- Rantaro?" I was a bit concerned. Did he see us or something? Or was he just having one of his moments?

"Yeah, hey Shu. We should go inside, yeah?" He started walking inside.

Well, that was a strange interaction...

Kokichi and I followed him. We saw that Kaito already had a table, and was waiting on us.

"Hey! You're finally here, Sidekick!" He grabbed me, and pulled me into a bear hug.

I laughed, "Sorry if we kept you waiting. Kokichi-" Kokichi glared at me. "I mean I took too long washing my hair- In the shower," I stuttered. 

"Psh- You didn't take too long. You guys were actually right on time," He grinned as he sat down in the booth. 

Kokichi was sitting opposite Kaito. I sat down beside Kokichi, and Rantaro sat down next to Kaito. 

After we ordered our food, Kaito started telling stories.

"And that's when I punched him! Oh, he didn't know what was coming!" He was acting out with his hands as he talked. 

I saw Kokichi, not believing anything Kaito was saying. 

"You just contradicted yourself! There's no way any of that happened," Kokichi laughed.

"Yes it did!" Kaito was almost shouting. People started looking over at us.

"Kokichi, don't be rude. Kaito invited us," I didn't want us to get kicked out, so I warned Kokichi.

"Kaito invited us," He mocked.

Even though he didn't seem happy about it, he stopped arguing. Kaito kept going on about nonsense that even I didn't understand. 

"Saihara~" Kokichi whispered, smirking at me. I felt a hand on my thigh.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Can I...." He trailed his hand up to my member. 

"I- Uhm..." My voice cracked. "Uh.. S-Sure, I guess."

He started palming me through my pants. I let out a few grunts, not wanting to be too loud. Nobody really heard me thanks to Kaito. 

Kokichi was just looking at Kaito, acting as if he wasn't doing anything unusual. Of course, nobody was really looking under the table, so they didn't see anything.

Kaito looked at me, "So Shuichi, you planning on dating anytime soon? Maki and I have been together for a while, it would be awesome if you got a girlfriend too."

"I-I'm not- Ah~" Kokichi put his hand in my pants, and started touching me while I was talking.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked. 

"Yeah, I just- bumped my knee into the t-table," I responded, holding back moans as best as I could. I didn't mind that Kokichi was doing this, that's the reason I didn't say no. It was just embarrassing.

"Well, yeah Shu. I think it is about time you got a girlfriend. Or do you have a secret lover?" Rantaro laughed, but maintained eye contact.

"No, it's nothing like that!" I looked away.

"Ooh, what about Kaede? She's not too bad. Or maybe Kirigiri," Kaito smiled.

"I-I just don't think I'm ready yet," I nervously laughed.

Kokichi hadn't said anything. He was still palming me though. 

"Don't tell me you're a homo. You know I can't stand those types of people," Kaito laughed.

It humiliated me that Kaito would say that. He didn't even realize what he just did. He probably thought he was just making a dumb joke. It was even more embarrassing that my boyfriend was touching me at the same time. 

"No, I'm not. I'm straight," I looked away again.

Kokichi had taken his hand out of my pants, obviously a little upset by what Kaito said. I couldn't sit there any longer. I had a bit of an erection from what Kokichi did. I couldn't seriously sit there like that.

"Sorry, I feel a bit sick. I'll be right back," I stood up from the table, and ran to the bathroom.

Once I was in, I checked the other stalls, making sure nobody else was in there. I went into one of the bigger stalls. I closed the door, and sat down on the toilet, about to unzip my pants.

Kaede? Kirigiri? What a laugh. Kaito was so painfully oblivious. Who cares about what he thinks anyways. What's wrong with being a guy, who just so happens to like other guys?

It did make me a bit ashamed to come into the bathroom, just to jerk off to Kokichi. That's when I heard the door open.

"Shumai? Are you in here?" I heard a voice.

"Kokichi?" I questioned.

"Were you waiting on me? Nishishi," He laughed.

I opened the stall door, allowing him to come in. He closed he door behind him.

"I see, you followed me," I ignored the question.

"Of course I did! I wanted to help you," He smirked.

"W-Well, uh- I-" He cut me off.

"It's okay if you don't want to do anything," He looked me in the eyes.

"No, I do... I'm just embarrassed I guess," I stood up.

"Don't be. If it's because of what Kaito said, don't worry. He's stupid. He doesn't understand that love is love," He stood on his toes, and kissed me.

I kissed back, "Thanks Kokichi."

"Don't thank me yet, Mr. Detective~" He smirked.

I looked away, embarrassed.

"Now, do you really want me to do this, or not?" He got on his knees.

"Yeah, I do," I blushed.

I love how he knew I was upset. He tried to comfort me before asking me to do this. He shows me how much he loves me, all the time. I just feel like he thinks I don't want to come out because of him. He probably thinks I'm not coming out because I think he's weird or something. I just hope he knows how much I really do care for him. 

He unzipped my pants, and took my erection out of my underwear. He started jerking me off, making me fully erect. 

"Nishishi!" He looked up at me.

Why does he have to look so cute while we're doing this?

I looked away, blushing. Kokichi felt around in his pocket for a moment, before grabbing a black hair tie. He put his hair in a small, cute ponytail. It didn't do much to help him though, considering his bangs were still in his face. But he did look cute. 

"He looked up at me, licking the tip of my member. He giggled a bit, and went down. He licked down to the base, and then back up. Once he came back up, he put the tip in his mouth, moving his tongue around it.

"Hah~ Kokichi~!" I moaned. 

I was about to put my hand on his head, but realized he just started. I didn't want to rush him.

He went down, half of it in his mouth now. He went back up, and then down again. The next time he went down, he went all the way down, deep throating me. He gagged a bit, but then moaned against me.

"Kokichi~!" 

He took his mouth off, taking a break to breathe. He then unzipped his own pants, pulling out his member. He started jerking himself off, then going down on me again.

"Mmmmn," He moaned against me.

His mouth was so warm, and just felt amazing against me. He looked so hot while doing it too. His face red, eyes watery, hair pulled back. Just one of the many perks of dating Kokichi.

"Ngh~" I grabbed his hair, pushing him against me again. 

I pushed his head down, then released my grip. I didn't want to be forceful with him. 

He started stroking himself faster, until he came all over his hand. He moaned, and took his mouth off.

"I'm coming!" I moaned.

I looked down, seeing I got a lot of it on his face. He leaned back, panting.

"I-I'm sorry, Kokichi," I apologized.

"Sorry? For what?" He laughed, undoing his ponytail.

"I just... got some on your face," I awkwardly responded.

"Oh, that! I don't mind," He wiped some off with his thumb, and licked it off.

I zipped my pants, "Let's clean up a bit."

We walked out of the stall. Kokichi washed his face, and I cleaned up the mess in the stall. 

I walked up to the sink to check on Kokichi. He turned around, and put his arms around my neck. 

"Uhm, Koki-" He interrupted me with a kiss. 

"Ew, Kokichi!" I laughed. 

"Nishishi!"

I kissed his forehead. We stood there for a minute, just holding each other.

After a bit, we left the bathroom. 

"Hey, it took you a while. Are you feeling okay, Shu?" Kaito asked.

"I-" I started. I didn't know what to say, so Kokichi interrupted and spoke for me.

"He's realllyyyyy sick," Kokichi explained.

I apologized, "Sorry, we might just have to go home."

"No, it's fine. I'll just get you your food to go," Kaito assured.

  
Once we got our food in a takeout box, we left the restaurant and stood outside for a minute. Kaito and Rantaro decided to leave aswell, so we were waiting to say goodbye to them.

I grabbed Kokichi's hand, and kissed it. Kokichi giggled.

"You're too nice to me, Saihara Chan," He smiled.

Rantaro came out of the building. I could tell he saw us this time. I just looked at the ground, Kokichi's hand in mine.

"I'm sorry," I closed my eyes tightly, scared of what he was going to say.

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing to apologize about," He replied in his calm tone.

"Y-You... don't mind?" I stuttered, surprised by his response. 

"Of course I don't mind. I already knew anyways," He put his hand behind his head. 

"You already knew?" Kokichi questioned.

Rantaro looked embarrassed, "I didn't mean to, but I saw you guys in the car earlier."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We should've said something sooner," I replied, still scared to look him in the eyes.

Rantaro stayed calm, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Rantaro," I smiled.

I let go of Kokichi's hand, seeing Kaito had just opened the door. We said our goodbyes, and got in the car. 

"No matter what anyone else thinks, I love you," I kissed him.

He kissed back, "I love you too, Shumai."

I drove out of the parking lot, keeping my hand on the stick shift. I looked over to see that Kokichi was holding my hand. 

I smiled to myself.

No matter what anyone else thinks.... No matter what anyone else says... I'll always love you, Kokichi. 


	6. ~ Dance ~

**Day 6 Prompt: Clothed Getting Off**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Are we really about to do this?" I looked at Kokichi.

I was sitting in a chair, my hands handcuffed behind the back of the seat. 

"You said you wanted to," Kokichi laughed. 

"Yeah... but this is a little unexpected," I looked to the side.

Kokichi was wearing a black and white checkered bra only covering his nipples, leaving little to the imagination, and matching panties. He was also wearing an extremely short skirt, with thigh high stockings.

"Well, it's not too late to stop," Kokichi reminded me. 

"No, I don't want to stop," I blushed. I can't believe I actually wanted to go along with this.

"Alright Saihara~" He cooed.

As the music played, he strutted around the chair. I was trying not to look at him. I felt so perverted. 

He lifted my chin, "Saihara Chan, do you not like this? I'm doing this for you~"

He gave me a peck on the lips, and stood in front of me. He slowly started taking his skirt off, and threw it on the floor. He walked to me again, crawling on top of me. He sat on my lap, facing me. He started grinding against me, making me blush.

"I know I've been acting pretty calm, but I'm almost as excited as you. And that's the truth," He looked down at his erection grinding into mine.

He kept grinding into me, holding my shoulders for support. The contact making us moan.

"P-please ngh- let me use my h-hands," I begged.

"Not yet, Shu~" He slowed down his pace, unbuttoning my shirt.

"H-hey, what are you-" I started.

He got on his knees, licking from above my naval, to my chest.

"K-Kokichi~" I moaned, wishing I could touch him.

He started kissing my abdomen and chest. He then stopped abruptly, and stood up.

He sat on my lap, facing away from me. He slowly started taking off his stockings, knowing I was watching.

After he took them off, he held on the chair. He started rubbing his ass into my erection. He turned his head and looked at me, smirking.

"You like that, don't you, Shumai?" He asked. He was talking dirty to me, which was pretty unusual, but I didnt mind.

"I-If you keep that up, I just might c-" He got off of me before I could finish my sentence.

He put his hands on my knees, spreading my legs apart. He unzipped my pants, sliding them off as I watched. He giggled a bit, looking at how erect I was.

He pulled my boxers off, setting them next to the chair.

Kokichi looked up at me, innocently smiling. He grabbed my member, kissing the tip.

He licked down the shaft, all the way to the base.

"Kichi~" I moaned. My eyes were shut tightly.

He put the length in his mouth, and went up and down repeatedly.

"Mmmn~" He moaned against me. He was rubbing his own nipples with one hand, holding my member with the other.

"A-ah~ Kokichi!" I moaned. He started deep throating me.

He licked around my member, making me flinch. "Hah~ I-I'm gonna come!"

I came in his mouth. He looked up at me, and swallowed. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to show that he swallowed it all.

He stood up, and sat on my lap again. He was facing me this time. He leaned down, pulling the key to the handcuffs out of the pocket of my pants. He threw my pants back on the floor.

"You want me to take these off?" He grabbed my wrists where the handcuffs were.

"Please do," I looked at him.

"Well.... you don't always get what you want, do you?" He giggled.

"C-cmon, please?" I begged.

"Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can take em off," He playfully rolled his eyes.

He leaned over, taking the handcuffs off. It took a minute, but atleast I could touch him now. As soon as they were completely off, I put my hands on Kokichi's lower back.

"So touchy~" He giggled.

"You knew you wanted this," I looked him in the eyes.

"I know," He smiled.

He put his arms around my neck, and kissed me. I pulled him closer and kissed back.

"Hah~" He panted as we pulled away.

"Shumai, I want you," He rested his head on my shoulder.

I ran my hands up to his chest, and under his bra. I rubbed his nipples with my thumbs. He gasped and sat up.

"Shu~" He whined.

"What happened to all that confidence?" I laughed.

"Sh-shutup," He looked away.

I grabbed his chin, and kissed him again. He gets so shy like this out of nowhere and honestly, its kinda cute.

"Shumai, please. I want you," He smiled, moving the pantie's fabric that was between his legs to the side, making it so I could enter him.

He looked at me. I was a bit erect again.

"We need to prepare first," I said calmly.

"I've already done that, Shu," He blushed.

"Uh- Are you sure?" I asked. He lied about this before, just to make things faster.

"I promise," He assured.

He must've really wanted it, because he grabbed my dick, and slowly sat on it.

"A-Ah~! Shuichi!" He moaned.

He grabbed my shoulders, digging his nails into me. He had tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

I put my hands on his waist, not moving until he was ready.

"Its okay. Just tell me when you're ready," I calmly whispered.

"Ngh-" He opened his eyes slightly.

I ran my fingers through his hair, waiting for him to get ready.

"I-I'm ready," He whimpered.

He slowly moved on my length. I moved my hips to his pace, not wanting to go too fast.

"Harder~!" He begged. I guess I was doing most of the work at this point.

I moved him up, and down faster. I moved my hips with every bounce.

His erection was about to poke out of the top of his panties.

"Yes Shumai!" He started, "Ah~"

I kept going at the same speed.

"Ngh- Kichi~" I moaned.

"I-I'm close," He looked at me.

"I am t-too," I moaned.

"P-Please! Come inside of me," He rested his head on my shoulder again.

"Ah!" He came in his panties. It took me a few minutes to notice it though.

After a few more thrusts, I came inside of him with a loud moan.

We were both panting.

He gave me a peck on the lips, "I love you Shumai,"

"I love you too," I kissed him on the cheek.

I put my boxers back on, and carried him to the bed. As I laid him down, I kissed his forehead. I realized he was already asleep.

I giggled to myself.

Goodnight Kokichi. I love you.


	7. ~ Games ~

**Day 7 Prompt: Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"Shu-ichi~" I whined.

He was playing video games with Kaito, Rantaro, Kiibo, and me.He usually doesn't play video games, but Kaito convinced him to play. Shuichi and I were in the same room, playing with split screen. We were sitting on our bed. The other three were in their houses. We were all using headsets to communicate.

"Stop killing me!" I pouted.

"But that's the whole point of the game, Kokichi," He laughed.

I lost all my lives. I was a spectator, so I just watched Shuichi play. I was getting pretty bored of the games, since we had been playing for atleast 2 hours.

"Alright guys, I have to go now. Cya," Rantaro left.

"You always target me, Shumai," I rolled my eyes.

"I do not," He was staring at the screen.

"Ouma, stop being such a sore loser," Kaito spoke.

"You'd say the same thing if I killed you first every time!" I defended.

"Psh- Yeah right," He laughed

I sat there, still spectating, watching Shuichi play. I was so bored. I didnt want to just sit there.

"Shumai!" I wanted to distract him.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Shu-mai~"

"Yes?"

"Hey!" I waved my hand in his face.

"Kokichi," He sighed.

I got up, and sat in his lap facing him.

"K-Kokichi, what're you-" He jumped a bit.

"I'm horny Shu~" I whispered.

"What?!" Kaito shouted.

Shuichi muted his microphone, and I threw my headset on the floor, making sure the mic was off.

"What, Kokichi?" He asked, making sure he heard me correctly.

"I said, I'm hornyyyyy," I whined.

His face turned red. "Oh- That's uhm."

"So..... do you wanna have sex~?" I put my arms around his neck. He set his controller and headset on the floor.

He pushed me over on my back, pinning me down on the bed, "I was getting a little bored of playing games too."

He took his shirt off, still in front of me. He put one hand on my waist, leaning down to kiss me.

I put my arms around his neck, slipping my tongue in his mouth. He started grinding into me, his arms on either side of my head. He pulled away.

"Wow Shu, you're really picking up the pace, arent you~?" I smirked. He's usually not this confident.

"Ngh- I just-" He groaned.

He looked down, pulling off my pants and boxers. He went down between my legs, kissing my inner thighs. He kept eye contact the whole time.

I gasped from surprise, as he licked my member. He put the whole thing in his mouth, which wasn't a very hard task.

He went up and down, deep throating me. I let out small moans of pleasure.

"Hah~ Shu," I moaned.

He went up again, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Shumai! I'm gonna- Ah~!" I moaned, as I came in his mouth.

He swallowed, then came back up, licking my nipples. I was panting a bit.

He held his fingers up to my mouth. I grabbed his hand, and put his fingers in my mouth. While I was sucking his fingers, he was leaving marks on my neck.

Once he was pleased, he took his hand away from my mouth.

"You want to do this, right?" He asked.

"If I didn't want this I would've said something a while ago," I giggled.

"Alright," He pushed 2 fingers in me at once.

I let out a small moan. He made a scissoring motion with his fingers. After some time, he took them out. I gasped from the feeling.

He leaned over to the dresser, grabbing a bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers, rubbing it on his member.

He lined himself up with my entrance. He held my waist, looking up at me, as it asking for permission. I nodded, letting him know it was okay.

He entered me, his whole length inside of me.

"Sh-Shumai! Ngh~" I moaned.

"T-Tell me when you're ready," He grunted.

"I'm ready now! Please move!" I moaned, seconds later.

He paused for a minute before moving. He went slow, and then a little faster. I grabbed the sheets underneath me.

"Harder! Shumai, go harder!" I moaned.

He obeyed, and went faster, slamming into me.

"Fuck... Kokichi," He moaned.

"Ah~! Yes Shuichi!"

"Shit, you're so tight!"

He kept thrusting into me, faster, and faster.

"Shuichi, please," I moved one of his hands off of my waist, and onto my neck.

"I- Uh- Are you sure?" He asked, still thrusting into me.

"Yes I- ah~ I'm sure," I reassured him.

He did as I said, and kept his hand on my neck. He applied a bit of pressure, but not too much. He probably didnt want to hurt me.

I wasn't worried about him hurting me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me on purpose, so I trusted him enough to do that.

"Shuichi! Yes~!" I moaned. Tears were rolling down my face.

"Kokichi, I'm gonna come," He loosened his grip on my neck.

"Please! Come inside!" I cried.

With one more thrust, he came inside of me, pushing further into me.

"I love you! I love you! I love youuu~!" I moaned before I came.

"I-I love you too, Kokichi," He whispered before he pulled out.

We were both trying to catch out breath.

"C-Can you take my shirt off? Please," I asked.

He took my shirt off, setting it on the floor.

He got a cloth and cleaned me up. Usually we wait until morning to clean up, so it was kinda surprising.

I saw that the tv was off, meaning we were probably going at it for a long time. Either that, or Kiibo and Kaito left the game aswell.

When he was done, he laid down beside me. I kissed him.

"I really love you Shumai," I intertwined legs with his.

"I love you too," He held my hand. I ran my fingers through his hair, falling asleep not too long after.

You're the one. I just know it.


	8. ~ Cyber Sex ~

**Day 8 Prompt: Skype Sex**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

I got out of the shower, walking into the guest room. I was visiting my uncle, so I was staying there for a few days. He wasn't home, at the moment. He was doing some detective work, so he could come home at any time.

I looked at my phone, seeing a notification from Kokichi.

Baby💜: Heyyy

Me: hey, Ko

Baby💜: Wyd?

Me: nothing really

Baby💜: Can I ft you?

Me: Sure

A few seconds later, Kokichi called me.

"Hey, Shu!" Kokichi was sitting on our bed.

"Hey, babe" I smiled.

"Why's your hair all wet?" He asked.

"I just got out of the shower," I turned my camera off.

"Aww, you turned your camera off," He pouted.

"I have to get dressed," I laughed.

"Can I see?" He asked.

"I- uhm," I started.

"Come on Shumai. I'll show you something too," He begged.

"As long as you don't screenshot or anything," I nervously set the phone down.

"I promise! I wont screenshot," He smiled.

I turned on the camera, setting my phone on the bedside table. I turned the camera to face me, as I sat on the bed.

"Aren't you gonna take the towel off?" He smirked.

I blushed.

"I mean, it's fine if you don't want to. I just thought it would make this phone call more fun," He smirked.

He set his phone down on the dresser, then sat on the bed. He took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor.

He looked into the camera, as if he was waiting for me to answer. I took off the towel in response. I set it on the other side of the bed.

"Wow Shumai! You look sooooo hot!" He giggled.

I looked away, embarrassed.

"Aww, don't be like that. Look, I'll show you something too," He went offscreen.

He came back a few minutes later. He threw a large, purple, dildo on the bed, along with a small bottle of lube.

"You wanna see me use this?" He held it up to the camera.

I looked the camera, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Alright, Mr. Detective!" He pulled his pants off, throwing them on the floor. He then threw his boxers.

He moved his hand up to his chest, rubbing his nipples. He let out soft moans.

He moved one hand down, using it to slowly stroke himself.

"Shumai~" He whined.

I was a bit erect from seeing him touch himself. He was rubbing the tip of his member, turning me on even more. I rubbed my thighs together, a little embarrassed to stroke myself in front of him.

"Hah, Shu~" He moaned.

He looked at me from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, it's okay if you feel good too," He panted.

I hesitated, but moved my hand down. I slowly started stroking myself in front of Kokichi.

He leaned back, spreading his legs, and started sucking his fingers. With his other hand, he was still rubbing his nipples. He moaned a bit against his fingers.

"Tch- Kokichi~" I moaned, still stroking myself.

He took his fingers out of his mouth, and inserted two of them in his entrance.

"Ngh~" He made a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching himself out.

I watched him, stroking myself slowly.

He entered a third finger, angling himself towards the camera. He moved his fingers around, still stretching himself out. He did this until he was satisfied.

He gasped as he took his fingers out. He grabbed the lube, and poured some on his fingers. He rubbed it on the dildo.

"You ready, Shumai?" He smiled.

"Go when you're ready, baby," I replied.

He held the base of the dildo, and slowly sat down on it.

"Ah! Shuichi~!" He moaned. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. I wish I was there, just so I could wipe them away.

I laughed to myself at how stupid I was for thinking like that. Especially while we were doing this.

"Its okay, don't rush yourself. Only move when you're ready," I assured.

He nodded in response, and waited a few minutes before he began moving.

He bounced on the dildo, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Shu~! Hah~"

He sped up his pace, bouncing repeatedly.

"Kokichi~ Keep going," I panted, stroking myself at a faster pace.

"I am, Shumai~!" He cried.

He was visibly sweating a bit, his hair bouncing, his red face....

_I wish_ _I_ _was with him right now._

With his free hand, he started rubbing his nipples again. I was honestly surprised neither of us came yet.

"Kokichi, can you lean back a bit?" I asked. I wanted to see all of him.

He did as I asked, and leaned back, exposing himself to me. He used his hands to support his weight.

I started stroking at a very fast pace. "Ngh- Kokichi, I'm about to come."

"Me too Shumai," He looked up.

After a few more bounces, he came all over the bed.

"Ah~! S-Shu~" He moaned.

Seeing him so pleasured pushed me over the edge. I came all over my hand.  
Hopefully my uncle didn't hear me if he came home.

"Kichi~!"

He removed the dildo, panting. I wiped my hand off on my towel.

"I miss y-you," He stuttered.

"I miss you too," It was only about a week I was gone, but I still missed Kokichi so much. It was clear he felt the same way.

"I wish you were here right now, Shu," He smiled with hazy eyes.

"I wish I was there too, but when I get home, we can do anything you want," I smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you, Kokichi," I held the phone.

"Love you too," He responded, clearly tired.

"Cya later"

"Cya" He smiled.

**~ After Shuichi Got Dressed ~**

"Who the hell is 'Kokichi'?" My uncle asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"I-I... um-" I avoided eye contact. He would be able to tell if I lied to him, so I didnt know what to do. I didnt want to tell him, because I didnt know how he would react to me being in love with a boy. It was also extremely embarrassing that he heard me masturbating.

"Well? Who is 'Kokichi'?" He asked again.

"A friend," I responded.

"A friend?" He questioned.

"Yep... just a friend," I nervously laughed.

"I dont believe that," He looked me in the eyes.

"W-well that's who it is," I scratched the back of my head.

"Tell me the truth. I can tell you're not telling the whole story," He crossed his arms.

I had to tell the truth. He was going to get it out of me anyways. And who cares what anybody thinks about me and Kokichi?

"Kokichi is my b-boyfriend," I looked at the floor, scared of what he was going to say.

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, my boyfriend," I didn't look up.

"How long has this been going on for?" He didnt speak with emotion, which scared me.

"A few years," I looked up.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Yeah, and I love him," I started to tear up. He stepped closer to me.

"Thank you for telling me," He pulled me into a hug. I gasped, surprised by his reaction.

"Y-Your'e not mad?" I looked at him.

"Of course not. You're old enough to make your own decisions. As long as he treats you with the love and respect you deserve, I support your decision," He smiled.

"Thank you. You don't understand how much this means to me," Tears rolled down my cheeks.

_Soon, I'll tell everybody. When_ _I'm_ _ready, and when Kokichi's ready. The world will know._   
  
  


**End**

**I know this chapter was probably a little different than usual, but I wanted to make a small coming out part at the end. Hopefully you all enjoyed.**

**Cya tommorow~**   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. ~ Tough Love ~

**Day 9 Prompt: Against The Wall**

**Warning: A little bit of fighting (Not Abusive Relationship)**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"What the hell, Kokichi!" I yelled at him. He poured his Panta all over my work

"Whoops... that one just slipped," He giggled.

"Its not funny! I've been working on this case for weeks!" He knew how much work I put into this. I haven't been able to take a break.

"Aww, Shumai doesn't find it funny. What a bummer..." He pouted.

"No- Why would I think that's funny?" I stood up.

"Why can't you just take a joke? You're seriously the worst," He insulted.

"I'm the worst? All you do is lie!" I wasn't usually angry like this, but he's just playing it as a joke.

"Aaaand....?" He turned his head.

"Do you not care about what you just did? Do you not feel guilty?" I inched closer to him.

"Nope. Not at all," He laughed as he pushed me.

"Don't put your hands on me," I pushed him back.

"Don't boss me around," He pushed me again, a little rougher this time.

I pushed him harder. His back hit the wall. "Shut the hell up, Kokichi! You never take anything seriously!" I grabbed his wrists, and held them against the wall.

"Sh-Shumai?" He looked up at me.

My eyes widened. He looked like he was about to cry. I took a few steps back.

"I'm so sorry, Kokichi! I didnt mean that!" I apologized. I usually dont get mad at him like this. This is the first time I've ever put my hands on him.

"It's okay Shu. I pushed you first," He smiled.

"N-No it's not," I looked at him.

"It is. I mean, I started all of this. And it didnt even get that physical," He smirked.

"It could've," I responded.

"But it didn't~" He cooed.

I didn't want to fight again, so I didn't respond.

"I love you Shumai~" He grabbed me, and pulled me into a kiss. We were against the wall again.

"I love you too Kokichi," I kissed him back.

"Punish me, please," He whined.

"W-What?" I was surprised, but I guess he did need to relieve his stress.

"I've been bad. Punish me," He repeated.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean-" He interrupted me with another kiss.

"I'm sure. I trust you," He turned around, resting his arms on the wall in front of him.

I was hesitant to touch him, but I grabbed him by the waist. He grabbed my hands, bringing them up his shirt, and onto his chest. 

"Y'know, if you're really that uncomfortable, we don't have to," He laughed a bit. 

"No, I'm not very uncomfortable, just a little... guilty," I replied.

"I should be the one who feels guilty. Remember what I did?" He reminded me of how this all started. 

He backed his ass up into my crotch, "Come on Shumai, if we're doing this, let's just do it."

I grinded into him, my hands still on his chest. He whimpered, and looked back at me with a smirk. I kept grinding for a bit, he bucked his hips.

"Ngh- Shumai~ I thought this was a punishment," He giggled.

"Well-" I started, but stopped myself. I didn't know what to say. I stopped the movement for a moment, taking my shirt off. I threw it aside. I removed Kokichi's as well. I grabbed his waist, and started grinding again.

I moved one of my hands down, and onto Kokichi's erection. I noticed how erect he was compared to me. Maybe he wanted this to happen. 

He gasped as I palmed him through his pants. I was getting more erect with every movement. I let out a few low grunts.

"W-Wow, Shumai. You know just what to do to make me feel good," He looked back at me. I blushed, and gripped his waist tightly. 

"Nishishi~ You're so cute, Saihara Chan," He giggled. 

I grabbed the hem of his pants, pulling them off. I did the same with his boxers. I set them on the floor, on top of my shirt. He was fully undressed. 

"In a hurry, I see," He blushed.

I ignored him, moving my hand from under his arm, and up to his mouth. He licked my middle finger playfully before putting my fingers in his mouth. He sucked as I palmed him. He moaned against my fingers.

I took my fingers out of his mouth once I thought it was enough, a single strand of saliva still connected. I moved my hand down, making Kokichi anxious.

"Well... are you gonna put them in or-" He gasped as I inserted a finger. 

"Don't rush me," I replied, thrusting my finger in, and out of Kokichi. I wasn't very confident, I was just trying to do what Kokichi wanted. 

I inserted a second finger, making a scissoring motion as Kokichi moaned quietly. After a bit of time, I added a third one. 

I took them all out. Kokichi whined from the emptiness. He backed up into me again, his ass on my crotch. He wanted me to hurry up.

"I said, don't rush me," I smacked his ass. I didn't want to actually hurt him, so I didn't hit him very hard. 

"Ah~! Shumai!" He moaned.

I pulled my pants and boxers down to my knees, my erection against Kokichi's ass. 

"You want me to put it in?" I teased.

"Yes! I do!" He whined.

"Tell me why you want it," I rubbed the tip of my member along his lower back. 

"Shumai feels so good inside of me! I just want to feel realllyyyy good with my beloved," He smiled.

"Alright," I mumbled. I felt like I was being really mean to him, but I guess he liked it. He was just begging me to do this.

I lined my member up with his entrance, thrusting inside of him without warning.

"Shuichi! Hah~!" He moaned. He closed his hands into a tight fist. 

I waited a few seconds for him to get used to it. I might've been rough, but I wasn't going to be _that_ rough with him.

I started thrusting inside of him. He bent over a bit, making it easier for me to move.

"Shuichi! Shuichi! Keep going~!" He moaned.

He moved his hips at the same pace as me. He would occasionally look back at me, probably to see if I was actually enjoying this or not. And to be honest, I was enjoying it. Sure, it wasn't the most kinky sex, but it wasn't just plain sex. 

"Kokichi, you're so tight," I moaned, still thrusting into him.

"Ah~" He kept moaning louder, and louder.

I bit the side of his neck, leaving teeth marks. I started sucking, making more marks than before.

_Hopefully his scarf covers all of this..._

I kept thrusting harder, still leaving hickeys. I saw Kokichi reach down, about to jerk himself off. I smacked his hand.

"If you want something, just ask me to do it," I whispered.

"M-My hair," He whimpered.

"Hmm?" I didn't know what he wanted.

"Pull my Ngh~ hair!" He moaned.

I did as he asked, pulling his hair.

"Yes! Shuichi~!" He moaned. I had one hand on his waist, and one hand pulling his hair.

"K-Kichi, I think I'm gonna come," I moaned.

"Please, come inside of me," He whined.

Before I could come, he came. Some of his semen was on the wall, the rest was on the floor. 

"Gah- Shumai~!" He almost fell. I wrapped my arm around his waist, holding him up. I came, not too long after. I pushed my seed deep inside of him.

"Thank you, Shumai," He looked back at me. 

I picked him up, giving him a kiss. He kissed back. I carried him to the bed.

I got a cleaning cloth, and used it to clean him up. After I was done, I laid down next to him. 

"I love you Shumai," He whimperd.

"I love you too... and I really am sorry about earlier," I blushed.

"It's fine," He smiled, putting his legs on mine.

"I'll have to do all of the work again though...." I sighed.

"No you don't," He giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was all just a prank," He laughed.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"I mean... it was a prank. While you weren't looking, I replaced your papers with some other papers. Of course, the liquid would make the words on the paper almost unreadable," He smiled.

"Are you serious?" I was embarrassed. I reacted so strongly over a stupid joke. 

"Yup Nishishi," He laughed.

"Well now I'm even more embarrassed," I blushed.

"Aww, don't be. We all get angry," He hugged me, snuggling his face into my chest. 

"I still love you~" He cooed.

"I love you too," I brushed my fingers through his hair, watching him fall asleep only minutes later. 

_I will always love you... no matter how much you mess with me. And I hope you feel the same way about too._   
  


**END**

**Sorry if this chapter made some people upset. You probably don't want to see any arguments or fights, but there is no perfect relationship. There will always be arguments, and I just felt like including that side.**

**Cya tomorrow~**


	10. ~ Backseat ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh forgot to post this chapter last night! I'm so sorry T^T

**Day 10 Prompt: Doggy Style**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"No, I love you more," Shuichi giggled. We just finished eating dinner at a nice restaurant, and were waiting for the bill.

"Nishishi~ We both know I love you more, Saihara Chan," I smiled, putting my hand on the table. He rested his hand on top of mine. He leaned over, giving me a peck on the lips.

He slowly rubbed his thumb over my hand. We sat in silence for a few seconds. Not that weird awkward silence, but a more calming silence. 

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner," I looked at the table, not wanting Shuichi to see how much I was blushing.

"Oh- Y-You're welcome," He stuttered. I guess he wasn't used to me being honest with how I feel. I don't blame him though.

"Y'know, Shumai... I think we should do more fun things once we get home," I smirked, still blushing a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" He blushed.

"You know what I mean, Shuichi," Under the table, I put my foot on his thigh, near his crotch.

"K-Kokichi," He jumped a bit.

"Or.... maybe we shouldn't. You probably wouldn't want to do it anyways," I pretended to sigh, moving my foot away from him.

"W-Wait, I do," His face was red.

I smirked, "Should I put my foot back then?" I saw the waiter coming over to us.

"Yeah," He squirmed a bit, after I put my foot back. I moved it on his crotch this time, slowly moving my foot. The waiter walked over to us.

"Do you guys need anything else?" She asked.

"Nope! We're all good," I playfully grinned. She looked over at Shuichi for confirmation.

"Y-Yeah, we're Ngh- fine," He looked away.

"Alrighty!" She set the paper on the table and walked off. 

"Kokichi, you knew she was coming, d-didn't you?" He looked at me. Of course I saw her coming. I just wanted to tease Shuichi. It's fun seeing him all embarrassed.

"Nope," I lied. I moved my foot, allowing him to sign the paper, and count his money.

After he was done, we went to the entrance and paid. We walked out of the building holding hands. I glanced down, noticing a slight bulge in Shuichi's pants.

"Wow, you enjoyed being teased in public? Kinky~" I giggled.

He ignored me, unlocking the car. I climbed in the passengers side, he sat in the drivers seat. After we buckled up, he started driving. I stared outside the window, watching the cars go by.

I looked over at Shuichi, "Hey~" 

"Hi?" He sounded confused. 

"Do you mind if I do something?" I grabbed the zipper of his pants.

"T-That's not safe," He glanced at me.

"Just a quick hand job?" I whined.

"Not yet, Kokichi. Just wait until we get home," He blushed.

I looked out the window again, bored. Another idea came to mind. 

_If I can't touch him, I can just touch myself._

I unzipped my pants, pulling them down a bit.

"Kokichi, what're you..." He started.

"I'm gonna touch myself," I pulled down my boxers.

"W-What? Why?" He asked as he kept driving. We were almost home, so I guess I could just do it fast.

"I'm horny," I bluntly stated.

I touched the tip, rubbing it slowly. I made my way down to the shaft, jerking myself off.

"Oh, Shumai~" I moaned. Shuichi blushed, but didn't respond. 

"Hah~!" I quickened my pace a bit. I didn't want to come, I just wanted to make myself a bit erect. I wanted to make Shuichi anxious to get home.

I stroked a few more times before putting my erection back in my boxers. It was a bit painful, and annoying... but I didn't really care. I liked being a tease. 

"Um- Did you finish?" Shuichi asked.

"Nope," I laughed.

"Then what was the point of that?" He asked. He was a bit more erect than before. 

"Who knows," I grinned. 

A few seconds later, we pulled up in the driveway. Shuichi stopped the car, leaning over to kiss me. I kissed back.

"I see, you wanna do it now, don't you?" I pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah, I do," He kissed me again.

"Nishishi~" I crawled into the backseat.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" I smirked.

"No, I just thought we were doing it up here-" He crawled in the backseat as well.

"Well... I had something else in mind," I laid down on my stomach. My arms in front of me, and my ass in the air. I looked back at him.

"We've never done this position before. Are you sure you want to do that? Especially in the car," He asked with concern.

"I want to try it with you," I moved my hips a bit.

"Alright," He sat on his knees behind me, leaning over to give me another kiss. This one was a bit longer.

As we were kissing, he palmed me through my pants. I moaned into the kiss before pulling away. A strand of saliva connected us.

I backed my ass up into him, wanting him to pick up the pace. "Come on Shumai~ You know I want you in me."

"I know. I want to be inside of you too," He smirked.

He pulled my pants and boxers down to my knees. I winced from the cold air. He removed his shirt, throwing it on the floor of the car.

He moved his hands up my shirt, and onto my chest. He started playing with my nipples, making me softly moan.

"Hah, Shuichi~" I panted.

He pulled one arm out of my shirt, bringing it up to my mouth. I tried not to moan, as I sucked his fingers.

Seconds later, he took his fingers out. I whined at the loss of contact.

He brung his hand down to my ass, the other still playing with my nipples.

He pushed two fingers in at once, making me moan. I was the one moaning, and feeling good, while he was doing all the work. I felt kinda bad, but there wasn't much I could do in the position we were in.

He snapped me out of my thoughts, as he inserted another finger. I gasped from surprise. He moved them around inside of me. A few seconds later, he pulled them out.

"You ready?" He asked. He took his member out of his boxers.

"Yeah, go-go ahead," I whimpered.

He lined himself up with me, and thrusted in.

"Sh-Shumai~! Ah!" I moaned, gripping the seat beneath me

"Tell me when to m-move," He paused.

"Ngh~ Go n-now," I moaned.

He placed both of his hands on my waist, as he thrusted into me.

"J-Just tell me if I do something you dont like," He stuttered.

I looked behind me. His face was red, and he was sweaty. I felt his hands begin to sweat on my waist.

"A-Ah~! Harder! Harder please!" I begged him to go harder.

He started slamming into me at an impressive rate.

"A-Ah, Kokichi," He groaned.

I bucked my hips. He started kissing and sucking on the back of my neck. I moaned loudly. The neighbors probably heard us.

"Yes! Shumai!" He was leaving marks all over my neck. For someone who really wants to hide this relationship, he sure isn't doing a very good job at hiding the evidence.

He moved one of his hands down, squeezing my ass a bit.

I moved my hand down to jerk myself off, only to be stopped by Shuichi.

"Just let me know if you want me to do something, okay?" He whispered.

I blushed. "P-Please- touch me," I whined.

He put his hand on my shaft, quickly jerking me off.

"Hah~! Shumai! Ah~!" I moaned as I released my seed into his hand.

He kept thrusting until he came inside of me.

"Sh-Shuichi," I panted. His semen dripped down my thighs. "Thank you," I turned around, hugging him.

"No need to thank me, I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend," He smiled.

I smiled back. He wiped his hand on his shirt, then helped me put my boxers on. He put his now flaccid member back in his pants. He picked me up, carrying me inside.

Once we were inside, he removed my clothes, then his. He changed into a long sleeved shirt, with grey sweat pants. He helped clean me up, and got me a white shirt, with checkered pajama pants.

After we were finished changing, he turned on the tv in our bedroom. We laid on the bed together.

"Y'know, maybe we should try that position in front of a mirror," He laughed.

"Why?" I smirked.

"So I can see your gorgeous face," He blushed.

I blushed from the comment, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," He smiled.

"Wanna cuddle?" I moved into his arms, nuzzling into his chest.

"Of course I do," He kissed me on the forehead, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. ~ Something New ~

**Day 11 Prompt: Sub/Dom**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

* _Knock knock*_

There was a knock on the door. I stood up to answer it.

"No, allow me," Kokichi grinned. He was never that polite about doing things. He was actually pretty lazy. 

"Uhm, okay," I shrugged my shoulders, and kept reading my book.

A few seconds later, I heard the door close. 

"Yes! I've been waiting for these!" I heard Kokichi cheering as he walked into our bedroom. He had a box in his hands, throwing it on the bed.

"What is it?" I looked curiously at the box.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Detective," He giggled. I watched as he opened the box, ripping through the tape.

I looked in the box seeing fuzzy handcuffs, cock rings, a ball gag, a whip, bondage rope, and a few toys. Everything in the box was back. I looked up at Kokichi, seeing him staring at the box. He seemed excited. 

"Kokichi?" I blushed.

"You don't like it? I bought it for us," He pouted. 

"It's just... we've never done this type of thing before. The most we've done is hair pulling," I set my book down.

"It's not that difficult. Haven't you watched porn before?" He picked up the handcuffs.

"Well- That's-" I stuttered.

"Well... we don't have to, of course. We can just wait until you're ready," He observed everything in the box.

"No, it's fine. As long as you don't hurt me while I'm tied up," I nervously laughed.

"While you're tied up? No, you have the wrong idea. I'm gonna be the one who's tied up," He giggled.

"Wait- You're fine with that?" I questioned. I assumed he didn't want any restraints.

"Of course I am... If you're the one doing it," He smirked, crawling over to me. He sat in my lap, looking me in the eyes for a few seconds. He kissed me, keeping his grip on my shoulders. 

I blushed, "If you're sure, then we can do it."

"I'm positive! You can do whatever you want to me! Tie me up, whip me, pull my hair, stomp on me! The possibilities are endless!" He assured.

_Stomp on him...?_

"Well... I guess we can try this out," I picked him up, setting him on the bed.

"Oh, thank you Shumai!" He laid back.

I stood over the box, looking through everything. 

_How much money did he spend on this? It has to be worth a decent amount..._

I picked up some of the rope, and the blindfold. I set it on the bed, next to Kokichi. He looked over at it.

"Could you s-strip?" I asked, blushing.

He smirked, taking off his clothes. He threw them on the other side of the bed. He laid back again, looking up at me.

I timidly grabbed his wrists, tying them to the top of the bed frame. Since his feet couldn't reach the end of the bed, I just got longer rope. I tied his feet to the end of the bed. He was all spread out. I set the box on the floor, making more room on the bed. I picked the blindfold up, tying it on Kokichi. He blushed.

I stood back, staring at him. He looked so helpless. Usually he was bossing me around, but I guess it's different today. 

I bent over, rummaging through the box.

"S-Shuichi?" He mumbled.

"Hmm?" I grabbed a cock ring.

"Just making sure you didn't leave me," He giggled. 

"Tell me if I do something you don't like, okay?" I sat down in between his legs. 

"Alright," He smiled.

I carefully put the ring on him, making him gasp.

"You're using that?" He laughed.

I ignored him, picking up the whip. I hit him on the leg with it. I didn't hit him too hard. It was more or less a warning.

"Are you questioning my choice?" I felt more confident. Now that I was in power, I was the one taking charge.

"N-No, of course not," He smirked. I could tell he liked it a bit.

I removed my shirt after a bit. I looked over at him, seeing he was already erect. He must've liked being dominated. I ran my fingers along his leg, making him flinch. I kissed him on the forehead. He blushed.

I leaned over, grabbing two small vibrators. I turned them up to the first setting, holding them on Kokichi's nipples.

"Ngh- Shu~!" He moaned.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" I smirked.

"Y-Yeah," He whined.

He kept moaning softly. I watched, feeling confident in myself. After some time, he was fully erect. I took the vibrators away. He whined from the loss of contact.

"I'm gonna stretch you out now, okay?" I grabbed the bottle of lube from our dresser.

"Okay~" He moved his head.

I grabbed the bottle, pouring some on my fingers. I looked at Kokichi's face, as I inserted two fingers.

"Shumai," He groaned.

I made a scissoring for a bit, adding a third finger in soon after. I moved my fingers around, making him moan. I wanted to see his whole face.

I grabbed a dildo, rubbing some lube on it. "I'm gonna do something-" I warned Kokichi.

"A-Alright," He responded.

I slowly pushed the dildo in him, earning a loud moan.

"Ah~! Shuichi!" He moaned.

I don't think he realized it was a dildo yet.

"Y-You can move now," He whined.

I slowly moved the toy inside of him. He moaned louder.

"Sh-Shuichi, is that you?" He whimpered.

"Yeah?" I was already fully erect. Watching him like this was pleasing.

"N-No its not," He stuttered.

"W-Well, what's inside of you right now isn't me, but I am here," blushed.

"Ngh~" He kept moaning. There were a few tears rolling down his face.

"I'm about to come!" He moaned. He moaned my name loudly, but not much came out of his member, thanks to the ring.

"Is-Is that you, Shumai?" He asked again.

"Yes, it is, I promise," I held his hand.

"Please, put it in me for real this time," He begged.

"I will," I unzipped my pants and boxers, pulling them down to my knees. I grabbed some more lube, rubbing it on my member.

"I'm putting it in now," I lined myself up. He nodded in response. I slowly pushed my member into Kokichi.

"Ah~!" He cried out. His head fell back on the sheets. I gave him a few seconds to adjust.

"Y-You can move now," He bit his lip. I moved slowly inside of him.

"Shit, you're tight," I squeezed his waist.

"Ngh~! Shu!" He moaned. I went a little faster, picking up the pace with every thrust.

"You like that?" I whispered.

"Ngh~ Shu!" More tears rolled off of his chin. He was actually crying.

"Are you alright?" I slowed down a bit.

"Please Ngh- Take the blindfold off! I'm scared," He cried. He gripped the ropes tightly.

I stopped moving. I untied the blindfold, setting it next to me.

He opened his eyes, looking at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Thank you," He smiled a bit.

"D-Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, I was just- a little worried. That's all," He stopped crying.

_Worried? Did he think_ _I_ _lied to him? Did he think I was someone else?_

"Well, we can stop now, if you want," I reached for the ropes.

"No, we don't have to. I just want to be able to see you. I want to know it's you," He looked at me.

"Alright," I kissed him on the cheek. I held his waist so we could start moving again.

"Mmmmnn~ Shu," He whimpered.

"Hah, Kokichi~" I bit my lip. I leaned down, removing his cock ring. Nothing came out, surprisingly.

"Shuichi, I-I love you," He blushed.

"I love you too," I put my hand on his cheek, helping him look at me. We looked into each other's eyes for a bit.

"Shit, I'm about to come,"I whispered.

"Inside of me, please," He panted.

After a few more thrusts, I came inside of him. I kept thrusting until he came too.

"Ah! Shumai!" He moaned.

I pulled out, and untied him.

He jumped up, instantly hugging me.

"I've missed being able to touch you!" He smiled. I hugged him back.

"That was fun for a bit, but next time.... let's not use the blindfold. I want to be able to see my beloved," He laid down beside me.

"Anything you want, Kokichi," I wrapped my arms around him, slowly falling asleep.  
  



	12. ~ Sleep Over ~

**Day 12 Prompt: Fingering**

**Warning: A bit of Homophobia**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Come on! We don't want to be late, right?" Kokichi unbuckled his seat belt, rushing me to get out of the car. We were in Miu's driveway. She was having a slumber party, and invited everyone. Some people probably weren't staying the night though. Miu did this every few months. She always expected something dirty to happen, but it never did.

"Alright, alright," I got out of the car, bringing a small bag of basic necessities. I had to bring some water for me and Kokichi as well. Last time we were over, she put some weird type of aphrodisiac in some of the drinks. 

He dragged me along the grass. Once we got to the door, it was already opened, as usual. We walked inside. We only saw Gonta, Kirumi, Miu, and Angie. 

"Well, look who it is! So... are you _love birds_ planning on getting freaky tonight?" She joked.

"We aren't gay, and we aren't dating," I lied. 

"Kidding," She laughed, walking over to the couch. 

Gonta walked over to us. "Gonta miss seeing Kokichi!" He hugged Kokichi.

"W-Woah, loosen up you're grip," Kokichi giggled. 

I know Gonta is his friend and all, but it made me a little jealous for some reason. They were so close, but I knew Kokichi didn't like him in that way. It's just how much time Kokichi spends with Gonta.

I walked away from them, and sat on the couch. I saw Kaito and Maki walking in together. 

"Hey, sidekick!" He ran over to me as soon as he saw me, leaving Maki alone. I wonder if she felt the same way I did. 

"H-Hey Kaito," I was a bit surprised from how quick he ran over here. 

Me and Kaito talked for a bit, and more people arrived. The only ones who hadn't shown up, were Ryoma, Tenko, and Tsumugi. 

I saw Kokichi walking over to me and Kaito. "Hey, Shumai!" He jumped on top of me.

"Kokichi, what are you doing?" I tried to sound annoyed.

"Just hugging my beloved," He wrapped his arms around one of my arms, squeezing me tightly. 

"Yeah..." Kaito stared at me, backing away.

"Wait, he's just kidding," I nervously laughed.

"Well, I don't want to be around a homo like him," He walked over to Maki again.

_That was really.... rude..._

"Jeez, what a jerk, but it can't be helped," Kokichi glanced at Kaito.

"Eh, maybe he has his own issues. I don't want to be quick to assume things," I looked down at Kokichi, who now had his head in my lap. I played with his hair, not really caring who noticed. Nobody would believe me and Kokichi were in a relationship anyways. 

After a while of talking, Miu wanted to watch a movie. 

"I wanna watch a horror movie," Someone said.

"No, let's watch romance," Someone else responded. Everyone started debating what movie we should watch.

"If everyone keeps arguing, I'm just gonna put on '50 Shades Of Grey," Miu looked annoyed. Everyone went silent, making their way to the couch. Of course, there wasn't space for everybody, so some of them had to sit on the floor. Miu turned on a regular movie, and sat on the floor. 

Kokichi, Korekiyo, Kiibo, and I, sat on the couch. Everybody else sat on the floor. Miu turned off the lights. 

**~ A little while later ~**

After a bit of watching the movie, Kokichi rested his head on my shoulder. Nobody was paying attention to us, so it was okay. 

I looked down at the floor, seeing Kaito and Maki. They were holding hands, all cuddled up together. 

_It's not fair..._

I was a bit jealous of them. Not because they were close or anything, but because they showed their affection in front of everybody. They had nothing to be ashamed of... unlike Kokichi and I. We had to hide stupid things like being sexually attracted to men. We had to hide our relationship, and just because we're both the same gender. It's so unfair. 

I noticed I was glaring at Kaito and Maki. I stopped, not wanting to be rude. 

"Hey, Shumai... are you okay?" Kokichi looked up a me, his head still on my shoulder. 

"Yeah, just thinking," I looked at the TV screen.

"About what?" He whispered. 

"It doesn't really matter," I smiled at him, trying to show him it wasn't a big deal. 

"Sure," He giggled a bit.

"Keeboy," Kokichi whispered, not wanting to interrupt the movie. Kiibo didn't respond.

"Kiibo," Kokichi kicked him a bit.

"Kokichi?" Kiibo looked at him.

"Could you hand me your blanket?" Kokichi asked.

"What? No, I'm using it," He looked down at the blanket.

"Come on. You're a robot anyways. It's not like you'll need it," Kokichi rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's robophobic!" Kiibo held onto the blanket.

"So can I have it, or not?" Kokichi responded.

"Fine, I guess," Kiibo sighed.

"Thanks!" Kokichi snatched the blanket, laying it on our lower halves.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked Kokichi.

"You'll see," He smirked.

I shrugged my shoulders, going back to the movie. I felt Kokichi grab my hand from under the blanket. 

"Can you touch me?" He whispered.

"W-What?" I was surprised. He said it as if we weren't in a room full of people.

"Can you?" He moved my fingers up to his mouth.

"W-Well, I guess," I responded timidly.

He took his fingers out of my mouth, moving my hand down to his ass. Sure, it was under the blanket, but that doesn't mean people won't notice. 

"Scoot over a bit," He whispered. I scooted over, watching him pull his pants down a bit.

"Here," He placed my fingers at his entrance. I looked at him, making sure it was okay. He just smiled, waiting for me to push my fingers in. It's not that I didn't want to do it, I was just nervous someone would hear us. 

"Ngh-" I pushed two fingers in, making Kokichi moan softly.

"Shh" I looked at Kokichi. "As much as I want to hear you, you need to be quiet."

After he stayed quiet, a began to make a scissoring motion with my fingers inside of him.

"Hah, Shumai~" He moaned softly. Nobody looked at us, surprisingly. I decided to add a third finger.

I moved my fingers around inside of him. He panted a bit, letting out a few moans. 

"Mmmmnn~" He moaned, his eyes closed. Kiibo looked over.

"Kokichi, are you okay?" Kiibo asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine ngh~" Kokichi moaned. Kiibo looked at me, as if he was asking me for reassurance. I nodded.

Kiibo looked at the TV again. I don't think he realized what we were doing. If he did, he probably would've freaked out about it. 

I kept moving my fingers around, Kokichi getting louder. I stopped moving them, letting Kokichi calm down. I could see his erection through the blanket, which wasn't good. I was also a bit hard, and that would be kinda awkward if anyone noticed. 

He moved his hand towards his member, but I stopped him. "Hey, let's continue this in the bathroom," I whispered.

"Ooh~ Shumai's actually asking to do naughty things? That's a shocker," He giggled, pulling his pants up. 

"If you don't want to, I could just go by myself," I looked at him.

"Don't be silly, of course I want to go," He giggled. 

He ran up Miu's stairs, going into the bathroom before me. A few people looked over, seeing me standing up. I hid the noticeable bulge in my pants with my hands. 

"Where are you going?" Kiibo asked. 

"K-Kokichi felt sick after all. I just want to go check up on him," I lied, making my way to the bathroom where Kokichi waited. 

I walked in, surprised to see Kokichi already stripping. He threw his clothes in the bathtub. 

"Come on Shuichi. It's not fair if I'm the only one," He smirked. 

I took off all of my clothes, throwing them in the bathtub with Kokichi's. 

I pinned him to the door, making him blush. 

"Well, you must be excited," He giggled. 

"You want to do this, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do," He responded. 

I held his wrists, grinding my body against his. He moaned softly.

"Ngh- Kichi~" I groaned. 

"Shh! You don't want anybody to hear, right?" He playfully grinned. 

I held back most of my moans after he said that. I grabbed his waist, holding him up against the door. He held on to my neck, pulling me into a kiss. 

I licked his neck, sucking on it every few seconds. I moved one of my hands up to his chest, rubbing his nipples at a slow pace.

"Hah~" He panted, his face red. He held on to my hair, pulling on it a bit.

I moved my fingers down to his ass again, forgetting that I already stretched him out. 

"Oh, I forgot you were already ready," I looked up at him.

"Yeah, so we can start now, right?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, if you're in that much of a rush," I smiled.

"I am! Please, I wanna feel your dick inside of me!" He whined, grabbing my shoulders.

"Alright," I lined my member up with his entrance, pushing myself in.

"Gah~! Shuichi!" He moaned.

"Kokichi, they'll hear you," I warned. I put my hand over his mouth. After he calmed down and got adjusted, I moved my hand away. He panted.

"P-Please, move now," He put his hand on my cheek, kissing me as I started moving.

"Mmmnnnn~" He moaned. The kiss muffled his voice. 

He pulled away, a string of saliva connected. 

"Ngh~ Kichi," I whispered. "You feel so good around me." I whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

I bit his ear, making him moan in pleasure. I know we're supposed to be quiet, but I doubt anyone would hear us anyways. 

I kept thrusting, moving faster, and faster with every second. I just wanted to please Kokichi. He likes it when I go a little harder. 

"Yeah, keep doing that," He whimpered. 

I obeyed, moving at a fast pace. 

"Ooh~! Right there!" He moaned. I realized I hit his prostate. 

I adjusted my position, letting myself hit that same spot repeatedly. 

"Shumai! Yes!" He moaned. He had his hands on my back. His nails dug into me. 

"K-Kokichi~" I moaned, still thrusting into him. He tightly wrapped his legs around me, squeezing my waist. 

I squeezed his thighs, looking up at him. His eyes rolled back, sweat dripping down his forehead, his matted hair.

"Shuichi, I'm about to come," He whined.

"Go ahead," I blushed.

"Ngh~" He came on our stomachs, moaning loudly.

"Mnnnn~ Kokichi!" I moaned, pulling out of him. I came on the bathroom floor.

We paused for a minute, trying to catch our breaths. He leaned down, kissing me lightly.

"I love you, Shumai," He moved my hair out of my face, smiling at me.

"I love you too," I kissed him on the cheek, setting him down on the bathroom counter. 

I grabbed some tissues, wiping up the mess I made on the floor. I threw them in the toilet, flushing them down, and hiding the evidence. I then cleaned Kokichi out, making him more comfortable. 

_Hopefully the others won't question anything._

I got dressed and handed Kokichi his clothes. He carefully got dressed, not moving too much. I could tell I made him a little sore. 

He hopped up, opening the door, about to walk into the living room again. 

"Wait- Don't you wanna go home?" I asked.

"Home? Why?" He questioned. 

"Well, the others might see those...." I pointed at the marks I left on his neck.

"Yeah, I'd rather go home than stay the night here," He giggled, running down the stairs. I followed him, picking up our bag along the way. 

Once we were in the living room, a few of the others stared at us.

"Hey, Kokichi has a high fever. We should probably go home," I looked over at Kokichi. He was smiling. 

_Jeez... the one time he needs to lie, he acts like this...._

"Yes, I'm sooooo sick," He giggled, running out of Miu's front door.

"Why don't you just stay?" Kaito asked.

"W-Well, I want to take care of Kokichi," I nervously smiled. He looked at me in a weird way, as if he didn't believe me. 

"Alright, if you say so," He went back to the movie. 

"Bye, Shuichi," Rantaro waved to me. Kaede waved to me as well.

"You're so caring, Shuichi," Kaede giggled, as she hugged me. 

_She's a little close..._

I walked out the front door, going to the car. Kokichi was already in the car waiting on me. I sat down, getting ready to drive.

"Hey, wanna go for round 2 once we get home?" Kokichi smirked. 

"We'll see," I smiled, resting my hand on Kokichi's thigh. 


	13. ~ Only You ~

**Day 13 Prompt: Rimming**

**Warning: Homophobia**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

I looked up seeing Kokichi. He just got out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel. I was laying down on the bed. I was on FaceTime with Kaito. 

"Hey, my beloved!" Kokichi jumped on the bed, wearing a towel.

"Kokichi, I'm on a call with Kaito," I whispered. 

"And....?" He giggled. I just rolled my eyes.

"What's going on, Shuichi?" Kaito asked. 

"Oh, Kokichi just got out of the shower," I responded. Kokichi just sat at the end of the bed.

"Uh- Is he getting dressed in your room?" Kaito asked.

"We're both guys, right?" I nervously laughed.

"Yeah, that's why it's a little weird," Kaito responded.

"I wouldn't say that," I smiled.

"Oh, also... how do you feel about Kaede?" He smiled.

_Kaede?_

"Oh, she's pretty cool, I guess," I looked at Kokichi. He seemed a bit annoyed.

"Yeah? I think she has a thing for you," Kaito responded. 

"Oh... r-really?" I looked into the camera, not wanting to seem suspicious. I was surprised Kokichi wasn't interrupting. 

"Yeah! You should totally go for it, dude!" He smiled.

"Eh, I don't really think she's my type," I sighed.

"Really? That's a shame," He responded. 

"I guess," I laughed. Kokichi crawled over to me, still wearing a towel.

"Shumai~ You're not just going to ignore me, are you?" Kokichi pouted.

"I- Uh-" I started. He crawled in my lap, his head visible in the camera. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"What the hell? Is Ouma even dressed?" Kaito asked.

"Nishishi~" Kokichi laughed.

"Stay away from him, you homo!" He shouted.

"Calm down. Of course he's dressed," I tried to calm him down.

"No, I'm-" I put my hand over Kokichi's mouth, and turned off the mic and camera.

"Kokichi, what are you doing?" I set the phone down.

"Nothing much, how about you?" He smiled.

"I'm serious," I looked at him.

"Oh, come on! Let's have some fun," He pulled me closer to him.

"Fine," I giggled, picking up the phone.

"What's going on?" Kaito asked.

"Sorry, I have to go. I might call you later," I smiled.

"Alright, bye," He waved.

"Bye," I hung up the phone, setting it down again.

Kokichi pulled me in for a kiss, holding on to my shoulders. He fell back, making me fall on top of him. I pinned him down, still kissing him. 

"Sh-Shuichi~" He whined, pulling away from the kiss.

"You want to do it, right?" I asked, making sure he agreed.

"Yeah," He let go of my neck. I took off my shirt, setting it on the bed. 

I looked down at Kokichi, seeing he was somehow still in his towel. I removed it, making him completely undressed. He blushed, obviously a bit embarrassed.

I moved down, sucking and biting along his chest, and abdomen. After a few minutes, I backed up a bit, looking at what I had done. 

"More, Shuichi! Please," Kokichi whined. 

I moved lower, kissing his inner thighs. I looked up at him, seeing him blush. He spread his legs a bit more, making it easier for me. 

I moved my fingers up to his mouth, letting him suck them. After I was satisfied, I took them out, pushing one in his entrance. He gasped, surprised at how fast I was going. I moved my finger around, adding another one not too long after. I moved my fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching him out. That's when an idea came to my mind.

"H-Hey, can I try something?" I asked.

"Yeah, g-go ahead," He responded.

I took my fingers out of him, and licked his entrance.

"Shuichi!" He gasped.

"You didn't like it?" I asked.

"Well... it's not that- won't you get sick or something?" He looked at me.

"You washed yourself in the shower, right?" I held his legs, keeping them spread out.

"Yeah, of course I did," He blushed.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. Well- Even if it was, you'd be the one taking care of me," I gigged.

I moved back down, licking his entrance again. I wrapped one of my hands around his member, jerking him off slowly.

"Ngh- Shuichi~" He moaned quietly.

I pushed my tongue in a bit, teasing Kokichi. I moved both of my hands to his legs, holding them in place. 

"Shumai~" He moaned, gripping my hair tightly. I went back up, licking around his entrance. After a few minutes, I came back up. 

"Did you like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you should do that more often," He moved his hands above his head.

I took my pants and boxers off, throwing them on the floor. "Maybe I will," I smirked. 

I ran my hands up his waist, and up to his chest. He put his hands on mine, moving them over his nipples. I understood what he wanted, and rubbed his nipples, resulting in small moans. 

"Shumai, put it in~! Please," He moaned.

"You really want me to~?" I teased, rubbing my member against him.

"Yes~! Please!" He whined. 

"Alright," I lined myself up with his entrance. 

I slowly pushed myself in, earning a moan from Kokichi.

"Ah~! Shumai~!" He moaned, grabbing my shoulders.

"Tell me when you want me to move, okay, baby?" I smiled.

"Ngh- A-Alright," He moaned.

I waited a few seconds before he said I could move.

I started thrusting in him. He dug his nails in my shoulders. 

"Kokichi~!" I moaned. He wrapped his legs around my waist. 

I moved down, whispering in his ear. 

"Ah~!" He nuzzled his face in my neck. I moved faster in him, keeping my grip on his waist. 

He pulled me down, kissing me for a few seconds. I was surprised he kissed me at all after what I did a little while ago. I guess he just didn't mind.

He traced a finger along my jawline until he reached my chin. He pulled away from the kiss, his thumb resting on my chin.

"I love you, Shuichi," He smiled.

"You tell me that every time we have sex," I giggled, "But I love you too."

"I just.... really mean it. I don't want you to forget it," He blushed.

"Trust me, I wont," I kissed him again, it was a bit longer this time. 

"Do you- Do you love Kaede more than me?" He pulled away from the kiss.

"I only love you. No matter what anyone says, you are the only one I want to be with. Don't ever think differently," I smiled, pulling him closer. 

"Thanks ngh- Shumai," He kissed me again.

His question surprised me a bit. It was probably because of Kaito, but it still made me feel bad. I've honestly been thinking about marriage for a while, I just don't know if he's ready for it. I already have the engagement ring, I just have to be confident enough to ask him. 

"Sh-Shumai- I'm about to come~!" He moaned. 

"Me too," I thrusted a few more times before Kokichi came. 

"Hah~! Shumai~!" He moaned. I thrusted one more time, coming deep inside of him. 

I pulled out, resting against Kokichi. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. 

"Sorry. I guess you'll have to take another shower now," I giggled.

"You're going with me," He smiled, running his fingers through my hair. 

"I know," I kissed his cheek. 

"I love you, Kokichi. I really want you to know that," I hugged him.

"I love you too," He smiled.

_Nobody can ever change the way I feel about you. I just wish_ _I_ _could_ _prove_ _it to you._


	14. ~ Lovers ~

**Day 14 Prompt: 69**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

Shuichi was out doing detective work... again. I was left to clean up around the house. I really didn't mind cleaning up. I just wanted Shuichi home. 

So many questions filled my head. Maybe what Kaito said really did get to me. I mean, what if Shuichi wants to be with Kaede instead of me? Maybe he always wanted to hide our relationship because he was embarrassed to be with me. Maybe I am just a homo. 

_But... Shuichi loves me. He would never leave me without good reason._

I picked up another plate, scrubbing it, making sure it was clean. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I love Shuichi, and he loves me. He wouldn't be with me for years if he didn't. He would've left me by now if he didn't love me. 

I looked at the clock above the stove. _11:31..._

_Shuichi should be home by now. What if something bad happened? Or maybe... he's with Kaede-_

My thoughts were interrupted, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked behind me, only to see Shuichi.

"When did you get here?" I put the plate down, looking at Shuichi.

"I just got home," He leaned down, resting his head on my shoulder.

I giggled, turning around to pull Shuichi in a kiss. He kissed me back. It made me feel better, knowing Shuichi came home, instantly giving me attention. 

"So... what were you doing all day? The house looks pretty clean," He smiled.

"Oh, I was touching myself, thinking of you. It gets pretty lonely when you're gone all day," I smirked.

"W-What?" He blushed.

"Nishishi~ That was just a lie!" I laughed. 

"Jeez, Kokichi," He was still blushing.

"But you thought of me doing that, didn't you?" I put my hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"N-No. I wouldn't think of you doing something.... like that," He nervously laughed.

"Don't lie. You thought about me jerking off. Or maybe... you thought about me shoving a vibrator up my ass, just moaning your name! 'Oh, Shuichi~! Harder~! Harder~!'" I mocked. 

"Kokichi," He looked away, hiding his face.

"I was right, wasn't I?" I laughed. Yeah, maybe I was a bit horny, but I didn't have to admit it. I mean, I wasn't lying about everything. It does get pretty lonely when Shuichi is gone for a while. And sometimes, I might touch myself. 

He pulled me closer to him, roughly kissing me. I slipped my tongue in, grabbing Shuichi's shoulders. He pulled away after a bit.

"Can we try something?" He asked, looking away from me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. I knew what he meant. He wanted to try some new position, or a new kink. I just wanted to make him say it.

"W-Well, maybe we could try something different this time. Only if you want to, of course!" He grew flustered. 

"It's not everyday Shumai wants to try something new~" I giggled.

"Well, I just thought that it might be fun," He smirked.

"Yeah, of course we can," I looked him in the eyes. He picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom. I was a little nervous about what he wanted us to do, but I assumed it couldn't be too weird. I mean, Shuichi's a pretty nervous person. He would never ask me about... certain things. 

He set me on the bed. I sat up straight, my feet dangling off the bed. 

"So... are you gonna give me a blow job or something?" I teased.

"Well... kinda," He kicked off his shoes. 

"Kinda? I was joking," I laughed.

"You'll see," He took his shirt off. 

I watched him strip. He finally took his pants and boxers off, throwing them to the side. 

"Oh uh- can you strip too?" He blushed. 

I obeyed, removing all of my clothing. I could tell he was flustered. 

"You still haven't explained what we're doing," I looked at him.

"W-Well.... I'm going to be laying on my back... and you're going to be on top of me. B-But you're gonna be facing my lower half," He stuttered. I couldn't really understand what he meant. The way he explained it was a bit confusing.

"What?" I looked up at him again.

"We both receive uh- oral sex," He mumbled the last part. 

"Ohhh so it's 69," I paused, "You could've just said that!" 

"Well- I didn't know what it was called," He giggled. 

"Let's get this show started, Mr. Detective," I pushed him down on the bed. I didn't want to wait any longer, and I didn't want to make him feel more embarrassed than he already was. 

I crawled on top of him, my head hovering over his erect member. I looked back at him, my lower region over his face. 

"Want me to start now?" I smirked.

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered. 

I didn't waste any time. I licked the tip, making him flinch. I went down, licking the shaft to the base, and back up again. He let out a small moan, before he grabbed my member. He licked from tip to base, putting it in his mouth. I gasped, not expecting him to be so fast. 

I licked again, putting his member in my mouth this time. I bobbed my head up, and down. For some reason, I wanted to be quicker than him. He deepthroated me, moaning against my member.

"Mmnnnn~" I moaned against him, making his legs tense up.

He took my member out of his mouth for a second. I kept going, until I felt a finger enter me. I gasped, surprised from how sudden he was. He put my member in his mouth again. He had two fingers in me, and he was sucking me off. I pulled away from his member, moaning from the pleasure. 

"Hah~! Shuichi~!" I moaned. He still had his mouth around me. It was so... warm. It was an unusual, yet nice feeling.

I put my mouth around his member again, slowly moving my head. I swirled my tongue around the tip. I knew I was most likely going to be the first one to come, but I didn't want that. I wanted to make him come first. 

I kept going, as I felt a third finger enter me. His member hit the back of my throat, causing me to gag. I had to pull away.

"Sh-Shumai~!" I moaned, coming back up. He moaned against my member. I felt the vibrations.

"Shuichi, I'm gonna c- Ah~!"I came in his mouth. He pulled away, swallowing all of it. 

I panted for a minute, coming down from my high. I remembered that Shuichi hadn't come yet, so I started jerking him off. I went at a quick pace, knowing he was really close. 

"Kokichi~! I'm coming~!" He moaned, coming in my hand. Some of it got on my face. 

"Shumai, look what you did," I whined, showing him he got some on my face.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" He started apologizing. 

"I'm kidding. I don't mind," I smirked, wiping a bit off with my thumb, then licking it. 

"Oh," He giggled. I moved off of him, moving to the bathroom. I washed my face and hands. I returned to the bedroom, surprised to see he was still laying down. 

"Aren't you gonna get dressed or something?" I asked.

"I'm tired. I had a long day at work," He laughed.

I crawled on top of him, this time giving him a hug. I kissed him on the forehead.

"You'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow," I giggled. I kept my arms wrapped around him, not wanting to let go. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you," He smiled at me.

"I love you too," I smiled back.

After a few minutes, he was already asleep. 

"You're so pretty," I whispered, looking up at him. I ran my fingers through his navy hair, wondering what the future would hold for us. 

I intertwined my fingers with his. I smiled to myself.  
  


_What will the future hold for us...._   
  
  
  


**END**

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter's short. The prompt was just different for me.**

**Also... I'm most likely doing a wedding chapter. I'm just wondering if Kokichi should wear a wedding dress, or a suit. Feel free comment your opinion.**

**Thanks, and cya tomorrow!**


	15. ~ Forever ~

**Day 15 Prompt: Sweet and Passionate**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

_Today is the day._ _I'm_ _going to propose to Kokichi_.

"You take soooo long. I'll be waiting in the car," Kokichi playfully waved as he walked out the door. We were going out on a date today. We were just wearing pretty normal clothes. It was nothing too fancy.

I slipped the ring box in my pocket, walking out the door. I got in the driver's seat. Kokichi had already started the car.

"Soooo where are you taking me?" Kokichi giggled.

"We're going to a nice restaurant, and then maybe Midnight park,"I looked at him, blushing.

"Aww, where we first kissed," He grabbed my chin, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He giggled.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"What's the special occasion?" He smirked.

"I just felt like doing something nice, that's all," I started driving.

"Mhmm," He replied sarcastically.

~ At the restaurant ~

We were almost finished with our food. I was going to propose to him at the park, in a more secluded area. I didn't want to do it in front of a lot of people. Large crowds aren't really my thing, and I don't think Kokichi would want a crowd of people staring at us either. Proposing in front of a large crowd also means, being prepared to be rejected in front of a large crowd. There is a chance he's not ready for marriage.

"Shumai? Are you okay? You seem a little spacey today," He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," I smiled.

"If you were really that tired, you wouldn't have taken me out on a date," He had a smug look on his face.

"Well... I don't know," I looked away.

"And you're shaking. It's okay if you have to tell me something. I'll love you no matter what. You know that," He grabbed my hand, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I know," I giggled.

He gave me a peck on the lips," I love you." 

"I love you too," I calmed down a bit. I knew he could tell something was off, but he was respectful about it. He wasn't trying to force me to say anything. 

After we ate, we drove to Midnight Park, the place where we had our first kiss. We walked down the path. Kokichi seemed pretty happy. He was jumping around a lot. I felt kinda bad that we hadn't gone out in a while. I was usually working late, and didn't have enough time to go out.

I was actually very nervous. I knew he could say no, run away, or even break up with me. 

"Shuichi~" He hummed, putting a hand on my shoulder. He stood on his toes, kissing me on the cheek.

I gave him a peck on the lips, making him blush. He stopped walking, and gave me a hug. He looked up at me, his arms wrapped around my neck.

"You're so pretty, Saihara Chan," He whispered, looking me in the eyes. I blushed, looking away. He let go of me, and started walking again. I followed him. 

I looked at my watch, _9:21 PM... we should be leaving soon... It's now or never._

"Kokichi..." I grabbed his shoulder, making him turn and look at me. I felt my hands shaking a bit. 

"Shuichi?" He questioned. 

I looked him in the eyes.

"Kokichi Ouma, you have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you more than words can describe. I just have one question for you..." I got on one knee and pulled out the ring in the box, "Will you marry me?" 

He looked around, taking a step back, "Is this a joke? It's not even funny." He smiled nervously.

_Is he about to run?_

"No, I'm being serious. I do want to be with you... for the rest of my life," I smiled up at him, hoping he would realize this wasn't a joke. 

Tears formed in his eyes. "S-Saihara-" He stuttered, beginning to cry.

I waited for his response, still a little nervous. 

"Of course! I-I love you s-so much!" He held a hand over his mouth, watching as I put the ring on him.

I began to tear up a bit as well. He was sobbing, his hands covering his face. I stood up, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, S-Shumai," He buried his face in my shoulder.

"I-I love you too, Kokichi"   
  


**~ Later that night ~**

After a lot of tears, and a lot of kisses, we finally made it home. We stumbled through the bedroom door, still kissing as we bumped into the bed. 

"Shumai..." He laid down on the bed, pulling me on top of him.

"You sure you want this?" I blushed, my hands on either side of his head.

"I'm positive," He kissed me again. He didn't pull back this time. We had a small make out session, before I pulled away.

I took my shirt off. Kokichi took his off at the same time. I moved down, pulling off his pants. 

He had a pink tint to his face. He smiled at me, watching as I came back up. I moved his hair to the side, moving my tongue along his neck. I bit down lightly, and began sucking on the bite mark. 

"Shumai~ Ngh-" He whined, putting his hands in my hair. I sucked on different parts of his neck, leaving many small love bites on his skin.

I pulled away, slowly taking off my pants in front of Kokichi. We were both in our boxers, until Kokichi took his off. He threw them on the floor, causing me to do the same. 

"Come on. I want you in me," He rubbed his foot against my thigh.

"Hold on, we have to prepare you first," I giggled, surprised at how much he wanted it.

I grabbed a bottle of lube from our dresser, pouring some on my fingers. I didn't want to make Kokichi suck my fingers again, because he obviously wanted me in him as fast as possible. 

I stuck two fingers in him, moving them around. He let out a few small moans.

"Hah~ Shumai~" He whined. I added a third one not too long after. I moved my fingers around again, making sure he was ready.

I took my fingers out, making him gasp. I got the lube again, rubbing it on my member. 

"Are you ready, Kokichi?" I asked, as I lined myself up.

"Yes. I'm ready now," He smiled at me.

I held his waist, as I pushed myself in. He moaned loudly.

"Shuichi~!" He held on to the sheets, his legs tensing up. I paused, waiting for him to tell me when it was okay to move.

"P-Please, move now," He stuttered. 

I slowly moved myself inside of him. I held on to his waist a little tighter. 

"Ngh- K-Kokichi," I felt him tighten around me.

I slid my hand up his arm, and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me, slowly grabbing mine. I felt the ring on his finger, remembering how happy he was. 

"I love you, Shumai," He smiled at me, blushing.

I kissed him, still thrusting in him at a slow pace. I pulled away. "I love you too," I whispered. 

"Thank y-you Ngh- so much, Shuichi," He moaned, "I never thought that one day, I'd be engaged to you." He smiled. He looked like he could cry at any minute. I was a bit surprised at how emotional he was about this, but I understood why.

"Don't thank me for that. I just- really love you," I giggled.

He blushed, squeezing my hand. A few tears ran down his face.

"Are you crying again?" I smiled.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't help it," He smiled back at me. I ran my thumb over his cheek, wiping away his tears.

I kissed his forehead. I blushed. Seeing him so happy just made _me_ happy.

"Sh-Shumai~!" He came without warning. It surprised me, but I was close too.

After a few more thrusts, I came inside of him. "Ah~! Kokichi!" 

I pulled out, resting my head on his shoulder. 

"Come here," He giggled, pulling me down. I laid down beside him.

He intertwined his legs with mine, and grabbed my hand. 

"We're officially engaged," He giggled, burying his face in my chest. 

"Yep," I smiled as I closed my eyes.

_Wait... that means I have to tell everybody- Even Kaito..._

I thought about it for a minute, wondering how I was gonna tell everyone.

_Well, it doesn't matter what they think anyways._

I smiled to myself, gently rubbing Kokichi's back.

_Yeah... it doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is Kokichi...._   
  
  
  



	16. ~ Movies ~

**Day 16 Prompt: In a Public Place**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"Hmm... romance or horror..." Shuichi had taken me out on a date to the movies. We were going on dates a lot more than we used to. It was kinda strange, but not in a bad way.

"Ooh~ Maybe horror so I can snuggle up in you arms when I get scared~" I teased, poking him in the arm.

"We can watch whatever you want," He smiled.

"Well... romance is probably gonna be boring. So, let's do horror," I grabbed his arm, smiling up at him.

"Alright, Kokichi," We bought our tickets, and went in the theater. We looked around, seeing there weren't too many people. Just a few other couples and some teenagers.

We picked a seat that was a little closer to the back. We didn't want to sit in the front because of the volume, and we didn't want to sit in the middle because there were more people there. 

We sat down, trying not to be too loud. I looked over at him. He had his phone out.

"Hey, don't you know that you're not supposed to have your phone out during a movie?" I talked quietly.

"Yeah, sorry. I just got a text," He still had his phone out.

"From who?" I asked.

"From Kaede," He finally looked at me.

"Go on," I giggled.

"She said she has something to tell me. Apparently it's so important, she's trying to schedule a time to meet up. Wonder what that's about," He scratched the back of his head. 

"Eh, who knows," I mumbled, looking back at the screen. I didn't like that she always talked to Shuichi. But she's his friend, and I want my Shumai to be happy.

He put the phone away and looked at the screen again. The movie had just started and of course, I was bored.

After a while into the movie, I felt Shuichi rest his hand on my thigh. He didn't look at me, and just kept watching the movie. He slowly moved his thumb. I couldn't tell if he just wanted to put his hand there, or if he was just trying to tease me.

I ignored him, and just kept watching the movie. It wasn't very interesting, but I did enjoy spending time with my beloved.

I felt his hand move up to my crotch, and go back down again. I flinched, looking over at him again. He still wasn't looking at me.

I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, and brushed my hand over his crotch. I felt him twitch, then look at me. I looked back, pretending I didn't know what happened.

"Kokichi, why did you do that?" He blushed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I put my finger over my chin.

"Don't play stupid," He looked me in the eyes.

"Alright, Mr. Detective, you caught me," I giggled. He looked at me, displeased. 

"Kokichi..." He sighed.

"What? You don't wanna have fun with me?" I pouted, knowing what I was about to get myself into.

"I-" He paused. "We're in public. I don't know if that's a very good idea."

"Eh, what's the worst that could happen?" I giggled, climbing on top of him. I sat on his lap, facing him. My arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I could lose my job if we get caught," He sighed.

"Do you think that a teenager who's paid minimum wage is gonna call the cops on us for this? They'll probably watch us, if they do see us," I mumbled the last part.

"Well..." He looked to the side. 

"I mean, we don't have to. It's your choice. I'm not forcing you to do anything," I smiled.

"Actually, maybe I do want to do it," He giggled.

"Nishishi~ I'm ready when you are," I felt him grab my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I leaned down, kissing him slowly. Eventually, it turned into a make out session. He held my waist, slowly grinding into me. He kept thrusting upwards, sliding his hands up my shirt. He started playing with my nipples, still kissing me. I pulled away. 

"Mmnnnn~" I moaned, trying my best to stay quiet. I grabbed his shoulders, helping myself stay balanced. I lifted up my shirt, biting the end of it to keep it up.

Shuichi noticed this, and put his mouth over one of my nipples. He started sucking, which was pretty unusual for him, but I wasn't going to complain. 

"Hah~ Shuichi~" I panted. The shirt fell back down when I opened my mouth. I was already so out of breath, and we had barely started. 

He moaned teasingly against me, before pulling away. He looked up at me with a smirk.

"Don't be so loud... or does getting caught turn you on?" He giggled.

I ignored his sly comment, "Please, enter me," I whined, pulling my pants down.

"You know I have to prepare you first. I don't wanna hurt you," He put his hand near my mouth.

"No, I'll do it," I pushed his hand away, replacing it with my own. I put my fingers in my mouth, sucking on them until they were good enough. He seemed a little taken aback by the sudden change, but I just kept going.

Once I was finished, I moved my hand down, pushing a finger into my entrance. I let out a loud gasp, that hopefully wasn't noticed.

I moved it around, adding another not too long after. I made a scissoring motion, just like Shuichi always does. 

I added a third one, moving my fingers around inside of me. I looked down seeing Shuichi blushing. He was staring up at me, just watching. It made me feel a little embarrassed, but it's not like he hadn't seen me do other things before. 

I slowly pulled my fingers out, gasping at the strange feeling. I looked over my shoulder, making sure nobody heard us. To be honest, I don't know what I would've done if somebody actually caught us. There's not really a good excuse for having sex in a public movie theater. 

I looked back at Shuichi. He looked flustered again. "I'm about to put it in, okay?" I warned.

"Do you want some help?" He asked, pulling his pants and boxers down a bit.

"Help? No. Do you really think I want help? I can do this myself," I moved up a bit, grabbing his erection. I slowly moved myself down on him.

"Ngh-" I put my hands over my mouth, trying not to make any noise. 

"Kichi~" He whimpered.

I waited until I was ready, and started moving. I put one of my hands on Shuichi's shoulder, and kept the other over my mouth. I started bouncing on him at a slow pace. I didn't want to rush.

He kept his hands on my lower back, preventing me from falling... even though I said I didn't want help. I guess it was pretty nice to have him always looking out for me. 

"Sh-Shumai~" I whispered, moving my hand away from my mouth. He moved his hand towards my erection, and slowly started jerking me off. I had to put my hand back again.

"Mmmmmm~" I moaned against my hand. Shuichi didn't really have to worry about his moans, since he wasn't very vocal during sex anyways.

I started bouncing at a faster pace, and he moved his hand at a faster pace. He started thrusting his hips upwards, helping me maintain a steady rhythm. 

"Kokichi- Ngh-" He pulled me closer to him. He started sucking on my neck. Hopefully nobody would notice if we walked in clean, and walked out with love bites. I didn't have my scarf with me either, so there was no hiding it. 

"Sh-Shumai- I'm about to come~" I whispered. 

"M-Me too," He whimpered. 

"Can you ngh- let go of me, please?" I asked. 

"Yeah, sorry," He smiled.

I was planning on pulling out before he came. I knew I would be uncomfortable walking around with cum dripping out of me. 

"Shumai~!" I came as I lifted myself off of him. I couldn't tell if anyone looked at us or not. 

"Kokichi~" Shuichi came all over his pants.

We sat down for a moment, coming down from our high. 

_Shit..._

I realized Shuichi had come all over his pants, and I had red marks on my neck. Someone would probably notice us.

I quickly put all of my clothes on again, and so did Shuichi.

"What do we do? Someone's gonna find out," Shuichi whispered.

"We just have to leave and hope for the best," I was embarrassed. 

"So... we're not gonna clean this up?" He pointed to the floor.

"Nope," I giggled.

"What if they do a DNA test?" He was visibly worried. 

"Shuichi, trust me, the people who work here deal with things like this all the time. Don't worry. Let's just leave," I grabbed his arm. We quickly left the theater. There was almost nobody that would be able to see us, since everybody was still watching the movies.

We got in the car. Shuichi still seemed worried.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I apologized. I didn't know he was gonna be this worried. I was almost positive we wouldn't get caught, so I wasn't too worried about it. I don't think they would get a DNA test or anything. They would probably just clean it up.

"No, don't apologize. I agreed to it," He blushed.

"Look, they won't call the cops or anything. That's very dramatic, and a lot of effort. They'll probably just clean it up," I smiled, trying to comfort him.

"You're probably right. I'm just being paranoid," He giggled.

"Sorry again, Shumai," I giggled, kissing his cheek.

He gave me a peck on the lips, and started driving home. I stared out the window, slowly falling asleep.   
  


_I wonder what Kaede wants to tell him.... it's probably something stupid anyways..._


	17. ~ Together ~

**Day 17 Prompt: On The Floor**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"I'm not touching you~" Kokichi giggled, holding his finger less than an inch away from my face. 

"But it's annoying," I gently pushed his finger away, still looking at my phone. We were sitting on the couch. We had just finished eating lunch, and Kokichi was already messing with me. 

"How? I'm not even touching you," He moved his finger back to my face.

"It just is," I pushed his finger again.

He put his finger on my cheek, repeatedly poking me. "Now I'm touching you. Is this annoying? Huh? Is it? Is it annoying?" He giggled, still poking me. 

"Yes, it is," I responded, annoyed.

"How about this?" He started poking me in the shoulder. 

"Is this annoying?" I poked him in the knee over, and over again. 

"Nope! Nishishi~" He laughed. He playfully pushed my shoulder, still laughing. 

"What do you want?" I put my phone down.

"Nothing," He smiled.

"You always want something. Do you just want attention?" I asked.

"Who knows," He laughed. He was making me a little annoyed. "Well, I have to go now," He stood up.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked. He never told me he was going somewhere. 

"Into our room," He walked behind the couch.

"Oh alri-" I was interrupted by a loud sound, followed by Kokichi's voice.

"Oww," I heard him whine. I immediately stood up, trying to figure out what happened.

"Kokichi, are you okay?" I walked over to him, seeing him sprawled out on the floor, a hand rubbing the back of his head. 

"Help me up, Shumai," He whined. I reached down to him, surprised when he pulled me down on top of him. 

"Kokichi, are you serious?" I held back a laugh, trying to sound irritated. 

"Come on! I just want to have some fun," He put his hands on my shoulders, looking up at me.

"You could've just asked," I smirked.

"Yeah, I know," He looked at me with lust filled eyes. I leaned down, closing the gap between our lips. He got the memo, kissing me back.

After slipping my hands up his shirt, I started playing with his nipples as we kissed. He arched his back, moaning into the kiss. I took the opportunity, slipping my tongue in his mouth. 

"Nnnnnn~" He softly moaned, slipping away from the kiss. I pulled his shirt over his head, making him shiver. 

"You're okay with doing this, right?" I asked, slightly panting.

"Of course I'm okay with it. I wouldn't have made such a big scene if I wasn't," He smiled.

"I guess you're right," I awkwardly laughed. 

He pulled at the collar of my shirt, "Take it off, please," He whined.

I did as he asked, and started taking off my clothes. By the time I was fully undressed, he was too. He gave me a smug look.

"Shuichi, please... hurry," He whined, spreading himself with his hands. I moved my fingers up to his mouth. He put them in his mouth, sucking them as I watched. When I was satisfied, I took them out.

I pushed two fingers in him. He let out a moan, still spreading himself.

"Shu-ichi~" He whimpered. I moved my fingers around in him, stretching him out. 

I leaned down, still stretching him out. I used my free hand to lift his chin. I moved closer, licking his jawline. He flinched under me.

I started sucking on his neck, as I pushed a third finger into his entrance. I suddenly bit him, hearing him moan loudly.

"Ah~! Shumai~!" I felt a hot liquid on my stomach. I saw that he came already.

"Wow, that was fast, especially for you," I pulled my fingers out of him.

"I-It's your fault," He whined. 

"Yeah, maybe it is," I giggled. "So, you sure you still want to do it?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," He rolled his eyes.

I waited a few seconds before speaking again. "How flexible are you?" I asked. 

"Shumai, you already know the answer to that," He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, lifting his legs up to his head. I would be extremely uncomfortable in that position, but Kokichi seemed fine. He held his ankles, keeping his legs spread. 

"Hurry up," He whined. 

"Alright, I'm putting it in," I slowly pushed my member in Kokichi, earning a loud moan from him.

"Shuichi~! Ngh-" He moaned. I grabbed his legs, making Kokichi let go of them. I waited for a bit before moving.

I started thrusting in him, making him release more loud moans. Eventually I got tired of holding his legs, and put them on my shoulders. 

"Mmmnnnn~!" He whined. I grabbed his thin waist... it felt a little thinner than usual. I ignored it, not wanting him to get mad at me for taking too long, and kept thrusting.

I kissed him on the forehead, deepening his blush. I smirked, looking at Kokichi. It was kinda cute seeing him so flustered. He was usually acting so confident, but now, he was just a moaning mess. 

I moved one of my hands down, slowly jerking him off. I wanted him to be fully erect again, so it wasn't just me.

"Nya~! Shumai! Right there~!" He moaned.

I blushed, surprised at how high pitched that moan was. Then I decided to tease him. 

"Wow, you sounded just like a girl!" I giggled.

"P-Please- That spot again! Ngh-" He moaned. I listened to what he wanted, and kept aiming for that spot. 

"Ah~! Shuichi~! Yes!" He moaned, his head leaning back.

"Kokichi, I'm about to come," I warned. I felt him twitch around me. I knew he was close too.

"Inside o-of me!" He panted.

After a few more thrusts, I came inside of him. He came not too long after I did. I pulled out, some of the seed dripping down his thighs. 

I took his legs off my shoulders, then laid my head down on his chest, listening to his breathing. I felt him wrap his arms around me, making me flinch. In return, I gave him a peck on the lips. 

I heard him giggle softly, before kissing me back. I knew what he wanted, and picked him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist, keeping his arms around my neck.

I laid him down in our bed, putting a blanket over him. He smiled, and gestured for me to lay down beside him. 

"I love you, Shumai," He smiled.

"Love you too," I blushed.

I laid down, putting my arms around him. He fell asleep, his head nuzzled in my chest... again. Not that it was a bad thing, it was actually kinda cute. I was happy that he felt so comfortable around me. 

I softly kissed the ring on his finger.

_I can't wait to see you walking down that aisle... your wedding dress on..... your hair done...._

_And it doesn't matter who cares to show up.... it'll still be the best day of my life._


	18. ~ Rejection ~

**Day 18 Prompt: Morning Lazy Sex**

**Warning: Kinda Angst?**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Shuichi! Shuichi! Shuichi!," I woke up to Kokichi aggressively poking my shoulder. 

"Huh?" I immediately got up, thinking something was wrong.

"Hey, Shumai! You're up pretty early, aren't you?" He giggled.

"You... You woke me up," I laid back down.

"You're going to sleep again?" He pouted. 

"Yes, I am. You woke me up at 6:00 in the morning," I put the blanket over my head.

"What a shame.... I wanted to do something with you but, since you have to meet up with Kaede today, I guess we won't be able to," He shrugged his shoulders.

I forgot about meeting up with Kaede. Well, it was gonna be at 11:00 AM anyways... I had time. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

It wasn't long before....

"Shumai! Wake up! I have to tell you something, it's very important!" He shook me, making me sit up.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you," He crawled closer to me. 

"I love you too, but please... let me sleep," I gently pushed his chest.

_How is he up so early... did he not go to sleep last night?_

"No! I don't want to be the only one awake," He whined.

"That's not my problem," I rolled over again. I knew he wasn't gonna let me sleep until he got whatever it was that he wanted. 

"It is if I make it your problem," He yanked the blanket off of me, throwing it on the floor far away from me. 

"Kokichi! I swear-" I started, surprised when he climbed on top of me. He was straddling my waist with his legs. We were both in only our boxers, since that's usually what we slept in.

"What are you gonna do about it? Hmm?" He smirked, giving me a kiss.

"Isn't it a little too early for that?" I kept my hands off of him, seeing the noticeable bulge in his boxers. 

"Aw... are you trying to tell me you don't want to? I already prepped myself and everything! But if you don't want to, we don't have to," He was about to move away from me, when I grabbed his wrist, keeping him on top of me. He looked back at me, a surprised expression on his face. 

"No, we can do it," I blushed. At that point, I didn't really care. I had time to kill, so why not?

"Really? You really mean it?" He asked. He seemed a little excited....

"Yeah, of course," I pulled him closer. 

"Thank you," He leaned, down hesitating before kissing me. I deepened the kiss, grabbing his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

He pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting us. He giggled, pulling on the hem of my boxers. 

"Go on, take them off yourself," I smirked. He got up, pulling them off. He took his own boxers off as well. 

He sat back down again, keeping his hands on my stomach. He was already fully erect, which didn't surprise me. If he was up all night, he was probably masturbating, or watching TV. 

"I want you in me soooo bad," He whined, grabbing my dick. To my surprise, he got up, and put my member in his mouth. 

He started bobbing his head up, and down. He went slow at first, but picked up the pace as he progressed. 

"Ngh- Kokichi~" I softly moaned, grabbing the sheets under me. 

He took it out of his mouth, looking up at me, "Nishishi~ I just wanted to get you excited," He held my dick near his face, licking the tip one last time.

He noticed me flinch. "Wow, Saihara Chan is such a pervert," He giggled.

He sat on top of me again, moving my hair. He licked my neck, then started sucking on it. I felt him smirk against my neck, before biting down.

"Ah~! Kokichi~!" I moaned, not expecting him to bite me. 

"Nishishi~ Now you're the one who sounds like a girl," He giggled, licking over the mark.

He sat up, innocently looking down at me. He lifted his hips off of me, grabbing my erection. 

"Im putting it in now, okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, alright," I mumbled. He pushed my erection inside of him.

"Oh~! Shumai~!" He whined, his eyelids fluttering. He held on to my chest.

He took almost no time at all to start bouncing. He moaned softly, bouncing at a quick pace. 

He leaned back, spreading his legs wide. He kept bouncing, a bit of drool running down his chin.

"Wow, y-you just got b-bigger~!" He moaned. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he kept moving.

"I-I can't help it-" I groaned.

"You really are a pervert, a-aren't you?" He giggled. Embarrassed, I stayed silent. "You don't like the teasing?" He mocked.

"Sh-Shutup," I gripped the sheets tighter.

"Oh I'm s-so ngh- scared! What're you g-gonna do next? Cry?" He teased me. 

I pinned him down on the bed, my member still inside of him. I started thrusting in him at a fast pace.

"Ah~! Shumai, I-I was only kidding~!" He moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"You want me to ngh- stop?" I asked, still thrusting. 

"No, please! Keep going~!" He dug his nails into my back, leaving scratch marks. 

I heard a noise coming from my phone. I looked over, realizing Kaede was calling.

_Shit..._

"Kokichi- I have to a-answer this, can you try to be a little quieter?" I asked.

"Yeah, o-of course," He smirked.

I picked up the phone, "H-Hey Kaede." 

"Hey~" She giggled. "Just making sure we're still on today."

I kept thrusting into Kokichi, "Yeah, I'll be ready," I responded.

"Hah~! Shuichi~! Harder~!"Kokichi moaned.

"Uh... what was that?" Kaede asked.

"Oh uh- my TV," I nervously laughed, hoping she would believe it. I glared at Kokichi, knowing he did that on purpose. 

"No... it sounds like someone familiar..." She sounded confused.

"I promise, it's nothing," I laughed.

"Well... okay then, cya in an hour~" She giggled.

"Cya," I hung up the phone, turning back to Kokichi. "You did that on purpose."

_Wait- Did she say in an hour!_

"And....? Y-You picked up the phone in the middle of sex ah~" He whimpered. I was planning on making this last longer, but I realized some time had already past, and I had the wrong time. I was gonna be screwed if I didn't wrap this up. 

"I guess you're right," I kept thrusting.

"W-Wait Shuichi! I'm about to- Ah~!"He moaned, coming on both of our stomachs. He sat there, panting as I kept thrusting in him, almost at my limit as well.

After a few more thrusts, I came inside of him. "Kokichi~! Hah~!"

I pulled out of him, resting my forehead on his. I kissed him, not wanting to leave off on a bad note. 

"Love you, Shuichi," He smiled.

"Love you too, as always," I laid him down in a more comfortable position, cleaning him out before I left. Sure, I hadn't gotten a shower or anything yet, but I had to take responsibility.

He fell asleep as I got ready. There was no time for a shower, so I just put on some clothes, deodorant, and brushed my teeth and hair. I grabbed my keys.

I walked over to Kokichi, pulling the blanket over him. I kissed him on the forehead, before leaving.

"Bye Kokichi."

**~ At the Park with Kaede ~**

"So..... how have you been?" She asked. We were walking together. She found a bench, and sat down, motioning for me to sit down beside her. 

"I've been fine," I smiled, sitting down next to her. 

"About what I've wanted to tell you...." She played with her hair. 

"Yeah?" I looked over at her. She looked up, blushing. 

"I think I need a certain satisfaction.... but I want it from you, and only you!" She blushed.

"What?" I didn't understand what that even meant.

"What I'm trying to say is... I love you. I want to know if you'll go out with me," She put her hand on my chest. She was already a little too touchy for me.

I realized what she said, and froze. Why didn't I see it coming? I looked down at her, she was smiling at me, her face red.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"Uh- That's-" I kept stumbling over my words, not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong?" She sounded disappointed. I moved her hand away from my chest.

"I can't... I'm really sorry," I looked away.

"Huh? Why not?" She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Well.... I-I'm engaged...." I awkwardly spoke. 

"What?" She asked, making sure she heard me correctly.

"I said, I'm engaged," I looked at her.

"To who? You never told me about this," She started crying.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry.... I should've said something sooner, I know," I looked at the ground.

She kept crying, "I said, who are you engaged to?" 

She sounded a little irritated. "I'm engaged to Ouma," I spoke. I was gonna have to say it sooner or later.

"Ouma? Kokichi Ouma?" She looked concerned.

"Yes. I'm engaged to Kokichi Ouma," I repeated. She didn't respond for a minute, still crying. 

"Why?" She asked.

"Why? What do you-" I started. What kinda question was that?

"Why him? Why would you rather spend the rest of your life with a- a.... A BITCH like HIM instead of me!" She shouted. A few people looked over at us.

"Calm dow-" I started, but she interrupted again.

She was still shouting at me, "Calm down? You calm down! I gave you everything you could've wanted! But you still pick him! Why?" 

"Because of things like this," I calmly replied.

"What?" She asked. 

"I didn't stutter," I looked her in the eyes. I didn't know she would be so upset over this.

"So you don't even have a reason?" She asked. I stayed silent. Anything I said would probably only make it worse.

She looked at me, "He hurts you, doesn't he? You think I don't see those marks on your neck?" 

"That's not-" I started.

"Don't make excuses for that dirty liar," Dhe glared at me.

Kaede always seemed like a nice person, but was that all just for show? I mean, she did seem a little _too_ nice sometimes.

"Don't call him that," I responded.

"I-I'm sorry, Shuichi.... I just- This is so unfair. It's not like you actually like anything about him," She started acting nicer again.

"I love him, and I know he loves me," I looked at her. 

"Is it because he's a guy, and I'm not?" She asked.

"What-" I started, but didn't even want to bother with her anymore. "Please, don't contact me again." I stood up, walking away.

She stood up, grabbing my arm, "No! I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't mean it. I was just- letting my emotions get the better of me. Please, Shuichi. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"So am I," I pulled her arms off of me, and kept walking to my car. 

I immediately drove home, parking in the driveway. I put my head on the wheel, crying. 

_I just lost one of my closest friends.... if I tell anyone else about Kokichi... I could lose them too..._

"God dammit!" I screamed. I didn't even know why I was so upset. Maybe I felt betrayed, maybe I felt angry.... I don't know what it was, but something made me upset. 

I heard a faint knocking on the window of the car. I looked up, seeing it was Kokichi. He was fully dressed, and it looked like he had already taken a shower. 

"Hey, Mr. Detective!" He opened the door, and hugged me, but stopped when he noticed I was crying. 

"Not now, Kokichi. Please," I didn't look at him. I was too embarrassed.

"Hey... it's alright," He tried to comfort me.

I looked at him, not wanting to be rude. He crawled up to me, sitting on my lap.

"Whatever happened, it's okay," He hugged me, making me a little more comfortable. 

_At least I know I'll always have you, Kokichi...._

**END**

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter wasn't as expected, and sorry if I didn't get Kaede's personality right. She just seems too... happy to me. I don't know, but I just wanted to make this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.**

**Cya tommorow~**


	19. ~ Skinny Dipping ~

**Day 19 Prompt: Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Shumai! Shumai!" Kokichi whined. He stood right in front of me. I was sitting on our bed, trying to read.

"Hm?" I looked up at him.

"I wanna go swimming," He smiled.

"We have a pool in our backyard," I looked back down at my book again.

"Yeah... but I want you to come with me," He pulled on my arm.

"Well... I'm doing something right now," I mumbled.

He pouted. "Pleaseee! It's already 7 PM! You've been reading that book for the last two hours!"

I looked at the time, seeing he wasn't lying. I hesitated before speaking. "I guess I'll go with you," I sighed, standing up.

"Yay!" He cheered, grabbing my arm.   
  


We put our swim shorts on, and went to our backyard. We had an in-ground pool. It was nothing too big, but there was definitely room.

"Wow, Shumai... I forgot what you looked like in a bathing suit," He started at me.

"It's not bad, is it?" I blushed.

He shook his head, "Just the opposite!" 

I became flustered. I should've been used to his little comments, but they still made me embarrassed. 

He stuck his tongue out at me before jumping in the water. He stayed under for a few seconds before coming back up.

He looked at me, pushing his hair out of his face. "Come on! The water isn't even cold," He giggled, splashing some water at me.

I sat down at the edge of the pool, my feet hanging down in the water. He looked at me with a blank expression before grabbing my arm, and pulling me in the water.

"Kokichi! Jeez, you always have to rush me, don't you?" I tried to look annoyed, but it didn't work.

"Yup," He giggled, leaning on the wall of the pool. He smirked at me. "Wedding dress, or suit?" He asked.

"Hmm..." I thought about it for a moment. He'd look good in just about anything... I hesitated before speaking again. "It's up to you, Kokichi. Personally, I think you'd look good in both," I blushed.

"Aww, thanks Shumai," He gave me a peck on the lips. I kissed him back. 

He leaned against the wall again, looking at me. He slowly reached down in the water for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Nishishi~!" He pulled his swim shorts out of the water. I realized he wasn't wearing anything.

He set them on the ground outside of the pool, then turned to look at me again.

"What did you do that for?" I blushed.

"I just wanted to swim without any clothes on. Or... does that make you uncomfortable?" He giggled. 

"No- You can do that if you want," I looked away, feeling perverted.

"Ooh~! You should totally join me!" He smiled. He was probably planning on doing this the whole time. 

"Well.... I don't know about all that-" I stared at my own reflection in the water.

"What? I won't judge! It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," He smirked.

"Kokichi, be a little quieter, please," I warned. I didn't want the neighbors hearing us. Although, they've probably already heard us having sex before. 

"Aww you don't wanna skinny dip with me? You're no fun," He playfully rolled his eyes.

I sat in silence for a minute before speaking. "It always turns into something else. You know that," I giggled.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He moved closer to me, wrapping his legs around my waist. He put his arms around my neck, our faces only inches apart. 

Instead of verbally answering him, I kissed him. He kissed back, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I moved my hands up his chest, rubbing his nipples. 

"Mmmnnnn~!" He moaned into the kiss, before finally puling away.

I leaned down, licking one of his nipples. He shivered, squeezing my neck.

"Shumai~!" He moaned loudly. I started sucking on one of them, using my thumb to play with the other. He put one hand over his mouth, muffling his moans. 

I pulled away, looking up at him with a smirk. He looked down at me, his face red.

I leaned down, Kokichi still holding on to me. I pulled down my swim shorts with one hand, and set them on top of Kokichi's. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I panted.

"I'm positive," He smirked. He was already erect, but got harder when I pushed a finger into his entrance. "Gah~!" He moaned. 

"Shh, be a little quieter," I calmly stated.

I started thrusting my finger in, and out of him. I added another finger, making him whimper. I started moving them around, making a scissoring motion. 

He leaned down, kissing me. It was already pretty dark outside, but I could still see Kokichi, thanks to the pool lights. 

I pushed in a third finger, making him moan into the kiss. After I was satisfied with my work, I pulled my fingers out, making him gasp. 

"Shuichi~ Please hurry," He whined. 

I lined myself up with him, and slowly pushed myself into his entrance.

"Oh~! Fuck!" He moaned, his head leaning back. 

"K-Kokichi," I panted. 

He waited for a few minutes, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Do you want me to m-move now?" I asked, not knowing what he wanted.

"Wait- Just a few more seconds, please," He whined.

I waited for him to tell me it was okay. It never took him that long to get adjusted, so it was kinda strange.

"You can m-move now," He looked at me.

"You sure?" I asked. I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm sure," He smiled.

I slowly started moving in him, picking up the pace as time passed.

"Hah~! Shu- Shuichi~!" He moaned, burying his face into my neck. 

I kept one hand on his back, making sure he didn't fall. I rested my other hand on the back of his head, wanting to calm him a bit. 

"Mmph~!" He moaned, making me hold onto him tighter. 

I kept thrusting harder. He lifted his head, looking at me.

"Hah~ Kokichi," I moaned quietly. 

"Shumai~ I think I'm gonna c-come soon," He whimpered. 

"Me too," I started thrusting even harder. 

"Ah~! Shumai~!" His eyelids fluttered as he came. He was probably surprised by how much the speed increased. 

"Kichi~" I moaned, coming inside of him.

He rested his head on my shoulder, his arms and legs still wrapped around me. I could tell he was worn out.

I picked held him, walking out of the pool. I put my shorts on, as I set him down in the chair. I put his on next.

I carried him into the bathroom, setting him on the counter. I started up a bath for us. It's not good to leave chlorine in your hair overnight.

Once I was sure the temperature was right, I set him down in the bath. I sat down in front of him. 

"Shumai," He mumbled, crawling into my lap.  
  


_I'm so happy I get to spend these moments with you, Kokichi..._


	20. ~ Can You Handle It? ~

**Day 20 Prompt: Your Own Kink**

**Warning: Homophobia and kinda angst? This chapter will also be wax play so...**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

I was sitting at home... alone. Kokichi had gone to the store, or something. He just said he had to run some errands. Kaito had just called me, so I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Hey sidekick! I called to ask you a few things," He laughed. 

"Alright, I'm listening," I responded. 

"You'll never believe this! Kaede called me a few days ago. She told me something about you and Kokichi are married, or you're dating him... or something like that."

"Oh.... yeah," I responded, still a little hurt from Kaede's words.

"So, why'd she get that idea anyways?" He asked.

"Well I- uhm..." I started, scared of what Kaito was going to say.

"Go on," He mumbled.

"Because me and Kokichi are... engaged," I quietly responded. 

"...what?" He paused.

"Kokichi and I are engaged," I repeated. He didn't respond for a few minutes.

"What the hell! You never even told me you guys were dating!" He yelled.

"Yeah... I know. I should've told you," I mumbled.

"Why are you even with that crazy fucker? He probably doesn't even love you!" He shouted.

"No, we do love each other. I promise," I defended.

"That's not true. Two men could never love each other in that way. It just.... It's unacceptable!" He sounded really angry.

"Then why would we be getting married?" I yelled back.

"....he's gotta be using you," He talked in a more normal tone.

"For what? What would he be gaining?" I asked.

"Money. He could just be taking all your money, just lying to you... and you wouldn't even know," He laughed.

"He has a good paying job. He doesn't have to use me for my money," I stated.

"Have you two had sex with each other?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, a little offended. 

"I said, did you have sex with him?" He asked again.

"I don't think that's something you need to know," I was a little embarrassed.

"That's disgusting, Shuichi. You have sex with another man, and actually enjoy it? Are you kidding me?" He laughed. I didn't respond.

I was thinking about hanging up, but I wanted to hear everything he had to say.

"I mean, what's the point? It's not like you'll be able to have children," He sounded annoyed.

"I'm really uncomfortable with you asking me about that," I spoke up.

"Right.... then lets talk about Kokichi. Why do you like him? He's a brat. It's just- weird," He kept going. 

"I don't have to answer to you, alright? I just love him. It's the same as you loving Maki," I was really about to block him.

"Psh- No it's not. It's completely different.... I thought I knew you, turns out you're just a disgusting homo," He shamed me.

"Shuichi, baby! I'm home~" Kokichi walked in our room, not noticing I was on the phone. 

"Please tell me this is a joke," Kaito hesitantly spoke. 

"You're on the phone? Who is it?" Kokichi asked.

I hid my face, embarrassed, "It's Kaito. He called me." 

"Oh! Nishishi~ Did I embarrass you when I called you 'baby?' I would never be serious about that," He tried to hide that we were dating. 

"I already told him, Kokichi," I mumbled. 

"Yeah, and it's fucking disgusting!" Kaito yelled. 

"Aww... you don't like us dating? What a bummer," Kokichi pouted. 

"No, I don't!" Kaito yelled. Kokichi snatched the phone out of my hand, talking to Kaito himself. 

"Well... I don't care what you think anyways!" Kokichi laughed. I just watched, wondering how he was so calm about what Kaito was saying.

"I can't believe Shuichi rejected Kaede for you. You're just- You're not good enough for Shuichi," Kaito sounded displeased. 

"Shuichi seems to think I'm good enough. Hmm... maybe you're just jealous," Kokichi mumbled.

"Jealous? What's there to be jealous of?" Kaito asked. 

"You probably want Shuichi all to yourself! But of course, you wouldn't admit it," Kokichi giggled. 

"I don't want him near me! He's a homo, just like you!" He defended.

"Are you scared he's gonna fuck you? Girls hardly want to have sex with you, why would you think a guy would? Honestly, you give yourself too much credit," Kokichi sighed. Kokichi was being a little... harsh.

"Shut the hell up, you m-" He started, but Kokichi hung up on him.

"What an idiot," Kokichi giggled, setting my phone down on the bed. 

"I guess," I mumbled. 

"What's wrong?" He crawled over to me.

"I lost two of my best friends, just because they don't accept us being together," I responded. It really hurts when you lose the people you love. 

"If they leave you just because of something stupid like that, they don't deserve the title, 'best friend,'" He tried to calm me. 

"Maybe..." I looked down at my phone.

"Rantaro accepts us! Have you told him about the wedding yet?" He smiled.

"Nope. I haven't told anybody about it besides Kaito and Kaede," I paused, "But we saw how that played out." 

"Well.... I bought something that could help take your mind off of it... if you even want to do it right now," He looked up at me.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked, nervous, but excited. I did want to take my mind off of everything, so I'm glad Kokichi said something first.

He left the room, getting whatever it was that he bought. He came back with a small bag in his hand. 

"Okay, this is gonna be a little different, since we've never done this before," He pulled two candles out of the bag. 

"Candles? For what?" I asked. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I wanna try wax play with you! I was gonna save these for a different time... but I think we should use them now," He smiled. 

"Oh- I don't really know how to do that," I blushed. 

"Just pour the wax on me! These are low temp candles, so they won't burn me or anything," He giggled.

"Alright, you're gonna have to guide me though," I smiled.

"Okay!" He laughed. He took the sheets off of the bed, putting on some old sheets we wouldn't need. He said it would be easier to clean up if we just threw the old sheets away when we got finished. 

He handed me a candle, smiling at me. "Alright, I'm gonna get undressed now, and you're gonna light the candle." 

He got undressed, laying down on the bed. I took my shirt off, then lit the candle. My legs straddled his waist. 

"Alright, so... you're gonna test it to see how hot it is," He giggled.

"Oh- How do I do that?" I nervously laughed, embarrassed of how little I knew about this. 

"Just drip a little on your hand, silly," He watched me. I did as he asked, making sure it wasn't too hot. It felt okay.

"Alright, it feels okay... now what?" I blushed.

"Now, you drip it on me. You should start from a little further away first. Oh, and take off my pants if you want," He smirked. 

"Won't it hurt?" I asked, concerned. 

"It'll feel good," He laughed. 

I held the candle above him, about to pour the wax, until I got nervous. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," He smiled, showing me it was alright.

"No, I want to," I blushed.

"Then do it. I'm giving you permission," He laughed. 

I was about to pour it again, but stopped myself. "Are you sure you can handle this? I really don't want to hurt you." 

"Lemme show you something," He got up, taking the candle from me. He pushed me down on the bed, straddling my hips with his legs.

"Kokichi?" I was a little nervous.

"Are you okay with this? I'm not gonna do it if you don't want me to," He asked.

"No, you can do it," I blushed. It was unusual for me to be under him. I was usually doing most of the work.

He slowly poured the wax on my shoulders, making me flinch. "Ngh- Kokichi-" I groaned. The wax burned a little, but it felt good.

"How does it feel?" He smirked, waiting for my answer. 

"It feels... pretty good," I looked away from him.

"See, it's not that bad, right? And you were so worried about hurting me," He giggled. "Should I do it again?"

"Y-Yeah, do it," I answered.

"Nishishi~" He poured some more on my shoulders, as he rested a hand on my chest. 

I arched my back, hiding my face with one hand. I held on to Kokichi's thigh with the other. 

"I'm glad you like it," Kokichi giggled.

"Ah~!" I moaned from pleasure. For some reason, the hot wax felt amazing against my skin

"Is someone a masochist?" He smirked. I didn't answer, still embarrassed.

I was erect, my member pressing into his. He lifted himself up, just enough to get my pants and boxers off.

"Wow, you _**really**_ like this," He looked surprised as he ran a finger over my member. 

"S-Sorry, I can't help it," I kept hiding my face, not wanting him to see how pleasured I already was. 

"Can I pour it down here?" He rubbed his thumb over the tip of my member.

"Y-Yeah, go ahead," I mumbled. I was still nervous about this part. I didn't know if it was actually gonna burn me.

He moved the candle down, and slowly poured it over my member.

"Kokichi~!" I squeezed his thigh.

"Just looking at you like this just makes me... I want you inside of me so badly~!" He whined. He pulled off his pants and boxers, then blew out the candle. He started stroking himself with one hand. 

"Shuichi~!" He whined. He put the candle down, and started stroking me with his other hand.

"K-Kichi~!" I moaned, my head falling back against the sheets.

"We sh-should do this again," He smiled, still stroking.

"Ah~! Y-Yeah, we should," I whimpered. 

"I'm about to come~!" He whined, finally coming on my stomach.

"Ah~!" I moaned, coming. He let go of me, and stood up.

"I think you enjoyed that more than I would've," He giggled.

"Well...." I sat up, nervously scratching the back of my head. 

"Y'know, it's okay to have kinks. You don't have to hide it," He smiled.

"Yeah, I know it's just- A little embarrassing," I blushed.

"Well, let's clean this up," He started taking the old sheet off the bed, throwing it away right after. It had some wax on it, and had a lot of rips in it.... from previous nights. 

I started a shower, making sure it was the right temperature. I got in, Kokichi joining me soon after. It was kinda difficult to get the wax off, but it didn't take too long. It was just a few extra minutes in the shower, and it was definitely worth it. 

We got dressed, and remembered the bed wasn't made. 

"I'm sleeping on the couch. I don't wanna make the bed tonight," Kokichi walked out of the room, poking his head through the door way a few seconds later. 

"You can join me if you'd like~" He smirked, walking away.

_Time for round two...._   
  
  



	21. ~ Happy Birthday ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually made this chapter on Kokichi's birthday, so I hope that fixes any confusion.

**Day 21 Prompt: Shower Sex**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"They need to hurry up!" Kokichi giggled. We were waiting for everyone to show up. It was Kokichi's birthday, and he wanted to tell everyone about our engagement. I was a little surprised he didn't want to spend it alone with me, but I wasn't going to complain. Knowing Kokichi, he would have some alone time with me tonight.

The only people who weren't invited, were Kaede and Kaito. Maki already knew about our engagement... probably...

The first two people who arrived were Rantaro and Kiibo. 

"Hey, Keeboy!" Kokichi teased.

"H-Hey Ouma," He looked away.

Rantaro walked over to me, sitting down beside me on the couch. We talked for a minute before he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"So... you planning to propose to Kokichi tonight? Or too soon," He whispered. I could tell he was just joking around.

"Oh- That's-" I stuttered.

"I'm only kidding! No need to get so serious," He laughed. 

"Yeah, I know," I nervously laughed. For some reason, I was a little scared to tell Rantaro the truth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kokichi stood in front of us, smirking. 

"Nothing," Rantaro put his hands up in defense, laughing.

"Aww, you don't wanna include me?" Kokichi playfully pouted, crossing his arms. Rantaro looked down at Kokichi's hands, then looking up at me.

"Kokichi!" Gonta walked in, pulling Kokichi into a hug. They walked over to the kitchen, talking to each other. 

"What kind of ring was on Kokichi's finger?" Rantaro smirked.

"Fine, you caught me. It was an engagement ring," I giggled. 

"I knew it," He looked at me, smiling. I don't know how he even noticed. 

"Yeah... I'm just scared of what everyone else is gonna say," I scratched the back of my head. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. I hadn't told him about what happened with Kaito and Kaede. 

"Let's just say... Kaito was very- uhm... he wasn't happy with us. Kaede was also upset," I looked to the side.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that," He responded.

"Yeah, Kokichi wants to tell everyone tonight, and I don't know how they'll react," I nervously laughed. 

"I'm sure everyone will be very accepting, and if they aren't- well, let's just say I'm gonna have a talk with them," He giggled. 

"Thanks, Rantaro," I smiled.

"Anytime," He gave me a smile in return. I noticed everyone had arrived... even Maki. She was glaring at everyone, just sitting by herself.

"Hey, Mr. Detective~" Kokichi grabbed my hand, pulling me off of the couch. 

"Oh, sorry I haven't been paying you much attention," I awkwardly laughed.

He grinned, "It's fine. I've just been talking to Keeboy and Gonta." He dragged me over to them. 

I looked around the room. Himiko and Tenko were doing magic, Miu was drinking, and everyone else was just talking to each other. It was pretty loud, so I could barely hear Kokichi.

"Keeboy! Can you tell a joke?" Kokichi asked.

"What? Why?" He looked offended. 

"I wanna see if a robot can make me laugh," Kokichi giggled.

"Hey! That's robophobic!" Kiibo yelled.

"Gonta want to see if robot can make Kokichi laugh too," Gonta smiled.

"I- No!" Kiibo blushed, embarrassed. "Shuichi, tell them to stop." 

"Yeah, I think you've teased Kiibo a little too much," I looked at Kokichi, a little jealous of how much he teased Kiibo. 

"Aww, you guys are no fun," Kokichi pouted. 

**~ A little further into the party ~**

After a while of talking, eating, and dancing, Kokichi decided to spill the news. 

"Hey, listen up! I've gotta tell you guys something," Kokichi shouted, making everyone look at him. I would've been embarrassed to do that in front of everyone. I guess that's just him being the 'ultimate supreme leader' and all.

My heart was racing, knowing he was about to tell everyone about us. I gave him permission to do it, but it still scared me. 

"It's nothing too important, but me and Shuichi are... we're getting married!" He giggled. 

"What? What do you mean by that?" Kiibo asked.

"We're engaged, duh," Kokichi laughed. I put my head down on the table, not wanting anyone to look at me. I wasn't embarrassed of Kokichi, it was just... I didn't know what to say.

"Is that true, or are you just lying again?" Himiko timidly asked. 

"No, it's true," He smiled.

"Shuichi?" Kiibo asked, trying to figure out if what Kokichi was saying was true or not. 

I lifted my head off of the table, looking up. Everybody was staring at me. Rantaro just gave me a thumbs up, reassuring me. "Y-Yeah, it's true. Kokichi and I are engaged," I blushed.

"Huh? There's no way!" Miu laughed. 

"No, it's true. Kokichi and I have been dating for a few years," I smiled. "And I'm proud to be engaged to him," I got a little ahead of myself. 

"Yay!" Gonta clapped his hands.

"Ooh! I could help you get a suit for your wedding, Ouma!" Tsumugi smiled.

"Eh, I'm thinking about a dress," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes! I'll go with you when you try on wedding dresses!" She sounded excited. 

"Wait... so this isn't a joke?" Kiibo asked again.

"Nope!" Kokichi smiled. 

"Well, congrats," Kiibo blushed.

"Thank you," I responded. I couldn't believe it. Nobody had an issue with us being together. It was so... relieving.

"Who's the bottom?" Miu asked.

"Shumai is," Kokichi laughed.

"Ooh~ I knew it!" Miu blushed.

"Wait- That's-" I got a little flustered. 

"Just kidding!" Kokichi laughed, noticing my reaction. 

After a bit of questions, everything went back to how it was. People were talking, dancing, kissing. It was just... a normal party. I was actually pretty surprised. I expected at least one person to get mad. 

"Hey," I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around, only to see Maki.

"Oh uhm- Hi," I smiled nervously.

"Y'know, I might not like Ouma very much, but I'm happy for him. I'm glad he actually has someone to call his... and don't get used to me acting like this," She spoke. 

"Oh- well, thanks," I didn't know how to take that. 

"He's actually doing better than me right now," She let go of my shoulder. 

"Yeah? How so?" I asked.

"I dumped Kaito. The bastard had it coming," She frowned. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I started.

"No, it's better this way. I can't be with someone who just- Who talks about people in such horrible ways," She looked away.

She was probably talking about Kaito being homophobic, but I didn't want to ask anymore questions. Knowing Maki, she'd probably get mad at me in just a few minutes. 

"I have to go," She walked away, going out the front door. 

_That was strange..._

"Atua is happy," Angie stood in front of me, her eyes closed.

"Huh?" I was confused. 

"Atua is happy for you," She smiled, walking away. She always confused me. 

I sat down beside Rantaro again. For some reason, I felt comfortable around him. 

"See, I told you it would be alright," He smiled.

"I guess I just had my doubts," I sighed.

"So.. when's the wedding?" He asked.

"In a few months. We don't have an exact day yet, but we're gonna figure out when I can get off of work. I'll be sure to let you know when we find out," I looked up at him.

"Alright, well I think I'm gonna leave in a few minutes," He stood up.

"Oh that's fine," I smiled. It was already one in the morning. I understood why he would want to go home. 

I saw Kokichi running up to me. "Hey~" He smirked. 

"Kokichi?" I questioned his intentions.

"We've never been able to kiss in front of people before," He giggled, pulling me into a kiss. He pushed me on to the couch, still kissing me. He was on top of me.

"Woah! Already? I didn't know you guys were into that kind of thing," Miu stood in front of us. 

I pushed Kokichi off of me, "N-No, that's not what we were doing at all!"

"I bet you'd watch us if we were doing it," Kokichi smirked at Miu.

"Psh-" She walked away. 

"She didn't deny it~" Kokichi looked at me. Thankfully Rantaro left before he saw that. I'd be embarrassed if he was still here. 

After about an hour, everybody had left. It was just me, and Kokichi.

"I'm just gonna take a shower now," Kokichi walked into our bathroom. It was kinda strange. He usually stayed up on his birthday, not just taking a shower and going to bed. 

I sat down on the couch, flipping through channels. I didn't want to bother Kokichi. Maybe he just wanted to be calm for a little while.

"Shumai!" I heard Kokichi shout. It was a little muffled. 

I opened the bathroom door, "Kichi?" 

He stuck his head out of the shower curtain. "It's kinda lonely in here. Wanna join?" He smirked at me. 

"Alright," I sighed, pretending to be annoyed. I didn't want him to know how excited I actually was. 

I took off all my clothes, moving into the shower with Kokichi. 

"Nishishi~ Could you wash my hair for me?" He smiled. 

"Yeah, of course," I giggled. I usually washed his hair because of how nice it felt. 

I poured some shampoo into my palm, slowly rubbing it through Kokichi's hair. He backed his ass up into my crotch, seemingly not caring.

I watched as the water fell on him, washing out all the shampoo. 

"C'mon, you can touch me," He smirked, looking back at me. I was standing behind him. He was still pressed into me.

I put my hands on his waist, bringing him closer. I could feel myself becoming erect against him.

"You're already so excited~" He teased. He couldn't say much, being more erect than I was. 

"How could I not be when you're right in front of me like this," I chuckled. 

"Shumai," He mumbled. "Please, put it in me."

I moved one hand off of his waist, and down to his ass.

"There's no need for that. I already did it when I was in the shower alone," He blushed. 

"Oh, alright," I moved one of my hands up to his chest. 

"Now, please," He whined. 

"Alright, alright," I giggled. He obviously didn't want any foreplay, so I just did as he said. 

"C'mon, aren't you gonna bend me over?" He giggled.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked. I always wanted to make sure he was okay with it. I would never want to take advantage of him.

"Yes, Shumai," He responded. I couldn't tell if I was annoying him or not. 

I stopped asking questions, and bent him over a bit. He was holding onto the wall, stopping himself from falling.

I lined myself up with his entrance, thrusting into him not long after. 

"Ah~!" He moaned, still holding on to the wall. 

"Kichi-" I groaned. I held his waist with my hands, helping him balance. 

"M-Move, please," He moaned. I noticed his legs were shaking. 

"Are you s-sure?" I asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"Yes, stop asking me that," He whined. What did I do to make him so annoyed?

I started moving in him without warning. He got what he wanted. 

"Hah~! Harder~! Go harder~!" He moaned.

I started thrusting faster into him. 

"Kokichi~!" I groaned

"Yes~! T-This is amazing~!" His eyes rolled back. 

I kept thrusting faster, moving one of my hands up to his chest. I started playing with his nipples, making him gasp. 

"Nngh~" He bucked his hips back against me. 

I watched as the hot water rolled off of his body. He looked so... hot. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I knew I was gonna come soon, but I wanted Kokichi to come first. He didn't seem too happy with me for some reason, and if I came so early, he'd probably just want to quit.

"Shumai!" He moaned, his forehead resting against the wall.

I grabbed his hair, pulling it a little. I knew he liked that. 

"Gah~! Shuichi~!" He came a few seconds later. I came as well, with a loud moan. 

"Let's go another round! Please!" He begged, looking back at me. I pulled out, letting my grip on his waist go. 

"Alright," I smirked, knowing we would probably go at least three more rounds. 

I turned him around so that he was facing me. He put his hands on my shoulders, wanting me to pick him up. 

I lifted him up, his legs wrapping around my waist. 

"I love you, Shumai," He smiled, giving me a kiss. I was glad I could actually see his face. 

"I love you too," I kissed his forehead. 

I held on to him tightly, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"Put it in me, please," He blushed. 

I pushed back into him again, making him gasp. 

"Oh~! Shumai~!" He moaned, pressing his forehead against mine. 

I kissed him, muffling his moans. He slipped his tongue in, surprising me. I kept moving faster, knowing he liked the quick pace. 

"Hah~" He moaned, pulling away from the kiss. 

"Kokichi, I-I'm gonna come soon," I was surprised at how erect I was again, but Kokichi and I have gone six rounds before. 

"Me too, Me too~!" He whined, biting his lip.

He squeezed his legs around me as he came.

"I love you, I love you, I love you~!" He moaned. 

"Ngh- K-Kokichi~!" I moaned, coming once again. 

"Mmnn~" He kissed me again, turning off the water. 

"W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"Let's do it again! Please!" He begged me. I wasn't gonna say no to him, so I just carried him to our bed. 

**~ After a few more rounds ~**

Me and Kokichi had been going at it for hours. I remember the party ended at around 2:30 AM, and it was already 5:37 AM.

Kokichi was asleep, his head resting on my chest. He looked so peaceful. It amazed me how calm he looked. 

I brushed my fingers through his soft hair. 

_Happy birthday, Kokichi...._   
  
  
  
  



	22. ~ Stress ~

**Day 22 Prompt: On The Desk**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

I walked into Shuichi's office room, where he does all of his detective work. I was bored, and didn't know what else to do, so I just wanted to mess with him. 

"Hey, Shumai~" I closed the door behind me, sitting down in an extra chair. 

"Wait- Shh," He moved a few papers around quickly, as if he just found out something extremely important. 

I sat there, waiting for another chance to talk to him. I didn't want to interrupt him, so I just stayed silent.

He slammed his hand down on the table, "Jeez! I was sure I had it this time," He sighed, putting the papers in one neat stack. 

"Sorry, did I mess you up?" I apologized, realizing how sarcastic I sounded.

"No, it wasn't you. I was just wrong... again," He sighed, but looked over to me again. "Oh yeah, do you uh- do you need something?" 

"Nope. I just wanted to see what you were doing," I smiled.

"Oh, alright," He looked at his laptop.

"Hey... do you mind if I sit with you?" I smiled.

"Yeah, you can come sit with me," He giggled. I guess that was a question I shouldn't have to ask. 

I walked over to him, sitting down on his lap. I looked at his laptop, seeing he had many tabs open. None of them were anything weird. It was his work laptop anyways.

He suddenly closed the laptop, confusing me. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around me. 

"Sorry I've been so stressed lately..." He mumbled.

"Don't be sorry! I'm glad you're working hard...... though you do work a little _too_ hard sometimes," I giggled. 

He giggled against my shoulder, kissing me on the cheek. 

"Hmm..." I had an idea. 

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have handcuffs?" I giggled. Shuichi looked at me, flustered. 

"Why?" He timidly asked. 

"Just answer the question," I stood up, looking down at him.

"Yeah, I do," He looked confused. 

"Can you handcuff me?" I smirked. 

"What! Why?" He looked away.

I smiled. "I just thought we could have a little fun. You don't have to work all the time, y'know.... Unless you don't want to."

"No, we can do it," He got up, grabbing his bag. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and the key. He moved everything off of his desk, and onto a chair. 

"Oh, you wanna do it right now? You're so pervy, Saihara Chan~" I giggled, knowing I was the one who brought up the idea. 

I put my hands in front of me, waiting for him to put the handcuffs on.

"You're sure about this?" He asked, right before he was about to put them on me.

"Yes, I'm always sure! I wouldn't bring up the idea if I wasn't sure," I whined. It kinda annoyed me when he asked 'are you sure.' 

"Alright, alright," He put the handcuffs on me, making sure they weren't too tight. 

"Nishishi~ Come on," I leaned over the desk. He blushed, pushing me down further, so I was bent over. My hands were in front of me, helping me keep my balance. 

"Hey, just be sure to tell me if I do something you don't like," He grabbed my hips. 

"Yeah, yeah! I know," I mocked. 

"Jeez, you're being so mean," He laughed.

"Yeah, cause I already told you, you could do whatever you wanted to me," I looked back at him.

"That was a long time ago. It doesn't count," He responded. 

"Nishishi~ Alright, I understand," I laughed. 

"Good," He trailed a hand down to my pants, grabbing the hem, and pulling them off. He did the same with my boxers, making me a little embarrassed. 

He moved his hand up to my mouth. I already knew what he wanted, so I just put them in my mouth. I started sucking his fingers, trying to hurry up. 

Once he was satisfied, he pulled his hand away. I rolled my hips back, knowing what he was about to do.

He pushed a finger into me, making me gasp. 

He wasn't talking very much, which made me a little nervous. I knew he wasn't gonna hurt me, but he was probably gonna be a little rougher, which I didn't mind. 

He inserted another finger, making a scissoring motion inside of me. 

"Mmnnn~" I bit my lip, trying to muffle my moans.

He pulled his fingers out, surprising me. 

"I'm gonna put it in now, o-okay Kokichi?" He lined himself up with my entrance. 

"Yeah, alright," I waited.

He thrust inside of me, making me moan loudly.

"A-Ah~! Shumai!" I moaned, putting my head down on the desk.

"Tell me when you want me to move, okay?" He sounded calm.

"Move n-now," I whined.

He said nothing else, and started moving inside of me. I lifted my head up, wishing I could see Shuichi. 

"Ooh~! Harder~!" I moaned, my voice a bit shaky.

He started moving faster. 

"Mmnnnn~ Kichi," He groaned.

"Sh-Shumai~ I w-wanna see your ngh- face," I moaned, tears forming in my eyes. 

He put a hand on my waist, turning me around so that my back was on the table. He smiled at me, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

He spread my legs a bit, making it easier for him to move. 

"Hah~! Keep going~!" I moaned, putting my hands above my head. I would've held onto him if I wasn't handcuffed. 

He kept his grip on my waist, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Putting a hand on my chest, he leaned down, kissing me.

He slipped his tongue in, rubbing my nipples with one hand. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Ngh- I'm a-about to come~!" I moaned, coming on both of our stomachs.

"Kokichi~! Hah~!" With a final thrust, he came inside of me. 

"Shumai~" I panted, my face red. I just wanted him to take the handcuffs off of me. 

He pulled out, then picked up the key, taking the handcuffs off.

"Is that better?" He giggled. I jumped up, hugging him. We fell on the floor.

"Much better, Mr. Detective," I kissed his forehead, making him blush.

"Let's go to sleep. It's been a long day," He smiled, lifting me off of him. We went into our bedroom, not even bothering to clean up the mess we made.

He laid down on the bed, motioning for me to lay down beside him. I laid down, wrapping my legs around him. 

"Hey, do you think we should've-" I paused, realizing he was already asleep.  
  
  


Oh, well... Goodnight, Shumai....  
  
  



	23. ~ Compliments ~

**Day 23 Prompt: Trying New Position**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

I was getting dressed after getting out of the shower. I got my clothes then took my towel off, but put it back on as soon as I heard Shuichi giggling. He sat at the edge of the bed, looking at his phone. He was facing me. 

"What are you laughing at?" I glared at him, assuming he was laughing at me. 

"Nothing, nothing," He giggled, still looking at his phone.

"Just tell me," I walked over to him, still in my towel. 

"Alright, it's just this thing Rantaro sent me," He showed me the video. I had to admit, it was pretty funny. 

_And I thought he was laughing at me.... Jeez, I'm an idiot..._

"What did you think I was laughing at?" He smiled at me. 

"Nothing," I sat down beside him, looking at his phone. 

"Nothing? That's an obvious lie," He looked down at his phone again. 

"If I say it's nothing, then it's nothing," I blushed, a little embarrassed that I thought he was making fun of me. 

He scrolled through his phone, "Alright, alright, then I guess it's nothing."

I looked down at his phone again, seeing a picture of Gonta, Kiibo, and me.

"Aww, you look so cute here," He teased. 

_...Cute...?_

He always gave me compliments, but this one felt a little different for some reason.

"Cute? You called me cute?" I blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice how happy I was from that. 

"Oh... sorry if that was weird," He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

"Nishishi~" I crawled in his lap, facing away from him. He stretched his arm out a little further, making it so we could both see it. 

I zoomed in on myself in the picture.

"I do look cute right there! But... are you saying I don't look cute right now?" I pouted, trying to get him to give me more compliments. 

"What? No, you do look cute right now. You always look amazing," He blushed. 

"If I look so 'amazing,' then why are you always on your phone? I'm right here in front of you," I looked at him, pretending to be upset.

"Oh- I-" He stuttered, unable to say anything. 

I turned around, roughly kissing him. He paused, but kissed back. I pulled away after a bit, a string of saliva still connecting us. 

"Can I do something?" I smirked.

He blushed, "Yeah, g-go ahead."

I got down on the floor, sitting on my knees. I looked up at him, unzipping his pants, then pulling them off. I licked the slight bulge in his boxers. 

"Ngh-" He groaned quietly. I pulled his boxers off, putting them in a small pile with his pants. 

I rubbed my thumb over the tip of his member, teasing him. I smirked at him before putting his member in my mouth. 

I went all the way down, then back up again, taking it out of my mouth. He moaned, as I licked from the base to the tip. 

"Kokichi~ Hah~" He quietly moaned. 

I put his full length in my mouth again, deepthroating him. 

"Mmnnn~" He closed his eyes, his head leaning back. 

I took it out of my mouth again. "Am I doing good?" I wanted him to tell me how good I was. 

"You're doing great," He looked at me. I put his member in my mouth again.

I started bobbing my head at a steady pace. 

"Just like that. Keep going~" He nodded his head. 

I took my towel off, leaving it on the floor. I kept going, still listening to Shuichi's moans. 

"Mmmnn~" I moaned against him, pushing a finger into my entrance. I started moving it around inside of me, stretching myself out. 

I added a second one, making a scissoring motion, just like Shuichi always does. 

"K-Kokichi~! I'm coming~!" He came inside of my mouth. I pulled away, taking time to swallow it. 

I stood up, pushing him down on the bed. 

"Can we do a little more? Please?" I whined.

"Y-Yeah, of course," He looked away.

"Just let me do all the work," I faced away from him, straddling his waist with my legs. 

"This position? Are you sure?" He asked, hesitantly.

I looked back at him. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," He giggled, holding himself up with his elbows. 

He was already pretty erect again, so I grabbed his member, lining it up with my entrance. I slowly sat down, letting out a loud moan. 

"Hah~! Shumai~!" Tears formed in my eyes. 

"It's okay. You're doing g-good," He stuttered. I didn't move for a few seconds, trying to adjust. 

"A-Alright," I slowly started moving, knowing he was watching me. 

I went faster as I became more comfortable.

"Sh-Shuichi~!" A few tears ran down my face. 

"Don't c-cry. You're doing s-so well," He complimented me, making me happy.

"Ngh- Shumai~!" I moaned in response. I kept going faster, wanting to please Shuichi. 

He put his hands around my waist, helping me speed up the pace. He suddenly sat up, keeping his hands around me. I kept moving. 

"K-Kichi~" He moaned. He was so close to my ear.

He moved a hand up to my chest, playing with my nipples. He knew how much I loved it when he did that. 

"Ah~! Yes~!" I whined, my head leaning back.

He kept one hand on my waist, and moved the other down to my member, slowly jerking me off. As soon as I felt his fingers wrap around my member I knew I was gonna come. 

"Ah~! Shuichi~!" I came in his hand, a little embarrassed. 

"Mmnnnn~ Fuck~" He groaned, coming inside of me. 

After a few minutes, I stood up, pulling him out of me. 

"You have a praise kink," He giggled, surprising me. 

"What! No I don't!" I blushed.

"Mhmm," He replied sarcastically. 

"I don't! I swear!" I jumped on top of him, pinning him down. 

"Calm down," He laughed, pulling me into a hug.

"I don't! I don't!" I squirmed, trying to make him believe me.

"Stop moving around so much," He held me tighter. 

I stopped moving, instead, hugging him back. He put his hand on my head, running his fingers through my hair. 

"Now I'm gonna have to take another shower," I pouted, looking up at Shuichi. He still had his fingers in my hair.

"Sorry... I'll clean you if you want," He blushed. 

I just rested my head on his chest.   
  


_You're too nice to me... and I love it...._


	24. ~ I do ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter ^^

**Day 24 Prompt: Shy**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"Does this dress make me look ugly?" I looked at myself in the mirror.

"No, you look gorgeous! I'm sure Shuichi would agree," Tsumugi assured me. I didn't know how to feel. 

"I love it, but I don't know if Shuichi will," I sighed. 

Tsumugi looked at me, "That's no way to act on your wedding day! Cheer up! Shuichi will think you look amazing, no matter what."

Angie nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't believe this is happening today," I smiled, tears forming in my eyes. 

Tsumugi went behind me, and started tightening the back of the dress a little more. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I was about to get married to Shuichi.

"Don't cry," Tsumugi looked up at me, smiling. 

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," I giggled. 

"Shuichi's waiting out there. He's just as happy as you are," She laughed. We weren't running late or anything. We still had a few more minutes to get finished. 

I blushed, "At least he can control his tears." 

"Rantaro told me Shuichi was crying the whole time they were getting dressed," She started messing with my hair, making it look better. "But you didn't hear that from me," She giggled. 

I wiped my tears away, getting ready to walk down the aisle. 

"Alright. It's time," She smiled, leading me to the exit. 

I walked out, Gonta taking my arm, about to escort me down the aisle. It might've seemed weird that it wasn't my father or mother walking me down the aisle, but they couldn't be here. My father couldn't even stand me by the time I was 7. He left. I would't even think about inviting him to my wedding. My mother... she wasn't very supportive, so she wasn't invited either. 

I walked down the aisle with Gonta. Shuichi looked at me, a few tears running down his face. 

**Shuichi POV**

I saw Kokichi walking down the aisle. He was wearing the most beautiful dress. It was very slim at the top, with a long skirt that covered his legs at the bottom. 

I started crying, unable to control myself. He blushed, smiling at me as he reached the end of the aisle. Gonta sat down, leaving Kokichi in front of me. Kokichi smiled at me, a faint blush on his face.

The officiant spoke, "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Shuichi Saihara, and Kokichi Ouma. In the years they have been together, they have grown, but most importantly, their love for each other has grown. Today is a new begging for the both of them."

Kokichi put his hands in mine. 

"You may now exchange your vows," The officiant spoke again. 

"Kokichi Ouma, I knew I loved you ever since our first year in high school. I don't know how I ever lived without you," I paused, trying not to burst into tears, "You are the most caring, thoughtful, and beautiful person I have ever met. I'm blessed to be here with you. We may have our fights, but I never thought about leaving you. Not even once," I paused again, seeing Kokichi let out a few tears. "And even though I gave you every reason to leave, you never did. It shows that you truly love me," I smiled before finishing. "I can't wait for our future together.

Kokichi smiled, and began speaking, "Shuichi Saihara, you are the person I've dreamed of for my whole life. I just didn't know it," He looked down at our hands, still smiling," As a child, I would sit up at night, wishing for my prince. I almost thought I wouldn't find him. But now... he's standing right in front of me," He giggled. "I imagined him to be tall, with brown hair, maybe blue eyes. I thought he would be the most generous, loving, thoughtful person. Turns out, I got so much more," He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. "I promise to cherish my prince, to be with him through the good, and the bad, and of course, to love him forever." 

"Do you, Shuichi Saihara, take Kokichi Ouma, as your lawfully wedded husband?" The officiant smiled. 

"I do," I smiled, letting Kokichi slide the ring on my finger. 

"Do you, Kokichi Ouma, take Shuichi Saihara as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," He blushed, letting me put the other ring on his finger. 

"You may now kiss the groom."

I pulled Kokichi closer, giving him a long kiss. I heard people cheering, but didn't pay much attention. 

After a few seconds, I pulled away, seeing Kokichi smiling at me. I looked at the guests, seeing everybody clapping their hands, smiling. I saw my uncle crying, giving me a smile. I smiled back. 

**~ During the wedding party ~**

I held Kokichi's hand, cutting the first slice of cake with him. We ate together, just talking. 

"Did you mean everything you said back there?" I giggled.

"Of course I did, Shumai," He smiled. 

"You look amazing right now," I kissed him on the cheek. 

"So do you," He blushed. 

We kept eating. Mahiru was taking pictures of everyone, and took even more pictures of us. 

"I'll be right back," Kokichi got up, probably to get more food. 

I sat there for a few minutes, waiting for him to come back. He probably got caught up if someone started talking to him. 

"Congrats! I knew you could do it," I felt someone tap my shoulder. 

I turned, seeing Rantaro. 

"Thanks. And uhm- thank you for being my best man," I laughed. 

"Of course," He smiled. 

He walked away once he saw Kokichi coming back. He probably didn't want to get in the way of us. 

"Hey, Shumai! Wanna have the first dance?" He giggled.

"Yeah," I smiled. 

He pulled me into the middle of the floor. Everyone was watching us. I felt a little nervous, scared of the large crowd. 

I put my hands on his waist, as he put his arms around my neck. 

"Hey, I'm here. There's nothing to be worried about," He whispered, noticing how anxious I was. 

"I know," I blushed.

We slowly started dancing to the music. I looked up at everyone watching us, starting to get nervous again. 

"Just look at me," He timidly spoke. 

I did as he said, and gazed into soft, purple eyes. It helped me calm down, and we kept dancing until the song was over. We left the dance floor, letting Ibuki turn on the next song. 

People started to fill the dance floor. There was a lot of talking, laughing, and dancing. 

Kokichi and I sat down together, taking a break from dancing. 

I saw Tenko and Himiko talking, Komaeda, and Hajime dancing, and I was surprised to see that Maki showed up as well. She was sitting in a chair, watching everyone else dance. 

Kokichi held on to my arm, smiling at me. "I love you, Shumai." 

"As always, I love you too," I giggled, smiling back. 

A few minutes later, Mahiru walked over to us. 

"Hey, wanna take some wedding photos before it gets too late?" She asked, pointing at her camera. 

"Yeah, sure," Kokichi hopped up, dragging me with him. 

We followed Mahiru, letting her lead us to the spot outside. 

"Alright, smile," She pointed her camera at us, taking a picture. "Okay, okay. I want you to hold Ouma bridal style."

I did as she said, and held Kokichi in my arms. 

"Nishishi~" he giggled, smiling at the camera. 

After a few more pictures, we went back inside. 

We decided to leave at around 10:00 PM. We already rented a limo, and sat in the backseat, as the driver took us home. 

Kokichi and I were kissing most of the ride, anxious to get home. 

**~ At Home ~**

"Mmnnn~" I moaned into the kiss, Kokichi walking backwards into the bed. 

I pulled away, letting us breathe. 

"I love you," He blushed, laying back on the bed, his dress still on. 

"I love you too," I smiled, pinning him down. 

"So, we're about to do this..." He blushed, making me a little nervous. 

"Only if you want to, of course," I giggled. 

"Of course I want to," He timidly spoke. 

"Can I take this off," I pulled at his dress. 

"Mhm," He smirked.

I took his veil off, setting it down at the end of the bed, not wanting it to get messed up. I unzipped his wedding dress. I took it off, revealing his lacy, white, lingerie.

"Kokichi..." I trailed off, surprised that he actually wore that. I set the dress down at the end of the bed as well.

"Do you not like it?" He asked, his hands resting on the mattress above his head. 

"No, I do. It's kinda nice," I blushed. 

He was wearing a garter belt, holding up his white stockings, along with lacy, white panties, and a matching bra. 

I took off his shoes, making him a little more comfortable. 

"At least take your shirt off. It's not fair if I'm the only one," He giggled. 

I took off both of my shirts, throwing them on the floor. I took off my shoes, throwing them as well. I didn't really care where they went. 

"Kokichi," I looked at him, feeling myself becoming more erect. 

"You can touch me, y'know," He teased. 

I put my hands on his thighs, slowly moving them all the way up to his chest, just feeling his small body. I noticed the slight bulge in his underwear, but didn't say anything about it. I moved my hand up to his mouth, letting him suck my fingers. 

He put my fingers in his mouth, sucking them for a minute. I took them out, satisfied. 

I moved the fabric of his panties over a bit, exposing his entrance. I pushed in one finger. 

"Ngh-" He groaned, letting me move my finger around inside of him. I added a second one not too long after. 

I moved my fingers around, stretching him out. Once I was sure he was ready, I took them out, earning a gasp from Kokichi. 

I pulled my pants and boxers off, throwing them on the floor with the rest of my clothes. 

"I'm gonna put it in now, alright?" I warned, making sure it was okay.

"Y-Yeah, go ahead," he smiled softly.

I lined myself up with his entrance, his panties still pushed aside. I thrust into him, making him moan loudly. 

"Gah~! Shuichi~!" He moaned, arching his back. 

"It's okay. Tell me when to move," I looked down at him. 

He waited a minute before telling me it was okay. 

"Y-Yeah, you can move," He stuttered.

I slowly started thrusting into him, making him moan loudly underneath me. 

"Oh, Shumai~!" He whined, wrapping his legs around my waist. 

I leaned down, licking across his neck, before sucking on it. I left small marks all over his neck, listening to his moans. 

I moved away from his neck, looking down at him again. I noticed he was gripping the sheets tightly. I moved one of my hands down to his, and held it, letting him squeeze my hand.

"I- Hah~! I-" He moaned, making me slow down a bit.

"I-Is something wrong? Do y-you ngh- need me to stop?" I asked, assuming I hurt him.

"I love you~!" He had tears forming in his eyes. 

I smiled softly, realizing nothing was wrong. 

"Hah~ I love you too~!" I groaned, squeezing his hand, feeling the ring that sealed our vows. 

I leaned down again, kissing him slowly. He kissed back. 

He pulled away quickly. "I'm c-coming~! A-Ah~!"

He came inside of his panties, breathing heavily. 

"Kokichi~! Ngh-" I came inside of him.

I pulled out of him. He was still panting, trying to catch his breath. 

"I'm g-gonna clean you up, okay?" I picked him up, laying him down in a more comfortable position on the bed. 

"Thank you," He blushed.

I removed his lingerie, setting it down on the end of the bed. I cleaned him out, noticing he fell asleep. 

I grabbed a clean pair of boxers, putting them on. I put a pair of boxers on Kokichi as well. 

I picked up his dress and veil, setting them on our dresser. I picked up the lingerie, doing the same thing. 

I laid down beside Kokichi, finally ready to go to bed. I looked at him. He looked so peaceful. I put my arms around him, bringing him closer to me. 

_I promise.... I'll love you forever.... Til death do us part....._


	25. ~ Honeymoon ~

**Day 25 Prompt: With Toys**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"You're adorable," I giggled, pulling away from the kiss. Kokichi and I were sitting on the bed we were sharing. It wasn't our own bed, since we were in a nice hotel for our honeymoon. We chose to go to an island, since Kokichi liked swimming. 

"Nishishi~" He pulled me back into the kiss, giggling. 

I pulled away again after a bit. "We should probably get to sleep now," I smiled. We had taken a plane to get here, and it lasted all day. By the time we got to the hotel, it was 11:00 PM.

"But don't you wanna have some fun~?" He smirked.

"You don't want to do it tomorrow instead?" I asked, looking away. 

"We can do it today, and tomorrow," He smiled.

"Well..." I started, not wanting to disappoint Kokichi.

"If you don't want to, it's fine. I'll just use my toys," He giggled.

"Wait- You actually brought them with you?" I asked, surprised. I wasn't mad that he had his own sex toys, it was just a little surprising that he brought them on our honeymoon.

"Of course I did! I told you that," He got off of the bed, bending over to look through his bags. He turned around, pulling out a box. 

I paused for a minute, realizing something. 

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Is that the box they looked through at the airport?" I questioned.

"What?" He acted like he didn't know what I was talking about. 

"Remember how the metal detectors went off when you walked through? The police looked through that box, right?" I felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah! It is," He opened the box, showing me what was in it. 

"What do you have in there that made it go off?" I looked at the box. 

"Well... I do have this," He pulled out an anal plug. It looked like it was metal.

I looked at him, a little confused before speaking. "That's what made it go off? Is it even real metal?"

"Maybe. It also could've been this key chain thingy," He pulled out a key chain with a kitten design on it. 

I watched as he pulled a few more things out. 

"Ooh~ I thought I lost this!" He pulled out a purple dildo. 

_How do you lose something like that...?_

It was a little... strange for him to show me everything he used on himself when I wasn't home. He had so many, but for what? I would assume he only needed about 3.

"Goodnight, Saihara Chan~" He giggled, about to walk into the living room with the box, which he had filled up again. 

"Wait-" I blushed, embarrassed that I was actually interested. 

"Hmm?" He smirked, knowing what I wanted.

I looked away, "We can do it if you want."

"That was a quick attitude change," He smiled. 

"So... um- Is that a yes?" I blushed. 

"Mhmm," He giggled at my embarrassment, setting the box down on the bed. He crawled over to me, our faces only inches away. 

"K-Kokichi," I was a little surprised by how quick he was.

"I have an idea," He turned around, digging through the box again.

I watched him, waiting for him to tell me. 

"Here, we should use this," He handed me a small egg vibrator.

"Uhm- You wanna use this?" I asked, making sure that was what he wanted. 

"Yeah, dummy," He giggled. "Use it however you want."

"Alright," I pushed him down on the bed. "Can I handcuff you?" I asked, making sure it was alright. There had been plenty of times he didn't like something, and we had to stop. Especially the time we used a gag. After about 10 minutes with the gag on, he started crying. I wasn't gonna tease him about it since it wasn't his fault. There were a few things that happened to him in high school that were just- awful. 

"Yeah, I don't mind," He held his arms out, waiting for me to pull the fuzzy handcuffs out of the box. They were probably another reason the metal detector went off. 

I put them on him, setting the key down on the bedside table.

"What're you gonna do to me first~?" He rested his hands above his head.

I didn't answer, instead unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his body. I then pulled off his pants and boxers, throwing them on the floor. 

I moved my hands up to his chest, making him flinch. 

"Tell me if I do something you don't like, alright?" I leaned down, kissing his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You say that every time," He sighed. 

I ignored him, now sucking on his neck.

"Mmnnn~ Saihara Chan~" He groaned, his head to the side.

"Kichi," I whispered, sitting up again. I took my shirt off, not wanting him to think I was being unfair. 

I grabbed the vibrator, turning it to the lowest setting before resting it on one of Kokichi's nipples. 

"Y-You know just what ngh- makes me feel good," He smirked. I turned it up to the next setting, seeing him flinch from the difference. 

I briefly sucked on my own fingers, still holding the vibrator against him. Without warning, I pushed a finger into his entrance.

"Hah~" He moaned quietly.

I added another finger, slowly moving them around inside of him. He let out small moans, making me a little more erect than I already was. 

I took the vibrator away, instead sucking on one of his nipples with my mouth. As I did this, I inserted a third finger into his entrance. He moaned underneath me, his eyes closed. 

I took my fingers out not too long after, making sure he was ready.

"Alright, I'm putting it in now," I lined myself up, waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah, okay," He looked up at me. 

I thrust myself in, hearing him moan loudly.

"Ah~ Shumai~!"He clenched his fists, unable to grab the sheets. 

I waited for him to tell me when to move, which didn't take long. 

"Okay, m-move now~" He whined.

"Mmmnnn~" I started moving, slowly thrusting inside of him.

"Harder~! Please~!" He moaned.

I started moving at a faster pacing, obviously pleasing Kokichi. 

"Ooh~! Just like that~!" He moaned.

I kept going, moving a bit faster with every thrust. 

"Ah~ Kokichi~" I grunted, still moving inside of him. I looked down at him, his hair matted, eyes rolled back, face red. 

"P-Put the thing in Hah~ M-Me~" He whined. 

"What?" I asked. 

"T-The Vibrator~ Put it i-in me~" He repeated. 

"Do you ngh- want me to pull out?" I asked, confused.

"N-No, I want both~" He moaned. It made me surprised, and a little worried that he wanted that. 

"No, i-it's gonna hurt you," I kept thrusting.

"Just- Hah~ Do it," He groaned. 

"But-" I started, but got interrupted. 

"It's f-fine," He whined. 

"Just tell me if ngh- It hurts," I grabbed the small vibrator, rubbing a bit of lotion, on it. 

He nodded his head, signaling for me to put it in. 

I carefully pushed the vibrator in, trying not to hurt Kokichi.

"H-Holy Fuck~!" He moaned, his head falling back on the mattress. 

I turned the vibrator up to the highest setting, feeling it against my member. 

"Ah~! Kokichi~!" I moaned, still thrusting into him.

"Hah~! I think I'm gonna-" He started, but let out a loud moan as he came. 

"Kokichi~!" I came right after him, pulling out the vibrator. 

I pulled myself out of him soon after. 

"Shumai~" He whimpered, looking up at me.

I grabbed the key, taking the handcuffs off of him. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'll probably just be a little sore tomorrow, but it's fine," He blushed. 

"Sor-" I was about to apologize, but stopped when he pulled me on top of him, hugging me. 

I hugged him back, giving him a kiss on the forehead.   
  


_I'm so lucky I get to see this side of you... Kokichi..._

I giggled to myself, realizing how stupid I sounded. 

"Goodnight, Kokichi," I smiled, realizing he was already asleep. 

_Cya in the morning..._


	26. ~ Flash Photography ~

**Day 26 Prompt: Boring Sex**

**I didn't really know how to make this boring, so I just did what I wanted.  
**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Shumai~" Kokichi ran through our bedroom door. He stood in front of me, holding a camera. 

"H-Hey, are you recording?" I put my hand in front of the lens, not wanting to be on camera. There was no reason for him to be recording. I wasn't doing anything interesting. I was really just reading a new book.

"Would you be mad if I was?" He giggled.

"I'd be a little confused, but not mad," I blushed, embarrassed. 

"Well... I'm not recording anyways! So there's absolutely nothing to worry about," He smiled. 

"Uhm... okay," I looked back down at my book again, wondering where he even got that camera. 

There was a moment of silence. He just looked down at me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, uncomfortable with the silence. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you about something," He climbed on top of the bed, the camera still in his hand. 

"What is it?" I blushed as he moved closer to me.

"I don't know if this is weird, but I wanna use the camera tonight," He grabbed my hand, resting it on his thigh. 

"It's too late to get any good pictures tonight, but if you want, I'll go somewhere with you tomorrow. You can take pictures then," I responded.

"No, not like that, Shumai. I want to know if you," He poked me in the chest, "and me, can record some things on here tonight."

I finally understood what he meant, and gave him a weird look. 

"Come on, just answer. We don't have to if you're not comfortable with it," He looked away, obviously embarrassed. 

"Why not just regular sex?" I asked, not trying to sound rude. 

"It will be! We can have whatever kind of sex you want, but just recording it," He giggled. 

"What's the point in recording it?" I questioned. 

"So we can watch it," He looked up at me, making me flustered. 

"Kokichi..." I started, unsure of what do to. 

"Like I said, if you don't feel comfortable, we don't have to," He giggled. 

"We can do it with the camera, I just can't promise It'll be everything you want," I laughed. 

He picked up the camera, looking up at me. 

"Are you planning on showing this to anyone?' I asked.

"I would _never_! You think I want other people to see my Shumai like that? No way," He laughed, setting the camera down on the bedside table. 

He looked like he was having a hard time finding a good angle. After a few seconds, he stood up, looking pleased. 

"Is it on?" I set my book down, a little excited. 

"Yep! Say hi to you in the future," He giggled, climbing on the bed. He wasted no time, and sat in my lap. He took his shirt off, throwing it behind him. 

"You're going pretty fast," I smirked.

"Nishishi~" He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a long kiss. I honestly felt a bit awkward, unsure of what to do. I wanted to do a really good job for Kokichi, but he was doing most of the work. 

I grabbed his ass, making him gasp. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in his mouth. 

After a bit of kissing, he pulled away. I took my shirt off, setting it down on the other side of the bed. 

"Are you _that_ excited already?" He smirked, pointing at the noticeable bulge in my pants. 

"I can't help it," I giggled.

"Here," He got off of the bed, sitting on his knees on the floor. He was barely in the frame of the camera. It was just me. 

He smirked up at me, unzipping my pants.

"I can't wait to watch this when we're done," He giggled. 

He pulled my pants and boxers down, my erection springing out. I blushed, embarrassed of how hard I was when we didn't even do anything but kiss. 

He giggled, making me even more embarrassed. He grabbed my member, brushing his thumb over the tip. With one final glance, he put the tip in his mouth. 

He grabbed my legs, bobbing his head up, and down. 

"Kokichi~! Hah~!" I moaned, my legs tensing up.

He took it out of his mouth, licking from the base, up to the tip. He put it back in his mouth again, looking up at me. 

He kept bobbing his head, taking in my full length.

"Kokichi~! I'm coming~!" I pushed his head down, coming down the back of his throat. 

"Mmnnn~" He held the liquid in his mouth for a bit, swallowing only seconds later. 

_It's going to be really embarrassing if I watch this...._

He opened his mouth, showing me he swallowed it all. He pulled his pants and boxers off, throwing them in a small pile with my clothes. 

He leaned over to the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube. He handed it to me with a grin. I knew what he wanted, and poured some on my fingers. Surprisingly, he got on his hands and knees, looking back at me. 

I sat on my knees behind him, and inserted a finger into his entrance. 

"Mgh-" He groaned. For some reason, the camera made me feel like being a little more dominant. Maybe I just wanted to impress Kokichi if he did end up watching the footage. 

I added a second finger, stretching him out. I moved my fingers around inside of him, listening to his soft moans. 

"Mmmnnn~ Shumai~" He whined, looking back at me. I leaned forwards, softly kissing him as I added a third finger. 

I pulled away from the kiss, taking my fingers out. 

"Shumai~ Please hurry, I want you~" He whined. 

I grabbed the bottle of lube, rubbing a bit of the liquid on my member. I grabbed his hips, lining myself up with him. 

"Hurry u-" He started, but instead let out a loud moan, as I thrust into him without warning. 

"Tell me when to ngh- move," I groaned. 

"At least Ah~ Tell me Mgh- When you're gonna do that," He whined. 

"Next time, don't rush me," I replied. 

"Move n-now," He looked back at me again. I don't know why he picked that position if he wanted to look at me that badly. 

I started thrusting inside of him, listening to his moans. 

"Kichi~" I groaned, moving at a fast pace. 

I leaned down, licking the side of his neck. I started sucking, leaving small red marks. 

"Hah~ Shumai~!" He moaned loudly. 

I grabbed his hair, pulling it back, making him moan even louder. 

"Ooh~! There~! Right there~!" He moaned, letting me know I hit his prostate. 

I quickly readjusted my position, making it so that I hit his prostate with every thrust. 

"Shu-mai I'm coming~!" He moaned, coming all over the sheets. 

After a few more thrusts, I came inside of Kokichi. I pulled out, seeing the liquid drip down his inner thighs. 

"Shumai, turn off the camera, please," He laid down on his back, panting. 

I got up, saving the video, and turning off the camera. I left the camera there, turning it on its side. 

"Come here~" He hummed, holding his arms out. 

I laid down beside him, hugging his waist. He put one of his legs over mine, smiling at me, a faint blush on his face. 

"Love you, my beloved," He giggled, closing his eyes. 

"I love you too," I smiled, grabbing his hand. 

_We're... married...._

I rubbed my thumb over his ring, smiling to myself as I fell asleep, Kokichi still in my arms....


	27. ~ Punishment ~

**Day 26 Prompt: Rough, biting, scratching**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Are you almost done in there? I still need to get changed," I stood outside of the changing room. Kokichi and I had gone to a small beach, and decided to go swimming. I stood outside of the changing room Kokichi was in. He wanted me to stay there, because it felt safer to him.

"I'm ready~" He giggled, coming out of the changing room. I turned around, surprised to see what he was wearing.

He had on a black bikini, with a cat paw print on the front. He had a matching black skirt covering his bottom. He never wore a bikini, so it was strange.

"Kokichi-" I started, a little embarrassed to look at him.

"Is there something wrong?" He blushed.

"You're joking," I nervously laughed.

He looked down at himself, "About what?"

"You can't wear that! Are you serious?" I sighed.

"Why not?" He crossed his arms.

I paused, knowing some guys might look at him. I was a bit jealous.

"You know some guys might be looking at you," I started, hoping nobody else could hear us.

"Psh- The guys here are probably straight," He laughed. I couldn't tell if he was joking.

 _That bikini kinda... makes Kokichi look like a girl... Some of the guys might mistake him for_ one-

"You can wear it," I sighed.

"What? You just told me you didn't want me to wear it," He looked confused.

"Well, I _don't_ want you to wear it.... but I'm not gonna tell you what you're allowed to wear. I'm your husband, not your boss," I smiled.

"Thank you!" He giggled, obviously happy that he got to wear that.

We walked into the changing room together, since he didnt want to be alone for very long. I got changed, putting my clothes in Kokichi's bag.

"Hurry up!" He whined, pushing me.

"Yeah, yeah," I giggled. We left the changing area, and walked onto the beach, Kokichi grabbing my arm. It was honestly kinda cute.

"Nishishi~ Let's go into the water," He pulled my arm, as I set our stuff down.

"Don't we need sunscreen though?" I pulled the sunscreen bottle out of the bag, showing it to Kokichi.

"I don't want it," He whined.

"Well, you dont want to get sunburned, do you?" I poured some of the sunscreen into Kokichi's hand, as well as my own.

"No, I guess not," He started rubbing it on himself. I did the same, making sure I covered everything. I got sunburned really easily, so I had to make sure.

I saw him struggling to cover his back.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Yeah," He smiled.

I poured a little more in my hand, rubbing it into Kokichi's back. I made sure to get his shoulders as well.

"Alright, it looks good," I looked him up and down, making sure I covered everything.

"You didn't get my legs," He giggled.

"Huh?" I blushed.

"The back of my legs. You didnt put any on them," He looked back at me.

I grew flustered, but rubbed some sunscreen on the back of his legs, including the back of his thighs. I stopped to check him again.

"You're done?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah, I'm just..." I trailed off.

"Watch where you're looking.... Shumai~" He gigged.

"Wait- I'm not-" I stuttered.

"Nishishi~ Just kidding! You can look _all_ you want," He smirked.

"Just- C'mon," I walked closer to the water, slowly stepping in it.

He ran after me, grabbing my arm, pulling us down into the shallow water.

"Kokichi!" I shouted, moving the hair out of my face.

"Whoops~" He walked through the water, moving to a deeper end.

I followed him, seeing him turn around, smiling at me. He stood still, waiting for me.

I finally reached him, standing beside him.

He moved closer to me, wrapping his legs around me. He wrapped his arms around my neck, blushing.

"Hey~" He smirked.

He kissed me, smiling as he pulled away.

"Kokichi... we're not doing that here," I blushed.

"Doing what? I'm just kissing my beloved," He smirked.

I put my hands on his ass, holding him up. There were a few people around us, but we weren't doing anything wrong.

"Nishishi~" He looked me in the eyes, smirking.

I kissed him again, pulling us closer.

We spent most of our time making out, instead of actually swimming.

"Are you thinking about me doing dirty things~?" His face was red with blush.

"N-No," I stuttered.

"Yes you are. Dont lie to me~" He giggled.

I looked away, embarrassed.

"Imagine me spreading myself for you on the beach. Just me, laying on a towel, letting you do _anything_ to me," He whispered, making sure nobody else heard us.

"Kokichi, we're in public," I reminded, feeling myself a bit erect.

"If we're in public, then why are you thinking such dirty thoughts?" He teased.

"I-Im not," I looked away.

"That's not what your dick is saying," He giggled.

"Kokichi, please. You're making it worse," I blushed.

"Really? I guess you'll just have to _punish_ me when we get home," He smiled.

"Let's just- Let's go home," I sighed, putting Kokichi down.

"You're that excited already? I'm not complaining~" He laughed.

I got out, followed by Kokichi. I rushed to put my towel on, though it didnt help very much.

He grabbed his bag, and we went in the car, driving home.

~ After They Got Home ~

I went inside, Kokichi following. I went in our room, about to take a shower.

"Huh? You're not gonna punish me?" He asked, seemingly disappointed.

"Kokichi, I don't want to hurt you," I took my swim shorts off, getting ready to take a shower.

"I mean, you don't have to.... but I'll never learn my lesson if I dont get a proper punishment, right?" He giggled.

"Let's take a shower," I walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

"Ooh~ Shumai wants to do it in the shower? Who would've known?" He took his bikini off, throwing it in the laundry basket.

He stepped in the shower beside me, obviously excited.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked, grabbing his waist.

"Yes! I'm positive!" He smiled. "Do anything you want to me!"

I pinned him against the shower wall. I leaned down, closing the space between us with a kiss. He melted into the kiss, obviously loving the attention.

After a bit, I pulled away, trying to catch my breath.

"Bend over," I demanded.

"As you wish~" He slightly bent over, his hands gripping the wall.

"I said, bend over," I slapped his ass, making him flinch. If he wanted to be 'punished,' I was gonna have to be at least a little rough.

He bent over fully, his hands still on the wall. I didnt want to hurt him or anything, I just wanted him to enjoy it.

I paused, "Hey, tell me if it gets a little too rough, or if I do something you don't like, alright?"

"

Y-Yeah, alright," He responded, still looking at the wall.

I leaned down, kissing his neck as I pushed a finger into his entrance. He gasped, a little surprised. I moved my finger around, stretching him out as I added a second one.

I licked the back of his neck, biting down on the sensitive skin.

"Shumai!" He whined.

I looked down, seeing that I drew a bit of blood. I watched as the water from the shower washed it away.

I pulled my fingers out, satisfied. It made me feel a little strange being so dominant.

"Turn around so I can see your face," I let go of him.

He turned around. He wasn't as giggly, which seemed weird.

I picked him up, letting him wrap his legs around me. I kept his back against the wall, making it easier to hold him.

"Do you want me to put it in now?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, please," He panted.

I lined myself up with him, pushing myself in.

"Mmnnnn~! Hah~!" He moaned, leaning against the wall.

"Tell me when to move, alright?" I moved his hair away from his forehead. I couldn't just be mean to him without caring.

"Yeah Ngh- You can m-move," He stuttered, looking down at me.

I started moving at a pretty fast pace.

"Oh~ Yes~!" He moaned, grabbing my shoulders.

I kept moving, going faster with every thrust.

"Mmmnn~ Kokichi~" I moaned, biting my lip unintentionally.

"Ah! Ah! Ah~!" His moans got higher everytime, as his eyes rolled back.

I leaned down, biting his shoulder. I didn't draw any blood that time, but it still probably hurt.

"Hah~!" He squeezed his legs around me even tighter. "Choke me," He whined.

"W-What? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Do it Ngh- I'm sure~" He leaned his head back, still moaning.

I hesitated, but moved my hand up to his neck. I wrapped my fingers around his neck, lightly pressing down. I didn't want to actually hurt him.

"Yes~! Hah~!" His tongue rolled out of his mouth.

"Kichi~ Mmm~" I moaned.

I went harder in him, making him moan even louder.

"Shumai! Shumai! Ah~!" He looked at me, pleased.

I pressed my hand down on his throat a little harder, but not enough to hurt him.

I felt his legs tense, as he came all over both of us.

"Ah~! Shumai~!"

I came right after him, unable to control myself.

"K-Kichi~!" I moaned.

I held him, standing still in the shower, holding him up.

I set him down, surprised when he almost fell. I caught him, holding him up.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I apologized. Even though he asked for it, I couldn't help but feel bad.

"No need to apologize," He stood up completely, his legs still weak.

"Here, I'll wash you," I blushed, trying to help him. 

**~ After The Shower ~**

I carried Kokichi to our bed in his towel. He smiled at me, a faint blush on his face.

After he was dry enough, I removed his towel, finding some boxers for him. I put some of my boxers on myself, as well as a pair of pajama pants. I brought the other pair of boxers to Kokichi, putting them on him.

"I can do that myself, y'know," He giggled.

"I know its just- I want to be the one to take care of you," I laid down next to him, my hands around his waist, spooning him.

"Shumai, you're too kind," He smiled, resting his hands on top of mine.

I giggled, closing my eyes.

_I'm glad I get_ _to_ _be the one to make you smile...._


	28. ~ Senpai ~

**Day 28 Prompt: Role Playing**

**Warning: Schoolgirl outfit. If you are uncomfortable with that, then don't read this chapter.**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

I was finally home. I sat in the car, about to go inside. Kokichi was probably waiting for me. I had been at work all day, so he'd probably be really needy. 

I was turning the key, until I heard my phone ring. 

' Kaito, is calling...'

_Kaito... what...? I thought Kokichi already blocked him..._

I hesitantly picked up the phone, not knowing what he was gonna say. 

"Uhm... hello?" I awkwardly spoke. 

"Hey Side- I mean, Saihara," He corrected himself, knowing we weren't close anymore. 

"Look, do you need something? I don't have time for this," I sighed, trying to get to the point. 

"Hey! What's the rush?" He laughed. It was really strange that he was being so nice. 

I looked at the phone, wondering if he was just mocking me. There was seemingly no reason for him to call. 

"I've got someone waiting on me," I looked at the front door. 

"Oh, sorry! I've just been meaning to... tell you something," He mumbled. 

"If it's about my relationship, I don't want to hear it," I leaned back in my seat. 

"Well... it's not bad. I just need to tell you," He repeated. 

"Alright, well then tell me. I'm waiting," I responded. I wasn't usually so hostile, but I wasn't exactly happy to be talking to him. 

"Can we do it in person?" He asked. 

_In person..?_

"When?" I asked, confused. 

"Whenever you have time. I don't want to interrupt your plans or anything, so... it's up to you," 

I thought for a minute, thinking of anything I had to do.

_I've got a date with Kokichi on Tuesday.... I have to work on Friday.... I'm free next week..._

"Yeah, I'm free on Wednesday, next week," I ran my fingers over the steering wheel, bored. 

"Perfect!" He laughed. 

"Where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Maybe behind the gas station by The Ramen Shop?" He asked, making sure I agreed. 

_Behind a gas station... that doesn't sound very safe...._

"What about inside of The Ramen Shop. At around 9 PM, so we can eat dinner," I suggested, not wanting to go behind a building with him. I didn't want to assume he would do anything to me, but I had to take precautions. 

"Uhm- Yeah, that's cool! Do you know if Kokichi's coming?" He asked. 

"If he wants to go, he'll go. If he doesn't, he'll do what he wants," I laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood. 

"You're not gonna make him go?" He asked. 

"Why would I 'make' him go?" I questioned, not understanding what he meant. 

"I mean, you're married, right? Shouldn't he go wherever you go?" He laughed. 

"I don't really control him. He's free to do what he wants. I'm not his mother," I nervously laughed. 

"But you do have some control over him... right? Like, what he wears, what he eats, how much he exercises?" He responded. 

_So this is why Maki left him.... He doesn't know the first thing about relationships..._

"No, I don't care about what he eats, or what he wears. If I have an issue, I'll let him know. I won't force him to do anything, though," I spoke. 

"That's a little... strange, but I guess it's cool," He mumbled. 

"Alright... is that all?" I opened the door to my car, ready to get out. 

"Yup. So... cya next week, sidek- Saihara," He corrected himself again. 

"Cya," I hung up the phone, closing the car door.

_What could he want to talk about..._

I thought to myself, unable to come up with any explanation. I walked inside, closing the front door behind me.

I set my things down on the dining table, "Kokichi! I'm home!"

I got no response. I walked to our bedroom, assuming Kokichi would be there. 

I opened the door, surprised to see what Kokichi was wearing. 

"Hey, Shumai~" He jumped off of the bed, walking over to me. 

He was wearing a light pink skirt with white stripes at the bottom, a white shirt with pink lining at the ends of the sleeves, a matching pink cravat around his neck, and white, thigh high stockings. He also had his hair in short pigtails.

_A schoolgirl outfit..._

He wrapped his arms around my neck, our faces only inches apart. I closed the door behind me. 

"What are you wearing?" I asked, blushing. 

"You don't like it?" He got off of me, stepping away a bit. 

"No, it looks nice on you," I looked him up and down, examining his outfit. 

"Nishishi~" He smiled up at me.

"So... you're gonna be the school girl.... what am I supposed to be?" I asked, smirking. 

"The teacher," He giggled. 

_The teacher...?_

"You want me... to be the teacher?" I asked. A teacher plus student relationship... just made me uncomfortable. 

"Just kidding! You're gonna be my Senpai~ My one true love~" He giggled, kissing me on the cheek.

He grabbed me, pulling me closer, and kissed me. He smiled, pulling away. He took my hat off, setting it down on out dresser. 

He pulled me his direction, both of us falling back on the bed. He sat up, his legs spread a bit. I could see he was wearing pink panties, a small bear design on the front. 

"You're looking there already? You're such a pervert~" He teased, closing his legs.

"N-No, I wasn't-" I started, embarrassed. 

"You weren't? Then why's your face so red?" He giggled. 

I looked away, unable to say anything. 

"Nishishi~" He laughed at my embarrassment. 

I got up, pinning him down. He looked up at me, his face red. He slowly grabbed my shoulders, kissing me. He slipped his tongue in, almost immediately. 

"Mmnnnn~" I moaned into the kiss, pulling away only seconds later. I took my shirt off, throwing it across the room. 

He looked up at me, a smirk on his face as he spread his legs. I looked down, seeing his panties again. I looked away, blushing. 

"C'mon, you can look. You can even take them off if you want to~" He smirked. 

I looked down again, flustered. 

He wrapped his legs around my waist, squeezing me. He pushed me forward, bringing me even closer to his lower region. 

"Nishishi~ Anime boy falling, his face inches away from the girls crotch... where have I heard that one? Oh yeah, every anime ever," He giggled, obviously pleased with himself. 

Anime...? Sounds like hentai....

I got up, a little further away from Kokichi. I looked down at him. 

"So, you're positive you wanna do this?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," He giggled. 

He wrapped his legs around me, pushing me down a bit. I leaned down, licking him through his panties. 

"Ngh- Shumai~" He moaned, surprised. 

"You didn't like it?" I smirked. 

"Do it again," He smiled.

I leaned down again, this time, kissing his bulge through his panties. I felt him shiver as I licked over his bulge again. 

He gasped, letting out a few small moans. 

I pulled his panties down, setting them to the side. 

I ran my finger over his member, smirking at him. I watched, as he squirmed, waiting for me to do something else. 

I quickly grabbed the bottle of lube off of the dresser, pouring some on my fingers. I leaned down again, slowly licking him from base, to tip as I slipped a finger into his entrance. 

"Hah~" He moaned, gripping my hair. 

I kept going, inserting a second finger into his entrance. I bobbed my head up, and down on his length, listening to his moans. 

"You should Ngh- Do this m-more often~!" He moaned, watching me. 

I moaned against his member in response, feeling him twitch under me. He really seemed to enjoy it when I did this to him. 

I kept going, moving my tongue along his member, as I stretched him out. 

"Sh-Shumai~ I'm coming~!" He moaned, as he came in my mouth. 

I sat up, taking a second to swallow his seed. 

_How does he do that.... He must be pretending to like the way it tastes..._

"You didn't have to swallow it," He blushed, surprisingly. 

I chuckled, moving down to lick his neck. I softly kissed his neck, his hand on my head. 

I started sucking, making him moan. I looked up at him, pleased.

"Put i-it in! Please~!" He whined, looking up at me. 

I pulled my pants and boxers off, setting them down on the floor. I looked at him, lining myself up with his entrance. 

"So needy~" I teased. It was kinda cute seeing Kokichi so desperate. 

"Sh-Shut up," He looked away. 

"Alright, I'm putting it in," I warned, not wanting to hurt him.

"O-Okay," He responded. 

I thrust myself into him, hearing him moan loudly.

"Hah~! Ngh- Shumai~!" He moaned. 

I waited for him to tell me I could move. I looked down at him, seeing how red his face was. 

"You c-can move now," He whimpered. 

I started thrusting, moving at a moderate pace.

"You feel Mgh- S-So good i-inside of me~!" He moaned. 

I lifted his skirt up a bit, wanting to see everything. 

"Mmnnnn~ Y-You're so dirty Sh-Shumai~!" He wrapped his legs around me.

"Kokichi~! Mmnnn~!" I moaned, loving his dirty talk. 

I went faster. Seeing him so pleased was just so... satisfying. 

"Touch m-my Hah~ Chest~!" He moaned.

Wanting to please him even more, I moved one hand under his shirt, and up to his chest. I started playing with his nipples, still thrusting into him. 

"Hah~ You really are Ngh- Just like a girl," I teased.

"Mmnnn~! I'm coming~!" He moaned, coming in his skirt. 

"Kokichi~! Gah~!" I came inside of him, pulling out only seconds later. 

He panted, looking up at me. 

"Wanna take a bath?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, please. I'm tired," He giggled. 

"Here," I took his outfit off, setting it on top of the laundry basket.

He looked like he was about to fall asleep, watching me get what I needed to clean him up. 

"Can I at least clean you?" I asked, not wanting to do it without his permission.

"Yeah, I knew you would ask that," He giggled. 

I cleaned him out grabbing some pajamas for him. I put them on him, making him more comfortable. I put some on myself as well. 

"Thank you, Shumai," He smiled, watching me lay down beside him. 

"You're welcome," I giggled, pulling the blankets over us. "By the way, you look really good in pigtails," I complimented him, knowing he would get flustered. 

"Shumai," He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my chest. 

"I love you, Kokichi," I kissed his forehead. 

"I love you too," He smiled. 


	29. ~ Vanilla ~

**Day 29 Prompt: With Food**

**Kokichi POV**

* * *

"Please come inside with me," I begged. Shuichi and I were outside of Kazuichi's house, since it was his birthday. We sat in the car, as I tried to get Shuichi to go inside with me. 

"I don't know him that well. He's your friend," He kept his hands on the steering wheel. 

"Come on! What're you gonna do at home? Read?" I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Yes, actually," He responded. 

"You'd rather read a book, than hang out at a party with your boyfrie- I mean... husband?" I corrected myself. 

He paused for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"Fine. I'll go, but promise you won't leave me alone for too long, alright?" He held out his pinkie, as if that could prevent me from lying. 

"I promise!" I pinkie promised him, jumping out of the car. He got out a few seconds later. 

We walked inside together, seeing Sonia, Kazuichi, Miu, and Kiibo were already there. I felt a little bad for Shuichi, knowing most of his friends weren't gonna be there. The only reason I knew Kazuichi, was Komaeda. He introduced us to each other not too long ago, so he didn't really know who Shuichi was. 

"Hey, Kokichi!" Kazuichi waved at me. "Who's that?" He pointed at Shuichi. Shuichi pulled his hat over his face a bit, embarrassed. 

"He's my husband," I giggled. 

"Oh, then he's cool," He turned back to Sonia. 

"See, Kokichi. I'm the weird one," He looked at me, obviously anxious. 

"He just didn't know you. I promise, it's not that bad," I sat down on the couch with Shuichi. 

I looked around, seeing there was no alcohol. I looked to the front door, seeing Teruteru. He had a whole food cart, but still, no alcohol. It was a little surprising, but I didn't really care, since I didn't drink much anyways. 

A little later into the party, more people arrived. There was Komaeda, Mahiru, Akane, and Hiyoko. A few people came over to talk to us, but Shuichi was really quiet. He didn't talk very much. 

"Don't be so nervous. They're just people," I smiled at Shuichi. He put his hand on my thigh. 

"Yeah, I know... but still," He looked at me. 

"Come here," I giggled, pulling him into a kiss. He kissed back, slipping in his tongue. He leaned back, letting me fall on top of him. We kept kissing, until I saw the front door open. I saw Hajime, and two of his nephews. They were only four or five years old, and didn't need to see what Shuichi and I were doing. 

I quickly got up, pushing Shuichi away. 

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" He put his hat back on, giving me a confused look. 

I gestured towards the door, getting a nod in response. I sat back down next to Shuichi again, just talking to him.

Komaeda walked over to us, Hajime's nephews holding his hands. 

"Kokichi! It's been a while, huh?" He laughed. Komaeda and I knew each other very well, but he didn't really know Shuichi. 

"Yep," I stood up, grinning at him. 

"This is Reze, and this is Tanashi," He gestured to the children. One of them hid behind his leg, and the other smiled at me. 

"Can I hold him?" I asked, excited. 

"If he lets you," He smiled, picking the other one up. 

I loved playing with kids, pets, anything cute. That's why I used to take babysitting jobs instead of working at a movie theater or something. I begged Shuichi for a pet, but he always said no. He probably didn't want to always clean up after it, or maybe he just didn't want to spend a lot of money on it. 

I picked him up, tickling him. He giggled, squirming in my arms. 

"Nishishi~" I laughed, holding him. "You're soooo cute!"

I looked over to Shuichi, his face red. 

"You're amazing with kids," Komaeda looked surprised. 

"Yeah, you'd take great care of our children," Shuichi giggled. 

_Our children...?_

"Our children? Shuichi, do you have something you want to ask me?" I teased. 

"What! N-No, I was just- Maybe in a few years... but not yet," He rambled, embarrassed. 

_Has Shuichi really been thinking about adoption?_

I played with Reze for a few minutes, until Hajime came over to us. 

"What're you doing? I've been looking everywhere for these two!" Hajime looked at Komaeda. 

"Hey, they were just sitting by Miu.... and we all know how that'll play out," Komaeda laughed. 

"That's fair," Hajime smiled. 

I set Reze down, knowing Hajime probably wanted them back. 

"Up! Up!" Reze pouted, holding his arms up to me. 

"Uhm- I-" I started, not knowing what to say. I would pick him up, but I didn't know what Hajime wanted. 

"No, it's time to eat. You have to eat dinner," Hajime picked him up. 

"No!" The child whined, squirming around in Hajime's grasp. 

"See ya, Kokichi," Hajime looked back at me. 

"See ya," I responded. Komaeada waved at me, the other kid following him. 

I turned around seeing Shuichi still sitting on the couch. 

"Hey, Mr. Detective~" I giggled, pulling him off of the couch. 

"What are you doing?" He stood up. 

"Let's go get some food! Teruteru's dishes are amazing!" I giggled, dragging Shuichi with me. 

After we got our food, we sat down at a table. Shuichi looked at the food in a weird way. 

"Are you sure this'll taste good?" He asked, playing with his food. 

"Yes, don't be so picky. Just eat it," I smiled, picking up my fork to eat. 

I watched as he picked up his fork, putting some food in his mouth. 

"Wait- This is actually really good," He looked surprised. 

"See! I wasn't lying," I started eating, looking around the room. 

I looked at Shuichi again, seeing him take a bite of the cake. He licked the frosting off of the fork. He saw me staring. 

_Why am I thinking like that, when it's just food?_

"Did I get some on my face?" He laughed.

"No, I was just spacing out," I looked away, not wanting to seem weird. 

"Oh, alright," He started eating again. 

I tried not to watch, but couldn't help myself. He got some of the frosting on his bottom lip, slowly licking it off. 

I had an idea.

"I'll be right back," I got up, smiling at Shuichi. 

"Alright," He got his phone out, checking the time. 

I walked to the food kitchen, seeing Teruteru. 

"Hey, do you have any extra frosting, or whipped creme, or something?" I asked, desperate. 

"Yeah, for what?" He smirked. 

"No, I just need some! I promise, I'll pay you back," I whined.

He went behind the counter, grabbing a small tub of vanilla frosting.

"Here. I am expecting money back... or something else, if you know what I mean," He grinned. 

"Yeah, I'll have your money next time we meet," I smiled, taking the frosting with me. Frosting didn't cost that much, so it really wasn't a big deal. 

I went back to Shuichi, seeing he was already done with his food. I sat down in the seat next to him, still holding the tub of frosting.

"Why do you have that?" He looked down at me.

"Wanna go home? It's already pretty late," I smirked. 

"Yeah, I don't mind," He took care of our trash.

We left, saying goodbye to Kazuichi. 

We got in the car. Shuichi drove us home.

"Seriously, why do you have that?" He asked, looking at the frosting. 

"I wanna use this, tonight," I smirked. 

"We just ate. You really shouldn't bake tonight anyways. Like you said, it's already pretty late-" He started, but I cut him off. 

"Not like that. I want to have some fun tonight! I was thinking we could use this," I blushed. 

"Why?" His face was red. 

"Because we haven't done it this way before! Don't you wanna try it out?" I smiled. 

"Alright... I guess we can try it," He parked in the driveway. We got out of the car, going inside. 

I went in the kitchen, grabbing a spoon. I went into our bedroom, setting everything down on the bed. 

I took off my shirt, waiting for Shuichi to come in. 

"Woah, you must be pretty excited. You already took your shirt off," He looked away, blushing.

"Well... I guess I am kinda excited, and that's no lie!" I kicked my shoes off, watching Shuichi do the same. He took his shirt off as well. 

"Alright..." He walked over to me, pushing me down on the bed. 

"And you say I'm the excited one," I giggled. 

"So... you really wanna do this?" He asked, embarrassed. 

"Mhm!" I nodded my head, making sure he knew I was sure. 

"Alright..." He pulled my pants and boxers off, throwing them on the floor. 

He looked confused, not understanding what he was supposed to do. 

"Uhm- How do I do this?" He scratched the back of his head. 

"However you want. I was thinking you would put the frosting all over my body, and lick it off," I smirked.

"Th-That makes sense," He laughed, picking up the tub of frosting. He peeled back the plastic, throwing it in the small trashcan beside our door. 

He looked at the spoon I brought, picking it up. He used the spoon, getting some frosting out. He spread some in the middle of my stomach. He got another spoonful, spreading it on my chest. 

He put the tub on the bedside table, seemingly done with it.

"You're not gonna put it anywhere else?" I asked.

"I read online that you shouldn't do it," He looked away.

"Well, I trust you," I put my hands above my head, waiting for him to do something. 

He got the memo, leaning down to my stomach. He licked across, the white frosting on his tongue. He giggled, looking up at me. 

He licked across again, making me shiver. His tongue felt warm over my bare skin. He swallowed the frosting, kissing from my naval, up to my chest. 

He licked the frosting around my nipples, teasing me. He looked up at me, smirking. 

He flicked his tongue over my nipple, surprising me. He started sucking on it, making me moan softly. 

"Mmnnn~ You know just how to please me, Shumai," I smiled.

He licked the other nipple, grinning. He moved one of his hands up to my lips. 

I put his fingers in my mouth, lightly sucking them. He licked down to my stomach again, stopping once he reached my member. 

He took his fingers out of my mouth once he was satisfied. He trailed his fingers down, pushing one into my entrance. 

"Hah~" I moaned softly. He moved his finger around inside of me. 

He moved closer to me, kissing me. I kissed back, feeling him slip another finger inside of me. 

He pulled his fingers out, sitting up. He took his pants and boxers off, throwing them on the floor. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, lining himself up with me.

"Yeah, go ahead," I responded. 

He lifted one of my legs, moving it to the side. He thrust into me, the position throwing me off. 

"Ah~! Shumai~!" I moaned, my head falling back. 

"Mmnnn~" He groaned.

"Move now~!" I whined, not wanting to wait any longer. 

He looked a bit surprised, but started thrusting. 

"Ngh- Shuichi~!" I grabbed his shoulders. 

He leaned down, kissing me slowly, our tongues intertwining. I moaned into the kiss, pleased with how well he was doing. 

"Kokichi~ I love you~" He moaned. 

"I l-love you too~!" I moaned. It was kinda strange that he said it first. It's usually me who says it, because he gets all flustered, thinking he did something wrong. 

"Fuck~! You feel so- Ah~" He moaned, still thrusting into me. 

"Shuichi~! Go harder~!" I moaned, immediately feeling his pace quicken. 

He bit his lip, obviously enjoying it. He ran his hands up my thin waist.

I held on to the sheets below me, feeling my stomach tighten. 

"Kokichi~! I'm coming~!" He moaned, coming inside of me. I came with a loud moan, only seconds after.

"Shumai~! Fuck~!" 

He pulled out, looking down at me. 

"Wanna get cleaned up?" He smiled, holding his hand out to me. 

"Yeah," I grabbed his hand, standing up.

I walked into the bathroom, watching as he started the bath. Once it was ready, I sat down in the tub, Shuichi behind me. He set me down on his lap, helping clean me up.

**~ After The Bath ~**

Shuichi and I got dressed to go to bed. I wore Pajama pants, while Shuichi wore boxers and a T-shirt. 

"Goodnight, Shumai~" I smiled, feeling his arms wrap around my waist. 

"Goodnight, my love," He giggled, kissing me on the cheek. 


	30. ~ Acceptance ~

**Day 30 Prompt (Last Day): Whatever Pleases You**

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

"Mmnnn~" Kokichi moaned into the kiss, pushing me down onto the bed. 

I pushed him off of me, "Wait."

"What's wrong Shumai?" He looked a little disappointed.

"Not right now. I have to meet up with Kaito in like- 10 minutes," I got up, leaving Kokichi on the bed. 

"Aww... and I was just getting excited too," He pouted. I did feel kinda bad for leaving him so suddenly, but I had to do it. 

"Sorry..." I mumbled, putting my hat on. 

"It's fine," He watched me grab my keys. 

"Bye, Kokichi. Love you," I opened the bedroom door, about to leave. 

"Hugs?" He held his arms out towards me.

I giggled, walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. 

"Love you, Shumai," He whispered. 

"Love you too," I kissed his cheek, getting up to leave. 

I finally left, wondering what Kaito wanted. 

**~ At The Ramen Shop ~**

I got out of the car, seeing Kaito outside of the building, waiting for me. 

"Hey!" He waved at me, a smile on his face. 

"Hey..." I mumbled, pulling my hat over my face. 

"Yeah, um- let's go inside," He held the door open for me. 

We sat down, and after a bit, we ordered our food. It was kinda awkward, since I didn't really feel like talking to him.

"So... how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been fine," I quickly spoke. 

"Yep..." He mumbled. 

"Mhm..." I didn't look at him.

"So uhm- if you don't mind me asking... how did you know you were into guys?" He asked. 

"Why?" I looked at him, confused. 

"Just wondering, y'know," He ran his fingers over the table. 

I paused, thinking. "It kinda just happened. It's the same as liking girls. You either find them attractive, or you don't. You have to get to know them as well," I smiled. 

"It's that simple?" He asked. 

"Yeah, for some people," I responded. 

He looked at me, "Well... what if you're not sure? Like, if you don't know if you like guys or not?"

"You just figure it out over time," I giggled, looking up at him. He quickly looked away. 

"How can you tell if you just like them in a friendly way, or if you like them more than that?" He looked embarrassed. 

"That's something I had a problem with. I couldn't tell if I liked Kokichi in that way or not. I just realized I wanted to be with him," I blushed, thinking about Kokichi. 

"So... you just found out one day? You were just like, 'I love him,' and that was that?" He laughed. 

"Yeah, I guess," I giggled. 

"That's...." He trailed off. 

"Are you sure there's not a reason for asking about this?" I questioned, confused. 

"I just- I'll have to think about that," He smiled.

"What?" I asked, but saw the waiter handing us our food. 

We ate for a bit, just talking. 

"So..." He moved his hand closer to mine, but stopped when he noticed the ring. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked, moving my hand. 

"No. But there has been something on my mind," He moved his hand away. 

"Yeah?" I looked up at him. 

"There's this person... I don't know if I like them romantically or not," He awkwardly laughed. 

"Like I said, that's just something you'll have to figure out on your own time," I calmly smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess," He paused again. "Also, I'm really sorry," He looked away. 

"Wh-" I started, but got interrupted. 

"I'm sorry for everything I've said, and I know I can't take it back. You and Kokichi deserve to be happy together. I was wrong," He avoided eye contact. 

"It's fine," I smiled.

"No it's not. I said such awful things about you guys for no good reason! How am I even supposed to call myself a man?" He pushed the rest of his food to the side. 

"What you said wasn't right, but the fact that you had the courage to apologize, proves you've changed," I put my hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. 

"Thanks, Shuichi... but still..." He moved my hand off of his shoulder. "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

I realized nothing I said would change his mind. I couldn't help but think there was more to it, but I wasn't gonna ask. 

The waiter came over with the bill.

"I'll pay," Kaito opened his wallet. 

"Are you sure?" I smiled. 

"It's the least I can do."

We said our goodbyes, and went home. Sure, our friendship would never be the same after everything he said, but I still forgave him. I knew Kokichi wouldn't let him off as easily. 

I got home, immediately going into the bedroom. 

"Hey, Shumai~ How was it?" He looked up at me, setting his phone down on the bed. 

"It was better than expected," I laughed. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

"We talked, and after a bit, he apologized," I sat down on the bed, next to Kokichi. 

"Yeah?" Kokichi moved closer to me, crawling in my lap. 

"Yeah," I smirked, my hands on his waist. 

"Y'know, you really cut me off before you left," He giggled. 

"I didn't want to, it was just that I promised Kaito I would be there," I moved my hands up his shirt. 

He moaned as I started rubbing his nipples. 

"Mmnnn~ Shumai~" He grabbed on to my shoulders.

I stopped abruptly, pinning him down on the bed. 

"Shumai~" He moaned as I moved my hips against him. 

"Kokichi~" I cooed. 

"Hey! Why didn't you answer your pho-" I heard a voice. I looked over seeing Miu in our doorway. 

"Get out!" Kokichi threw a pillow at her. 

"Ah~!" Miu moaned, drooling. 

I got off of Kokichi, standing up.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked, embarrassed. 

"Hah~" She moaned, still drooling. 

_That's kinda... gross...._

Kokichi sat up on the bed. 

"Go talk to Kaede~" Miu looked at me. 

_Kaede...?_

I closed the bedroom door, leaving Kokichi... again. I made sure Miu followed me to the front door. 

_Did I forget to lock it...?_

I saw Kaede's car parked in our driveway.

"What's going on?" I asked Miu. 

I opened the front door, seeing Kaede. 

"What are you d-doing here?" I stuttered, nervous. I didn't expect anyone to be here. 

"I tried to call you... but you didn't answer..." She mumbled. 

I looked at my phone, seeing a few missed calls from Kaede. 

"I was out with Kaito," I scratched the back of my head, still confused. 

"Yeah, I know. I was supposed to be there, but Kaito said he had to tell you something personal. He wanted to do it alone," She awkwardly smiled. "I decided to just talk to you when you were done with Kaito."

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to talk to you anymore?" I glared at her. 

"Yes! Please forgive me.... I wanted to apologize. Kaito and I had been talking about it for a while. Ever since Maki left him, he knew he did something wrong. I realized I was wrong as well," She apologized. 

"Why is Miu here?" I asked. 

"She just drove me here," Kaede giggled. 

"Well... I guess I can forgive you. I just want to let you know, our friendship will never be the same. That goes for Kaito as well," I turned to go back inside. 

"Wait- Please, here me out," She smiled. 

"I'm listening," I walked back outside. I just wanted to have my time with Kokichi. 

"I shouldn't have been so angry. It was your choice to marry Kokichi. I should've supported you. There's no excuse for the way I acted, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I just wanted to let you know," She spoke. 

I couldn't tell if she was just putting on one of her little shows again, but I chose to believe her. I knew I wouldn't be as close with her after what happened.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Well... I guess we should get going," She smiled at me.

"Yep! Don't wanna leave Kokichi in there alone. He's probably got a massive boner right now!" Miu laughed.

I turned away, embarrassed. 

Kaede waved, walking to her car with Miu. I went inside, making sure I locked the door behind me. 

_That was... something..._

I walked to the bedroom door, hoping Kokichi wouldn't be mad at me. 

I went inside, surprised to see Kokichi fingering himself, laying on our bed. He didn't have any clothes on. 

"Kokichi," I blushed, closing the door behind me. 

"Shumai~ Shumai~" He moaned, not removing his fingers. 

I took off my shirt, throwing it on the floor. I did the same with my shoes, and pants. 

I walked over to the bed. He took his fingers out, blushing. 

"Kokichi, do you still wanna-" He cut me off. 

"Please! I'm already prepared! I promise," He whined, standing up next to me. 

I leaned down, softly kissing him. I pinned him to the wall near the closet door, which had a mirror attached to it. We moved over to the mirror, still kissing. 

"You wanna do it here?" I asked. He usually wanted to do it on the bed. 

"Hah~ Yes, I'll be able to see your face even better," He giggled, placing his hands on the mirror. He leaned down, sticking his ass out.

I hesitated, but grabbed his small waist. 

"C'mon Shumai~ You know you want this just as much as I do," He smirked, looking at me through the mirror. 

I moved a hand up to his chest, keeping my other hand on his waist. He bucked his hips back, obviously wanting me to get to the point. 

"Want me to put it in now?" I asked. 

"Please~" He groaned, still holding on to the mirror. 

I lined myself up with him, quickly thrusting my length into his entrance. 

"Ah~! Shumai~!" He moaned, his face red. 

"Tell me when," I held on to him, looking at his face in the mirror. 

"Now! Please~" He whined.

I listened, thrusting into him slowly. 

"Hah~! Shuichi~!" He moaned. It made me feel strangely happy when he moaned my name. 

I gripped his waist tighter, thrusting into him at a faster pace. 

I leaned down, licking his neck. I kissed along his jawline, listening to him moan. 

"Mmnnnn~ Kokichi~" I moaned against his neck. 

"Ohh~! You f-feel so good~!" He moaned, his eyes rolling back.

I leaned down a little further, kissing him. He moaned into the kiss. I went harder, feeling him clench up around me. 

"Ah~! Right there! Please~!" He moaned, pulling away from the kiss.

I quickly readjusted, making sure I hit that spot over, and over again. 

"Hah~! Shumai~!" He groaned. 

"Kokichi~! I'm gonna come!" I warned. 

"Me t-too! Ah~!" He came on the mirror. I came right after him.

_That's gonna be a bitch to clean...._

"Shumai..." He smiled. 

I pulled out of him, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Wanna cuddle?" He turned around, facing me. 

"You don't wanna clean up first?" I giggled. 

"We can do that tomorrow. I'm tired~" He whined, holding onto me. I picked him up, carrying him to the bed. 

I laid him down on the bed. I laid down next to him, smiling. 

"Hey~" He grinned, pulling me closer to him. 

"Hey," I giggled, running my fingers through his hair. 

"I love you~" He smirked. 

"I love you too, Kokichi."

_I always have...._   
  


**END**

Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm sad this ended, but now I can start working on my new book. I didn't expect people to actually read this, but I'm glad you guys did. 

Be sure to let me know what your favorite chapter was! Mine was probably 'Dance,' or 'Kiss Me.'

I hope I see you guys in my next book! Until then...

Cya~


End file.
